


One Year Away

by oldglobe



Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always What We Expect [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Brotp, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Other, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Rewrite, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe
Summary: A prequel to Her Halved Heart.Dark rewrite about what happened after everyone was returned to the Enchanted Forest in 3x11 Going Home. This little series will explore the year they spent there before returning back to Storybrooke.Regina is a softer around the edges, she and Snow grow closer, OutlawQueen forms quicker, and Zelena is hella Wicked and dark.Circles most around SnowQueen/BroTP.*I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, OutlawQueen, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always What We Expect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728505
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Unspoken Boundaries

It was well past midnight as the two women sat in front of the grand fireplace of the castle library. It had become something of a small private ritual that the pair had somehow started since their return to the Enchanted Forest. Regina, as always, looked regal even in her nightdress as she sat in the plush chair while Snow had made herself comfortable on the fur rug leaning her back against the emerald velvet chaise lounge. A glass of red wine for one, rosebud tea for the other while heavy rain beat angrily against the stained glass windows as white flashes of lightening danced across the room now and again.

 **"...are you serious?"** Her tone was perhaps a bit cold and peppered in disbelief but there was an undertone of happiness there too. Snow picked at a loose string somewhere on her nightgown and softly nodded as she stared into the crackling fire. For a moment the Princess didn't seem to be present, but rather a shadow of her sat there occupying her space instead. This unnerved Regina, her back becoming stiff as a board while she studied her step-daughter's face. She had expected the girl to be crying tears of joy in that high-pitched voice that seem to overcome her in times of happiness, but Snow just sat there looking somber and distraught. **"How far along?"** She wasn't quite exactly sure why she was asking this. Perhaps it had something to do with the soft spot for Snow that had slowly started blooming again weeks ago when Regina had woken up in the loft. She'd been saved by them, by Snow really. Insisting David hold back from pursuing Greg and Tamara and instead help her save Regina. Funny how their story always seemed to go. Saving each other over and over, fate insisting that their lives remain intertwined. Even Emma had inherited that same infuriating trait her mother possessed. She _was_ the Savior after all. But truly?... aside from Henry, Snow was the only one Regina felt comfortably calling _family_. Sure there had been some less than friendly attempted murder between the two of them in the past but now there was this crazy ass green sister-witch that had surfaced and out of the two, Snow was by far the safest option worthy of the family title.

 **"...ten weeks or so? I'm not sure."** Even her voice sounded as small as she looked, sitting there in the warm glow of the hearth. _She's that far already?_ Her eyes passed over the younger brunette to inspect but the loose nightgown did her no favours. **"It'll be announced soon, but I...I wanted you to know first."** Well those words surely hit Regina like a brick to the face, she did _not_ see that coming.  
  
Now the first week and a half back in their realm made sense. Snow had cried everyday, partaking in very little conversations or outings with anyone and had refused to meet with Regina and others multiple times. At first Regina had thought it was her way of dealing with the loss of Emma and Henry because that was something they both shared, but there seemed more to it than just that. The former 'Evil' Queen more than understood the grief. She was having a hell of a time dragging herself out of bed every morning and finding the will to keep going day after day, but having Zelena around as her new target for anger helped more than she expected it would....as did the little fireside chats with Snow even though some nights they just sat together in silence.

With the missing puzzle piece in place, the Queen was able to see why the Princess' mood and emotions had been so out of character. They had only been back in the castle a few days shy of a month and with that so called Wicked Witch flying around as a threat Regina was comprehending Snow's distress. It felt like their shared terrible history was getting awfully close to replaying out in front of them.

The royals allow for a minute or two of easy silence to sit between them.  
Finally finding it's way from her fingers, the empty wine glass settles in next to the barely touched cup of tea on the end table as Regina leans fully forward. Her lips purse together, considering her next words as her hands rested atop her legs.

 **"Did Emma know?"** Keeping her tone soft, her eyes carefully watch the woman before her. It was still so strange to see her with long hair again after all those years; dark thick waterfall ringlets cascading down her thin back and shoulders.

 **"No."** The reply comes quickly, the sound of Emma's name pulling Snow out of whatever daze she had been in. She blinked several times trying to keep the tears at bay as her head falls, eyes focusing on the thread between her fingers as the picking intensified.

 **"...and David?"** Regina is a little surprised Snow hadn't mentioned anything to her daughter. The two of them had been thick as thieves before the curse broke, but afterwards their relationship had struggled. Maybe Emma _had_ known? The three lived in the same apartment so maybe she had detected something. No way to know now that her memory had been wiped along with Henry's...and the simple fact that they were an entire world away. 

Another gentle nod. **"I... I only told David my suspicions the night the curse brought us back. I wasn't sure before we... everything was so hectic before we left Storybrooke."** The young woman slammed her eyes shut and shook her head like she was trying to rid her mind of a nightmare. **"It wasn't certain and I didn't want to make things harder by saying anything to anyone..."** Snow's short rambling stopped as her legs unfolded from beneath her, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her forehead down into them.   
  
Regina instantly reared back, her hands tightly gripping her knees. A strange new found wave of protectiveness washed over her. If that simpleton shepherd expressed anything other than excitement or approval about this baby....  
....He would find himself back on the guillotine chopping block and she'd have his head removed before dawn. In one fluid motion the Queen slides out of the comfortable chair and settles into the rug close to her step-daughter, leaning in close.

 **"Did David say something to you?"** ..... _Damn this soft spot._

There's a wet sniffle as the Princess' shoulders flinch and for a split second Regina is sure she's about to make Snow a widow. **"...what? No, he..."** Her head raised with her eyes meeting those of her step-mother's. **"...he's over the moon about all this."** She scoffs with a sniff, proceeding to wipe her face with the back of her left wrist. There are a few seconds of silence again as the older woman's amber eyes search the pair of seafoam ones looking back at her, trying to understand what exactly was wrong.

 **"Do... do _you_ not want the baby?"** Pulling back some, Regina fought to keep her eyebrows from rising. The thought of there ever being a world where this girl rejected a child, her own or someone else's, just didn't make any sense to her. It doesn't help when she's met with more silence from the other woman as she lowered her head back into her knees. If Regina were still sitting in the chair she'd be on the edge of it.  
 **"...Snow? What's going on?"** She couldn't help but sound motherly, recognizing it was the same tone she would use with Henry when something was upsetting him. Part of her wanted to reach out and tuck some of the girl's unruly curls back behind her ear, but she can't allow herself to. There were unspoken boundaries set by the two of them and that would be going too far so she refrained.

 **"I...I'm sorry, but I can't...I can't talk about it with you."** There's a subtle rocking of her head like she's shaking it to say 'no'. Her next words pass from her lips in such a soft mumble that Regina isn't quite sure if she hears them correctly. **"...I can't keep hurting you..."**

 _Is she able to talk to anyone about whatever this is? Where the hell is Archie?_

Silence again.

Comforting people, especially those who weren't Henry, was not Regina's forte. She'd be the first to admit to that.  
She didn't do pep talks nor hope speeches.  
She looks down at her hands that are resting on her bent knees as she sat with her legs criss-crossed beneath her. The good side of her that was trying to do better, to _be_ better, wanted to reach out and pull Snow into a warm embrace and tell her everything was going to be alright, _boundaries be damned._ This good Regina had been without her friend for so long and they were just getting reacquainted with each other. But the other half, the bigger half that was use to being the cause of Snow's suffering and pain held the other back on a such a short leash.  
The Queen's right hand raised and moved forward, hovering over the younger woman's right shin......  
 _  
....just a little further...just touch her already...maybe this time it won't burn or feel like poison in your blood...she's not really the one who hurt you..._  
  
..........but her hand flexes slowly into a loose fist before moving back to where it was atop her knee. There were boundaries.  
But she does manage to scoot closer. Leaning further forward to Snow's right shoulder.

 **"Don't do this to yourself, Snow. You forget I know that heart of yours and fighting with it...well, you'll only hurt yourself."** The good half of Regina landed a small victory. Her voice was genuinely soft and gentle, whispering as if the two of them were under a watchful eye of an audience.  
 **"You _can_ talk to me."** _Where the hell did that come from?_  
  
The floodgates open.  
Snow's shoulders shake violently as her cries are no longer able to be contained in silence, the hormones and whatever stress she was dealing with were clearly wreaking havoc on her. It almost sounded like she was borderline hyperventilating. Regina didn't know what to do. What she _wanted_ to do was clamp her hand down over her step-daughter's mouth out of fear a passing guard would hear, inspect, and then alert the Prince. She did _not_ have the energy for that sort of nonsense at this ugly hour. 

**"Come on, breathe, dear. Slow easy breaths."** Regina's back straightened as if her own posture would make the other woman's breathing easier. Whether it's the sobbing or the new life she now holds, the Queen is unsure, her step-daughter’s hunched stance proves to be impossible to maintain and she's forced to lean back against the furniture, her right leg sliding away. Her left hand laid across her chest as if willing herself to slow her cries as her right hand pushed into the floor, helping her sit up higher for deeper breaths. The way the light and shadows from the fireplace played against Snow's frame allowed Regina to see the curve of her stomach that normally wasn't there, indeed she was pregnant. **"Again... deep breath. You shouldn't be getting yourself so worked up."** It took some coaxing but the girl managed to get a hold of herself once again. The older woman could feel tears swelling as she looked at the soaked eyes locked onto her.

 **"I'm..I'm sorry, Regina. You don't need any of my bullshit, least of all at this hour."** Snow wipes her eyes with a sad half chuckle, doing her best to refuse any more tears but a few don't listen and fall anyway. A smirk forms in the corner of Regina's lips. She didn't hear curse words from this woman's mouth too often but she found she liked it. She imagined Snow let the real heavy ones fly in private with David if ever they had lovers quarrels.

The worst of the storm outside had passed without them noticing...something equivalent to what had just happened inside. An internal storm permitted to pass for the time being. A light patter of rain steadily tapped at the window as a small reminder that it was still there.

The Queen shook her head and positioned herself to stand. **"Don't apologize, I'm chalking tonight up to hormones, exhaustion and perhaps not enough wine. Speaking of which..."** She pushes herself up to her feet and extends an open hand out to the younger woman. **"...you two need to get to bed. I'm surprised David hasn't come looking for you."** But she's not surprised that Snow takes her hand, what does catch her off guard is the little squeeze she receives before it lets go.

 **"I told David that you an I are never to be interrupted when we're here. Unless it's life or death, it can wait."** She says it with a friendly weak shrug like it's no big deal, like it's common knowledge in the castle. The Queen's heart is hammering in her chest as she can feel the look of shock penetrate her face.

 _...Maybe there are a few less boundaries than I previously thought.  
  
_ She regains her composure, granting a rare smile to cross her lips. **"Come, I'll walk with you."**

The two women are once more in comfortable silence as the Queen escorts the Princess to her chambers. When they round the corner of what she called the 'Charming Wing' of the castle, she clears her throat. **"Thank you for telling me first, Snow. After David, that is."** It's a hushed tone as she doesn't make eye contact but she can tell the girl is looking at her.

 **"Of course I'd want to tell you first, Regina. You're...my family."** Her tone matched the other woman's.  
  
Snow has to put her hand on the handle of her bedroom door and hold it with a fierce grip to keep herself from flinging her arms around Regina. Besides, she can't allow herself to do that. There were unspoken boundaries set by the two of them and that would be going too far.

 **"Goodnight, dear."** There's a nod as she turns, heading back up the way they came.

 **"Goodnight, Regina."** It's a whisper but it's heard.

The moment the reigning monarch hears the door behind her latch closed, she grabs the wall and steadies herself. Thick tears roll slowly down her face.  
  
 _Family._ That's what she had been called. She had heard the Charming bunch refer to her as that before, but tonight it felt different.  
It felt _real_ _._  
  
  


_Yes, maybe there weren't as many boundaries as previously thought._


	2. War Games

It had been a little over a week since Snow's minor meltdown in the library and things resumed to a more normal pace than they were before. Two days after that, the pregnancy had been announced an it seemed everyone was in jubilation over the news and the prospect of a new heir. Snow wasn't quite back to her usual self but there had been an improvement.

The two ladies sat in the courtyard of the garden in the shade rather enjoying themselves.  
Regina didn't want to say things were 'good' because they weren't, her son was a realm away and had no memory of their time together or who she was. However, things were somewhere along the lines of 'okay'. She had the Charming's with her and while some days she wanted to turn them into toads she knew that _her best chance_ to getting back to her son was with _them..._ and they weren't so bad after all.

  
 **"Oh, come on Regina, he's just being nice!"** She laughs, unable to help herself.

 **"I'm serious, that Hood character is nothing but bad news. You're expecting an I don't think it's wise to keeping him or his Merry crew hanging about."** She lifts her afternoon tea, a touch of brandy stinging her lips as she takes a sip. Alcohol was the third ingredient, behind conjuring magic to use against her sister and the little midnight society she'd formed with her step-daughter, that was helping her get from day to day. **"What if we wake up one morning and the castle has been stolen out from under us? They are all thieves, the whole lot of them!"**

This brings another chuckle to Snow. **"They're not being held captive, they are free to leave whenever they like."** She pauses before closing her book, holding it to her chest. **"I think he's sticking around for _you_."**

The younger woman risks a glance at her companion and is met with one raised eyebrow and a look that says ' _I just dare you to say one more word_ '. Snow quickly looks away with a shake of her head, fighting a smile that's working it's way to her lips.

 **"...mhmm, that's what I thought."** It's Regina's old Evil Queen voice but there is no venom in it. Somehow, Snow had got it in her head that this Robin Hood fancied her and that being nice and getting to know him would be good for her. _HER_. When was that girl going to grow up and mind her business. 

What Regina _had_ noticed was Robin's young son, Roland. He had these big beautiful brown eyes and dark hair so similar to Henry's. This little boy's laugh was contagious and when he smiled, Regina felt like she could breathe. The sweet thing would bring flowers to her unprompted. Maybe Snow had missed the mark a little. Maybe it was the little boy who would do her some good... maybe this Hood fellow wasn't so terrible that she couldn't put up with his forest-smelling self just so she could get close to Roland. The Queen rolls her eyes as she finishes her tea. Ugh, too many late nights with her step-daughter was starting to show. Easy silence passes between the two, each getting lost in their own thought.

But silence, like peace, never lasts.

**"Your Majesties! ...Princess!"** The voice was out of breath, one of their servants literally running through the maze of the garden to get to them. There was a discouraging amount of urgency in her voice. Snow's book immediately shuts and falls to the ground as she stands, only able to take a few steps forward before the young maiden is at her feet, gasping for air.

 **"...My--My Gra-ce... it's...it's King G-..King George.."** She's grabbed by the Princess at the mention of the man. The maid pants and forces herself to take deep breaths so she can get her words out. **"...King George has launched an attack...on the...Kingdom, Prince Ja-...Prince David is searching for you..."**

Snow feels like she wants to collapse as a new shade of pale paints her face. This evil man had tried to kill her, had her poisoned, nearly had David executed...who knows what he'd try now. There was not a shred of doubt in her mind that their announcement had reached his ear. Her step-mother was now on he feet, oh how she hated King George as well. Such an ignorant and pig headed brute of a man. When she originally heard Snow was marrying his son, the Evil Queen almost felt bad for the girl. The real James was such an ass, an exact copy of his adoptive father if not worst.  
  
Snow hears her name called again loudly, now realizing that Regina was beside her with a inquisitive look. She looks at Regina a long second and the Queen can see a rare display of fear in the younger woman's eyes. The Princess quickly turns to the maid with a nod of thanks just as she grabs fist fulls of her dress, running down the garden path....yes, actual full-fledged running. The older woman lets out an exasperated and highly irritated sigh. That idiot was going to get herself killed one of these day's acting like that and the Queen was _NOT_ running after the girl. Regina doesn't do running. She turns to the maid. **"Where is the Prince?"**

 **"..he was in the armory last I knew.."** A cloud of smoke takes Her Majesty directly there. If Snow had just waited a damn minute she could have hitched a ride, but no, she's just got to act rash. She'll find him though, she always does.

The Prince is barking orders in a voice Regina is sure she hasn't heard often, very unbecoming of David. In this light, he looks more like his twin brother and Regina doesn't like it. Just as she approaches, Robin walks in from the side entrance and assists David in getting things organized as the pair of them suit up. _This isn't his Kingdom, why is he helping us?_ The two of the men move like brothers and she thinks Snow has missed the mark again. Maybe Robin is good for David. She clears her mind and throat. **"David, what's happened?"**

The young man spins at the sound of his name, taking log strides to the Queen. **"It's George."** She had to admit she liked when royals dropped each other's titles as a sign of disrespect, but the fact that David was really just a commoner made it that much more sweeter. **"Where's Snow, I have a carriage waiting."** The same shade of fear she'd seen in her step-daughter's eyes was now in his.

 _What did this bastard do to them?_  
  
 **"I'm assuming there is a plan."** Her eyes bounce from her step-son in law to the thief as she waits to hear some off the wall winged scheme.

 **"Yes, I need you to go with Snow. You know her, she won't want to budge but if you go with her she will."** He says it like they are all the best of friends, no second thought. Her mouth hangs open just staring as he tightens his armor, this Robin of Loxley helping him where he can't reach.

 **"Excuse me? Let me get this straight, _you_ want _me_ to babysit your wife?"** She was that close to throwing her hands up in disbelief. **"Have you forgotten who I am?!"** She scoffs. **"I can run circles around the pair of you and your little troops, you need me here. And I'm not running from George of all people!"** Her finger is in his face. **"You can forget about it, I'm not going anywhere."**

**"Neither....am I."**

_...Well that was fast..._

The three turn to the door Regina had just come through to see Snow standing there in full defiance. She's taking quick but deep pants just like her maid had, completely out of breath and holding herself up against the wall. **"You're...not sending me away, C-harming.."** The Prince moves past the Queen to hold his wife by both her shoulder's, looking her square in the eye.  
 **  
"This isn't up for debate, you have more to protect than just yourself now. Regin-.."**

 **"No, Da-.."** She tries to shrug him off her just as his grip tightens causing her to squeak.  
  
 **"You have got to listen to me on this! After what George has tried with us, I'm not risking it, I'm not going to risk you or this baby do you understand?!"  
**

It's something in his voice that sends chills down Regina's spine. Never in her life had she seen David show any sort of intense physicality with Snow but the way he had his hands on her prompts the 'Evil' Queen within her to take a step forward with death in her eyes as flashbacks from her own past rise. But she should know better, her step-daughter can hold her own.

 **"David, NO! This is _not_ how we do things! I am not being sent away, this is _our_ home and we are going to stand here and fight... _Together_. That is how we do _everything_ and we are _not_ about to change that!"**

_Spoken like a true royal_ , Regina thinks. She's sure that if she held a match in front of Snow's eyes it would light ablaze.

Silence blankets them all. Poor Robin, this has got to be awkward. The sweet kind couple of the Kingdom were hashing it out right there. Their voices loudly echoing against the stone walls while soldiers pass between them all, sounds of helmets and swords clanking. David's head drops, knowing he's been beat. He never has the energy to fight her, especially when he knows she's right. He pulls his wife to him and whispers something to her before kissing her quickly, but hard. **"Regina?"** It's not the same commanding tone but he sounds more like a King in this moment than a shepherd. **"...keep her close."** He nods to to Robin who tosses him a helmet before the two walk out, shoulder to shoulder. The Queen reminds herself that, provided the thief doesn't get himself killed, she'd have to ask him why they had his loyalty. The sound of weapons being moved pulls her attention back to Snow.

 **"Oho, no...don't you get any ideas."** Words fall on deaf ears as a large bundle of arrows find their way into a quiver and around her step-daughter's shoulders. **"Snow White, did you _not_ just hear what I said?!"**

 **"If you think I'm going to sit idly by, then you're wrong. I don't have it in me."** She turns on her heels but is grabbed back by the older woman, hissing at where the fingers land. No doubt there's already a bruise developing from Charming's thumb.

**"Where the hell are you going?"**

There's a twinkle in the former bandits eyes. **".....they need air support."**

**\----------------------------**

The sun had just set, snuffing out the final rays of daylight but the battle is still being waged. Snow was able to squeeze into a pair of what looked like riding pants and a mans tunic she had resized to fit her better when they had taken the castle the first time, back before Emma was born. She hadn't really started gaining weight yet but her figure had changed and she needed to accommodate...and Regina found this hilarious. Sitting not too far apart, they occupy a spot along the wall beside a guards turret. They could hear the fighting getting closer.

_...Are they getting pushed back or drawn in?_

**"If you want a pair of jeans all you have to do is ask. I _can_ do magic, you know...I can make things appear."**  
  
 **"I never really liked jeans. They look fine on the right body, but I was never a fan of them for myself."** She holds an arrow out, confirming it was good and straight before adding it to her pile that she'd already done.

_Robin Hood, eat your heart out._

Regina can't help but watch her. She'd spent somewhere around a total of maybe 60hrs with Snow out in the woods when she had disguised herself. She had caught a glimpse of what that elusive bandit was like but now she was sitting right in front of her. **"Do you miss it?"** She asks her step-daughter not knowing herself whether she means the fake Maine town or the forest life.  
  
Snow paused a moment, her hand dropping with a new arrow between her thumb and fingers. **"...I miss Emma and Henry. I miss what we had _there_."** Regina nods, understanding all too well what she means. **".....and I miss electricity, too."** The Princess adds with a flashing smile. **"Don't suppose you can conjure a castle sized generator."** At that, Regina chuckles. That _would_ be nice.

Another arrow gets added to the stack before she rotates her arm. The arm, Regina noticed, she had been favoring.  
 **"Snow, I need to ask you something but I don't want you to get offended."** The girl immediately stops what she's doing, facing the older woman with undivided attention. Regina takes a breath, letting out a slow sigh. She hoped this didn't lead to a fight. Just when things appeared to get going in a good direction for their friendship, something always seemed to take them two steps back. **"....has David ever h-.."**

A large explosion goes off that's too close for comfort, derailing their conversation. The two women stand and face the new direction the noise came from. Snow is no sorceress but she knows the tingle of magic when she feels it. **"...Regina, King George doesn't have magic..."**

**"....But _I_ do.** **"**

  
  
The arrow is notched and ready before she'd even completed turning around to face the voice just behind her. The two of them had never officially met but from the way her step-mother had described her sister's cackling foreign accent she knew who it was. The business end of the arrow was dead on and in that close proximity it would be interesting to see just what would happen. She hears the hiss of Regina's fireball form, the warmth and light of it growing, allowing Snow to see better.... she really was green.

 **"Aren't you two quite the sight. Playing house are we, Sis?"** She takes a step forward and Snow's arrow adjusts....she can't hold this bowstring back forever, her shoulder's killing her. At her sister's words, Regina snares. Snow is too close to this half-cocked clown and if flames fly she'll just be caught in the cross-hairs. 

**"What do you want Zelena? We're a little busy right now so take a number and sit down."** She puts on her best annoyed voice.

 **"My sweet sister, don't you worry. I'm not here for you."** Her wrist flicks forward and an emerald shimmer holds Regina where she stands. She's fine, nothing hurts...she just can't move.

At the quick movement Snow adjusts herself again and takes a step backwards to stand in front of Regina. _She's... protecting me?_ The Princess' arm is beginning to shake, one isn't meant to hold the weight of this pose for long. **"What is it you want, Witch?"** She eyes her target down the shaft of the arrow.

 **"Tsk, tsk, that is no way to speak to your Auntie Zelena."** Another flick and Snow is frozen like Regina. If her arm didn't hurt before it sure as hell did now, being forced to hold the position and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. The Wicked Witch moves the rest of the way towards the two living statues, first inspecting Regina by sizing her up. The red-head was a little intimidating up close in person, standing almost a head higher than the Evil Queen. She circles around behind the Queen before coming back into Snow's view. She's inches from the little brunette’s face, her heavy seductive perfume churning the younger woman's stomach.  
 **"I'm here to see what he's after."**

_....He? He who?..._

Zelena's pushes against the archer, laying a hand against the woman's small belly. The witch's eyes literally light up as she gasps. **"...ah, such power..too much for him, perhaps.."** Her eyes lock with Snow's, and though her body is at a dead pause, there's tears building in her eyes. Without warning the red head is gone in a green poof. The arrow is let loose and it flies off into the dark, the _ping_ of it's metal tip striking some part of the opposite cobblestone rampart as the bow drops from it's master.

 **"Snow!"** The Princess has her hands wrapped around her stomach as Regina spins her around, her own hands laying atop the younger woman's. Her eyes rake up and down her step-daughter looking for any sign of damage but there is none physically there.  
  
 **"..I-I'm...I'm fine, we're fine..."** Regina takes it upon herself to move one the other woman's hand so that she can place her own hand there. Purple light shines from the Queen's right hand as it's laid against Snow's frame...but her hand is quickly moved away by the girl when she takes a step back from her step-mother.  
  
 _She has every right to not want me near this baby. Do not overstep this boundary again._  
  
 **"Regina I...I can't hear the fighting anymore..."**

The two stand there listening to the silence for what seems like hours when a triumphant horn is blown. Relief soaks into both of them, Snow being the first to move as she slings the full quiver over her back. The step-mother opens her mouth to say something. **"...Don't. Not a word to David. Please, just...just let him hear it from me.."** She's on the move, her boots tapping down the turret's staircase before Regina can object. She's left with no option but to follow.  
  
It was going to be a long night.


	3. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter so it may get re-worked over time.

Snow didn't wait for her step-mother. She's sprinting once again after jumping over the bottom step, blazing towards the armory. She feels butterflies in her stomach and a tightness in her chest, she's anxious to get back to her husband after having to hear the fighting for the last couple hours. She nearly collides into a solider as she slides into the barracks, greeted by the pinnacle clusterfuck it's become. Far too many of their men are bloodied and injured for her liking. The smell of iron tempting her to vomit as she pushes her way through the madness until she's grabbed by the wrist and pulled through a group of men. 

**"Milady, where's Prince David?"  
** Robin has a nasty gash above one of his brows and the amount of bright red blood makes her recoil a bit. 

**"What do you mean?"** The archer looks distraught as his eyes pull away to search over the men again. Her finger's dip into the top of his breastplate just below his neck and yanks him down to her. **"What happened, weren't you with him?!"**

**"I don't know! I don't understand it, I saw him come back this way! He should be here!"** She releases him, her hand now smeared in blood. She studies his face... he looks scared. Like an older brother whose lost track of his younger one. He's panicked just like she's becoming. She takes one of her gloves that had been tucked into her belt and folds it up before forcing it into his hand, making him apply pressure to his own wound. Setting her jaw, she pushing pass him without another word. Near the double doors leading to the courtyard she commandeers a horse just as a soldier is climbing down from the saddle. She pulls back and down to the left, rearing back the chestnut steed to turn him around before disappearing like a shadow.

\---------

It had been a few minutes since Regina and Snow had been separated. Snow just about flies down the stair while Regina kept a reasonable and royal pace. Again, Regina didn't do running. She could have poofed herself there but knowing her luck she'd have to witness the two love birds make out like teenagers while also having to force herself to make small talk with 'Pinecone Boy', assuming that he wasn't dead.   
But as she approached the arsenal depot the atmosphere changed gravely. She had completely underestimated the amount of destruction King George's men could cause. The stench of death and decay scraped against her nostrils. She spots the Thief, a stream of blood being soaked into Snow's once cream coloured glove. 

_Where is that damn girl?_

She weaves her way through to him. **"I suppose you've seen better da-.."** She was really trying to find the polite voice in her but the fear in his eyes sets her off course. **"...what is it, what's wrong?"** It's almost like she's annoyed.

 **"No one has seen David, milady, we thought he was here!"** It's him that pushes pass her to continue his search, but she grabs his arm. No one walks away from her, no one. She opens her mouth to say something when a horses whinny pulls both of their attentions just in time to see _'Her Royal Highness, The Bandit'_ vanish into the darkness. Regina grips him as she commands.

 **"After her and don't DARE return empty handed, Robin!"** Her tone and the way the words roll from her tongue with no hesitation....  
.....it's like once again she's the Evil Queen hunting down the wanted Snow White.

\----------

A tree branch swipes against the right side of her face leaving superficial scratches, thin trails of blood across her face.

 **"Milady, stop! Princess Snow!"** She can hear him. He calls and calls but she keeps pushing on. The pain in Robin's voice makes her want to slow and let him catch up but she doesn't. She need to get to David. She needs to find him. If George get's to him... she shuts out those thoughts.

_I will always find you._

He had found her, now she needed to find him.

A particular hard jump from the war horse beneath her has her questioning her sanity. Snow can almost swear the vertebrae in her spine have been reorganized with the force of the jolt. She should not be doing this in her new condition but she can't sit and wait around. All her years on the run had made her forget how to have patience and now being out in the forest had only reawakened her own inner Outlaw.

Robin is pushing the unfamiliar steed to it's limits while wondering how David ever managed to catch Snow at this pace. 

_How is she so fast?_

She slows for just a moment and he thinks he's about to end her streak but then her scream quickly changes his mind. Her horse had been trying to stop it's self before barreling into a cheval de frise barricade. The fine steed is impaled but not before throwing it's rider. He hears her hit the ground before his focus changes to the three heavily armored men moving swiftly out of the trees towards the young heir. Without thinking about consequences, he launches himself at the one closes to her.

\----------

_We need to get back to Storybrooke. I miss modern medicine._

It had only been 22 minutes since the Bandit and her pursuer rode out into the night but in that time space Regina had made herself rather useful. She started healing those who would allow her. They were still weary about the 'Evil' Queen living amongst them and the young couple but then one soldier in bad shape agreed. He would never forget the soft smile on her face that she gave him. Though it was a small act of faith, it gave the Queen a significant confidence boost in what she was trying to do.

_If only Henry could see me._

After that, more and more accepted until they had finally organized themselves from critical to stable. Never in a million years did she see think she'd find herself in _this_ roll. The atmosphere calmed, becoming only slightly hectic.

That is until the Prince was spotted then things hopped right back into madness.

The men who had been healed ran to him and pulled him from the horse that he was nearly bent over completely. The shouting intensifies, causing Regina to bark orders about more medical supplies being distributed to the few who were left before going off to investigate the noise herself. As David is quickly carried passed her she sees the two broken arrows lodged in his right side and a horrendous bloody mess across mostly his left side of his chest. Her mouth drops open, unsure if she's looking at a corpse being carried out the hallway.   
David and she didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things but they understood one another and more importantly where they stood with each other. She'd have to admit, he was a good and honest man who seemed to be willing to do right by other's regardless of the cost to himself. The nickname Snow had given him sure did fit rather well....and she supposed, after everything else, he was family. Him dying was not an option. The Queen throws more orders, sending whatever soldiers she could spare back out into the forest in search of the Princess before placing a hand to David's shoulder and whisking them both to her chambers. She would have preferred it had been his own but she'd never stepped foot in there and had no way to project them...that and the fact that all her herbs and potions were in her own room.

_If they did this to him...what's going to happen to Snow if they find her?_

\----------

Robin had already killed one of the men and now he and his new opponent roll and tussle in the dark, he can't see a damn thing. Things slow down for a second or two when a screaming banshee flies out from the dark, tackling him off Robin and over some bushes into the trees and tall grass. It was Snow... he scrambles to put his hands on his own weapons, or really any weapon at this point, while she and the brute fight it out. Just as he reaches his bow she briefly cries out in triumph. She doesn't get away unscathed though. He's sliced her pretty deep across her left collarbone to her neck; the sickening sight of her white clavicle peeking out. She's heaving as she straddling his body, hunched over leaning on her weapon. As the bandit princess rolls off him her cinquedea, her now new favorite short sword, slides out his chest. Robin has to admit he's impressed. She carefully reaches a hand to her neck but has to pull it back from the burning stinging pain...there's a lot of blood on her hand and now tunic. She steadies herself against a tree as she gets to her feet, calling out to him in the dark.

 **"...Robin?...you dead?"** There is a little bit of play in her voice as she's trying to lighten the mood. 

He laughs. Beneath his feet he feels some of his spilt arrows and bends to gather them.  
 **"...sorry to disappoint you, milady, but not yet."** He calls out before pausing... there had been three...  
As the number forms in his head he hears her scream and by the sounds of it she's fighting. He drops all arrows but one and notches it before crouching low. He's quiet like a fox hunting it's prey. He ready's his aim as he catches sight of her, but then he sees it, the glint of a dagger pressed to her throat as angry words fly between Snow and her attacker.  
It's as if they knew each other.

\----------

It was closing in on four hours since Snow had taken off.... _four_ hours.  
He should have dragged her back by now. Someone, _anyone_ , should have found them already.  
  


With the arrows removed and his punctured lung healed, she moves on to his chest. With a small athame she cuts his leather tunic away from his wound to get a better idea what she's working with. With her magic a little worn out from healing all the men from before, Regina results simpler methods when she could. Herbs are soaking in the water that she's dipping the cloth in, gently cleaning the wound as best she can. That's when she sees he's been branded, it's King George's insignia that he now wears. She can heal it a little bit at a time as her magic is regenerating and by the end of it his skin will be back to the way it was as if nothing had every happened... but the possibility of her step-daughter being returned to them with the same marking makes the dark forces in her dance.  
Once she saw David she had already planned a retaliation of some sort, but if they touched _Her..._ the Queen would level his entire Kingdom, leaving none to spare and laugh all while doing it.

Little by little she heals him and within a little under forty-five minutes, he's fully healed...but she can't afford for him to be conscious just yet. Out of fear that she wasn't willing to admit she had, she sedated the Prince. Regularly dosing him every hour. How could she not? How could she explain she'd let Snow slip through her fingers only to watch her gallivanting off into the night with his Sir Robin Hood of all people. On top of that, Zelena was still out there doing only who knows what and their unscheduled run in with her sister had left a strong, bitter taste in Regina's mouth.

Like her step-daughter, the older woman is unable to keep still and takes to pacing up and down her balcony.  
Eyes remaining locked on the courtyard waiting for some sign that they'd returned. 

_Goddamn you, Snow White._

The two women had done this dance too many times before; the Bandit eluding the Queen, leaving her to sulk and brood in her tower. The ice in Regina's chest only grows as the time drags by, wringing her hands roughly together as if her life depends on it. The old clock tower chimes signaling it's been another hour and David was due for another helping of delirium. 

While still in his drug induced stupor, she'd rouse him and convince him he was still injured and needed to take the herbal mixture to help heal him. She assumed it was her dark hair and terrible lighting because each time she woke him he'd call her by his wife's name and she'd only reply with a _'yes'_. No need to break his illusion for the time being, let the man have this peace because the dawn may bring horror.

It's another hour before the news comes. She’s just about to go back to her pacing when the footsteps of a foot soldier comes nearly rushing through her bedchamber door she deliberately left wide open. Her back is ramrod straight as she spins to face the news he brings, bracing for the worst. But she stops...it's Robin and he's... alone. Her mind slams on the breaks as she's trying to process things and that's when she sees it. The unmistakable stain of blood soaked into his hands and up both his sleeves almost to where his elbows are. There's a pricking of tears in the corners of her eyes but she tries to bat them away.

_...no..._

A disbelieving scoff bursts through her lips; the magnitude of this man's stupidity and sheer audacity to return to her empty handed. She can feel herself slip so effortlessly back into the Evil Queen she once was, taking quick long strides towards him... the magic is flashing like lighting bolts behind her eyes and she's ready to kill, starting with Robin Hood of Loxley.

 **"If there are gods you worship you have mere seconds to repent..."** Her hand rears back prepared to strike. 

**"..she needs you."** It quickly falls from his lips but it's more than enough to stop her in her tracks. 

**"Where?"**

**"Her maids brought her to her bedc-..."** He doesn't have the chance to finish before she cuts him off.

 **"Stay with him."** She points to David without looking in his direction. **"Tell him nothing if he wakes."** She vanishes in a lavender swirl.

She doesn't know the room but she knows the door and suddenly she's arrived. She doesn't hesitate and pushes through the heavy walnut door. Snow is semi-slumped against a bedpost, using it to prop herself up as one of her maids tugs off a boot and another is pinning the princess's hair up so that she can start the clean her wound. 

**"Go, the pair of you, out!"** Her tone is harsh and she makes a mental note to apologize to the two ladies in the morning. She had spoke to them like dogs and regretted it in the same second. Her eyes follow the last girl as she leaves, with a flick of the Queen's wrist the door slams shut. Snow's looking at her.

**"...they told me about David, whe-.."** She cut off my her step-mother. Regina isn't letting anyone get a word in edgewise.

 **"He's healed and now resting."** Still she keeps with the harsh tone. Her eyes trace across the younger woman. There is blood splashes against her face and the front of her tunic is covered in crimson from the wound near her neck. She and Robin have matching stains.  
  
 _What the hell happened out there?_  
  
She moves angrily towards Snow as the girl is trying to kick off her other boot. She looks like she's just crawled out of a slaughter house. With her magic fully restored, Regina waves her hand over Snow's body. The muddy boots, caked blood, wound and dirty clothes have all disappeared. She's now dressed a light cotton tunic, sleeves falling just at the elbow with her hair back down and free of dirt, leaves and debris. Regina stands directly in front of her, yanking the girls chin up and forcing her to look her in the eyes. Dark brown honey eyes searching her face.

Snow isn't quite sure what emotion she's seeing in her step-mother. It's not a look she's too familiar with receiving from Regina.

_....I thought you'd been killed..._

_**SMACK** _

Her head snaps to the right and she leaves it there. **"...my father did that, too."** It's almost as if she's whispering but not quite. Her hand slowly comes up, touching the corner of her mouth. Her hand closes into a soft fist when she sees the smear of blood on her finger tips. **"...go ahead Regina...heal me so you can hurt me..."** There's a substantial sadness there, like she'd been let down.  
And she had; they both had.  
Regina had several questions about what's been said but now isn't the time to dig into _that_ past. The Queen is already angry with herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Tonight, her step-daughter unknowingly had stirred the darkness in her. Pulling that old Evil Queen back out into the light when all Regina was wanting to do was leave her in the shadows. In the brief moment she thought this woman was dead, it had been so easy to fall back into the person she use to be... like a significant weight had been lifted. She so badly wanted to do good but it could be such a heavy burden. But this wasn't Snow's fault...all she wanted to do was find her husband. She didn't make Regina speak to the servants the way she did or make her fantasize about killing off an entire kingdom, or come inches from nearly killing Robin, that had all been her own doing... but she still took it out all on Snow.  
Regina moves her arm to pull the young woman close into a warm embrace in this private moment, the good half of her guiding her motions.... but the damage had already been done. Just sensing her step-mother is moving again makes Snow flinch at the prospect of her touch, bracing for another impact as she pulls back and away from her. She'd had enough fighting for one day and she wasn't about to start it back up again.  
  
The Queen stills herself at this reaction, only noticing now that the non-bloodied hand is laying protectively across her middle. 

The two are locked in a stare, each unsure of the other, before the older woman's amber eyes look away. With a flick of her wrist, purple smoke brings a slumbering Charming into the bed, setting him down soft in the sheets. She's slow now with carefully planned movements as she takes a step back.

 **".....goodnight, Snow."** The Queen vanishes.

_Just when things get going in a good direction for us...something happens and it's one step forward, two steps back._


	4. Constants and Variables

The following morning, Regina has to settle for having her tea alone in the garden. She expected this.  
Which was fine....  
And that night when she sat in the library to enjoy the fire and silence alone she told herself the same thing again... that it was fine.  
She had lived the majority of her life feeling alone so it should be easy to go right back to it, but it wasn't. It was far from being easy. It was the second morning out in the garden alone that she realized just how much enjoyment she got out of Snow's company. It had only been a short time that they had been functioning on a friendly level but it was something Regina could count out.  
Snow was a constant in Regina's variable life.

  
She's lost to the depths of her mind when a little curly hair boy runs to her, stopping a foot or so in front of her and does his best bow.

 **"Good morning, your majesty."** She jumps a hair at his scratchy high pitch voice but his smile and big eyes warms her from head to toe. It's Roland. His words aren't perfect and neither is his genuflect but that sweet boy himself is. 

_I miss you, Henry._

Not far behind is Robin, weaving his way through the garden trying to keep up with his boy. There's a touch of panic in his face and posture when he finally locates him within arms reach of the Queen.

 **"Roland."** The boys father gives the command in a tone that everyone in earshot of it knows what it means. _Get back here, now, boy!_ He carefully approaches ready to apologize and make amends for any disrespect his son may have caused but there is a smile across Regina's face. One that the Thief is reading as genuine but when she sees him come closer it falls. **"I apologize if he's bothered you in any way, milady."** There is a nervous twitch as he he's rubbing his thumb and fingers together. She had almost killed him after all.

 **"There's no harm done. Roland here is free to play wherever he likes."** She holds a hand out to Roland with a pause but then the magic happens. She closes her eyes for just a second as a small cloud forms in her hand. Robin is about to yank his son away but then he sees what she has conjured. She had focused on Henry's favorite chocolate drops from Storybrooke until a bag of them appeared in her hand. _Maybe we can get back_. The little boy claps his hands and giggles at what he's just seen. Accepting his gift he runs back to his father to show him.

Robin ruffles his hair and the two turn to leave.

 **"Stay a moment, Robin. We need to speak."** It's not the rough tone she would like to use but it also not the sweet one she had just used with Roland. She watches as the father leans down and kisses the top of his sons head before whispering something in the child's ear.

 **"...yes, Papa!"** The boy is off running again, away with a smile on his face.

Robin watches his little one go before eventually turning to address the Queen. **"...Milady?"**

She quietly considers him. Her eyes dancing across him, studying him. She motions to the chair across her, the one Snow usually occupied.  
 **"...Sit."** He is a little confused. His muscles hesitate but then he's moving, sliding into the cushioned wicker garden chair. They hadn't spoke since she had tried to almost kill him and now she was hosting him at her table. He couldn't figure this woman out. Without asking if he was even thirsty or wanted to join her, the Queen is pouring his tea and sliding it towards him. **"Tell me what happened in the woods. You and Snow."** It wasn't a question or an offer, it's an order. Her step-daughter's demeanor had been completely off when she last saw her in her bedroom. She wasn't fighting like a wild animal to get to David's side. She went riding out into the unknown unprotected to just find him dead or alive only to come back not quite right...she couldn't put her finger on it. She still needed to know what she had meant about her father but that would have to wait for another time.

 **"We were attacked...well, the Princess was."** Robin fixed his tea how he liked, adding just the right amount of milk with no sugar. **"I just stepped in to help."**

**"Restart and try again."** She's not amused with him beating around the bush. **"Let's start with why we have your loyalty? This isn't your Kingdom or land. Or we could start with why you're suddenly David's right hand man. I've seen what 'working up the ranks' looks like and this is something beyond that."** Her back straightens and her voice dips back into it's guttural 'Evil'. **"If you're trying to work your way into her bed I'll..."**

 **"What?! No, your Majesty! I would never!"** To his credit, Robin looked appalled that she'd even suggest it. **"Prince David is like my brother! He...he reminds me of a brother I lost. We were very close and he was lost on my watch."** There's heavy regret in his eyes and she acknowledges it, her eyes offering what apology she can manage, knowing she had misjudged. He takes a large sip of his tea before clattering the cup back down. **"Her horse was impaled and she was thrown. How she didn't share that animal's fate, I don't know."** She watches as his finger swirls around the loop of the fine china before him. **"The men had been waiting but I don't think we were who they expected, there were far too few of them."**

Of course Snow wasn't impaled. That girl had more luck in one finger than a crate of enchanted horseshoes. **"How many?"**

**"Three."** He finishes his tea. **"....she saved me."** The man looks away out towards the tree line as, he's not embarrassed but..sad and overwhelmed. 

**"She has a habit of that. It's her..Savior complex."** She smiles at her own joke. No wonder Emma was destined to save everyone. Like mother, like daughter. 

He shakes his head and leans forward. **"I would be dead if it wasn't for her. It was so dark I don't know how she could see but she charged the man straight off of me... she ran her blade through is chest."** He ran his hand through his warm brown hair that Regina was just now noticing she didn't actually hate all too much. Robin gives a short laugh to himself. **"She was ready to die out there, milady."**

 **"You're lucky she didn't or your son would be fatherless."** She hates that she says it without hesitation but it's the truth. Regina has no doubt in her mind that she would have completely gone off the rails for a second time and there would be no coming back from it again. She knew herself too well and she could feel the darkness in her still swirling from two nights ago like a restless dragon trying to be lured back to sleep. Perhaps it had been a good thing Snow had kept her distance. **"...and you're lucky she was an outlaw like you."** She sips her tea taking note of his somewhat angry silence. **"Was that all you two bonded over then? The deaths of a few terrible men?"** An eyebrow raises in curiosity.

_Her heart isn't that dark. Snow's not me._

**"...she didn't tell you?"** He's almost whispering as if he shouldn't even be asking the question. 

**"Tell me what?** " Her hand was on it's way to the teapot when it stilled. When he doesn't answer she asks again. **" _Tell me what_?"**

**"King George is dead."**

**"Yes, I know. David told me this morning of your valiant heroics. Said the Princess has done nothing but praise you."** She chuckles to herself as she finishes topping her tea off. But she truly was thankful he had been there but she wasn't about to let him know that. 

**"He...what?"** He looks confused as his brows raise, giving the Queen a questionable look. **"....it wasn't me."** There's that sadness again as he pinches the bridge of his nose. **"She killed him. She was so distraught over it. I tried to talk to her and tell her she was in the right, the bastard had a knife to her and if it hadn't been her it would have been me... it should have been me, I just couldn't get to him quick enough."** Robin once again looks away. He knows the heaviness of taking a soul regardless of the 'how' and 'why'. 

_Why would Miss Pureheart lie? And to David of all people?_

Regina isn't quiet sure what to say. She knew Snow had killed before but it wasn't until Cora's death that Regina understood what lengths the girl would go to ensure her family's safety. She wasn't a coldblooded killer but everyone can be pushed. If her step-daughter hadn't killed him and this had happened, Regina would have finished the job herself.

**"...she kept saying ' _he's him_ ' over...over his body. I knew they recognized each other by the way they spoke to one another but she wouldn’t tell me what she meant. She said she needed to speak with you, that you'd understand."**

**"They spoke? ...what about?"** Who knows what that bastardized King had said to get himself killed. What ever it had been must have been heavy.

Robin stands from his chair, he's been away from his boy longer than he had promised. **"I don't know, milady. It was very quick and they were very angry towards one another but I wasn't in earshot, I'm sorry."** He bites his lower lip. **"I wish it had been me for her, though. David filled me in on his fake father and his history with them and.. I just wish I could have done it for her."** He pauses and the two lock eyes.

_Maybe this Thief isn't so terrible._

She looks him over once more before nodding that he's dismissed. He half bows before turning away and leaving her in the garden to her own thoughts.

Regina sat there gnawing the inside of her cheeks, mentally kicking herself. She had been so blinded by her own self that she hadn't seen Snow clearly. The memory of two nights ago replaying in her head as if she was trying to retrace her steps. 

\---------------------------

That night she sits alone in the library once again, wondering if this 'silent' treatment she was receiving could be deemed as her step-daughter being childish but something told Regina that the girl was justified. In an act of what could only be described as fear, joy, anger, and disappointment all rolled into one, she had hit Snow. At the time, all she felt was full control and that scared her.

_What if I was born to be evil? What if this is my path?_

A finger nervously traces around the rim of her glass when a movement to her left makes her jump..... it's Snow.

_What the hell, I didn't even hear her. When did she get there?_

The girl tucks some of her curls away before stilling herself again, her now empty teacup sitting in it's usual spot. She'd been sitting there quietly sipping her tea staring into the fire for over the last hour, quietly allowing the two of them to get reacquainted with sharing the same space again. The Queen looks into her drink trying to count back to just how many glasses of wine she had, that maybe she was hallucinating. When she looks back, Snow is looking directly at her. Not in hate or anger or some judgmental scowl...she's just looking. Acknowledging her step-mother. They sit like that for a few moments as the fire crackles. Regina wants to say something but she doesn't know what it would be. The idea of asking the woman what she meant by ' _he's him_ ' passes her mind but she rejects it. Now is not the time.  
The younger woman gives a slow blink before turning her attention back to the fire. Her constant is back, the anchor in this ever variable world they're in for the time being. She follows suit and looks to the flames, but checks every now and again with a glance to make sure the girl is still there...and she is.

It must be somewhere close to midnight when she detects movement again but paired with a deep slow sigh that makes Regina think they are about to talk things out, that there was a long night ahead of them. This time she looks over, the girl isn't sitting in her chair but standing beside her. Just as both pairs of eyes register each other, Regina feels Snow's hand lightly press against the top of her shoulder.

 **"....goodnight, Regina."** It's said with a smooth nod, as if she wanted to make sure the older woman knew she was the one being spoken to, before her feet take her away, not waiting for a reply. The Queen hears the door leading out into the great hall creak open. She's waiting to hear it close but it doesn't...not yet. **"I'll see you in the morning."**

The door and Regina eyes shut simultaneously and she ever so slightly smiles. 

_One step forward....now don't step back._

**"....goodnight, dear."**


	5. Saboteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think little sweet and lovely Snow curses like a sailor to herself and when she's alone. hehe

Peace, like silence, never lasts.

She was running late.  
There wasn't a specific time that she and Regina met in the mornings but when she wasn't the first one there she felt late... and on top of that, the last bit of morning sickness hanging onto her had decided to delay her further. Last night ended up being a rather long one for her. Against better judgment she'd stayed up with Regina after having kept her distance from the woman for what she felt was long enough; she knew she could never keep herself away from her step-mother for long periods of time, their fates weren't written that way. She had tossed in the blankets and sheets begging for unconsciousness all night but no rest came, she was restless and struggling to find a comfortable position; the beds were so different here than in Storybrooke. Though her step-mother had healed her wounds she was still physically exhausted and sore from her midnight excursion. Her muscles were achy, finding it made her movements slow and calculated.

Finally, with the nausea passing, she found the idea of tea and maybe some biscuits becoming somewhat appetizing again. She put herself in one of her loose fitting empire cut dresses, the one David told her was his favourite but he said that about anything she wore... and when she wore nothing at all. The gentle silhouette made it easy for movement and was forgiving around her midsection. She still missed practical pants greatly though and had a good mind to take Regina up on her offer to 'poof-deliver' some yoga pants and sweats. Highly unbecoming of royalty of the Enchanted Forest but a staple in every woman's closet in Maine. 

She reached for her book, the one that normally accompanied her but she never made any headway with, but she decides against it. This morning would bring too much for the two women to muddle through, there would be no time to pretend to read. She wanted this friendship to work, she had _always_ wanted it and now they were slowly working their way towards that goal that she hoped was mutual. She looked in the mirror as she pulled some top layers of her hair back and pinning them down. Getting use to long hair again was a bit strange. 

_Keep your shit together, it's too fucking early to get stupid._

With a quick pace she makes her way down the long corridors but passing the inner ward and into the great hall she sees Regina coming from the garden and back up the steps and into the castle. She's moving at a rather fast clip that she's almost just black shadowy blur. 

_Fuck it, I knew I was late. This woman has no goddamn patience._

**"Regina?... Hey, wait up."** With a groan she quickens her steps, turning the corner to chase after her step-mother but the other woman has an angry deposition. **"Regina, wait! I didn't stand yo-.."**

**"...YOU."** The pair of them have stopped just beside another set of patio steps that led to the opposite side of the garden. Regina spun on her heels and is advancing back towards the Princess.

Snow's pace slows as her head tilts at the suddenly angry tone in the one word. She thought last night they had left things on an open note, she had told her she'd see her in the morning. **"Regina, I was on my way to meet you. I'm sorry, this morn-..."** The older woman is now directly in front of her to the point that Snow has to lean back a little. **"...what in the hell are you wearing?"** A smile begins to form in the corner of her lips as she's realizing what the Queen has on. A long floor length velvet black dress wrapped tightly around her body like a glove, beautifully decorated with what looks like diamonds, emeralds and feathers around the plunging neckline. Her own long dark hair is pulled off to the side while she's sporting an oversized hat made of the same material as her gown. Snow find's this odd. She and Regina had talked about toning down the whole 'Evil' vibe since there wasn't a need for it. Her step-mother had taken to wearing jewel tones again which looked absolutely gorgeous on her... and Regina had to admit she'd missed the rich hues.  
Something was picking at Snow's senses...this wasn't Regina. This was the Evil Queen.

 **"You took him from me! We were going to have the world!"  
** The Queen is close, far too close than she's ever permitted herself to get to others.  
Then... the strong perfume hits Snow the same time she's sliced through.

_.......please..no..._

There's a jolt of frozen electricity through her middle causing her breath to hitch with a gag. Their eyes study one another, Snow's immediately pooling with tears. She absolutely can't understand why this is happening. This is only a nightmare, it has to be.

 **".....re-...re-gina..?..."** Her breath refused to stay with her as her body begins to tremble forcefully. A shaky hand slowly moves up towards her lower abdomen, stopping at the cold steel that is now one with her body. She's afraid to look down, she can't do it, she refuses to believe this is happening... so she keeps her eyes locked onto her step-mother. She feels a twitch in the blade a moment before its ripped from her. The force of it causes her to grab the Queen's arm to steady herself, her legs giving out seconds after and she's now gripping the woman's skirts, slowly sliding down to crumple over on herself. She's on her hands and knees trying to find some air to breathe..one hand is trying to keep her balanced while the other is pressed deep into her wound, doing very little to stop the bleeding.

_....WHY?! FUCKING WHY REGINA?!_

Regina picks up her right heel and places it against the little brunette's left shoulder, brutally shoving her backwards into the marble flooring. She's struggling now, whimpering and making pitiful pained noises as she's trying to crawl backwards away from this devil. Her step-mother moves closer to her, marveling at the destruction she's done but then Snow sees it.... those big brown eyes flash with emerald magic...the perfume... it's not _her_ Regina. That's not her _mother_.

_.....I will kill you, Zelena..._

In that same moment of realization, the doppelganger disappears in her telltale green smoke.

Snow knows exactly what sort of damage has been done to her, after all she had done the same to King George a few nights ago. She also knows that she's not getting back up from this under her own will power and an even higher chance she'll die. All this aside, she begins to attempt to crawl again... tightly shutting her eyes and crying out in whatever voice she can find within herself. The pain is mind-splitting pure agony and she's aware of the cool clammy feeling that's creeping up her spine. She's desperate to find anyone... they at least need to know who'd done this, they needed to be warned. In her last ditch effort she rolls onto her back, reaching out to grab one of the tall wrought iron candelabras that lined the walls and pulls it down with a terrible crash... she needed to make a noise, someone needed to hear...  
The mural paintings that covering the ceilings are growing fuzzy but then there's a face over her yelling for help. She thinks she recognizes him as one of the gardeners and tries to remind herself to thank him if she survives....

....the next thing she's aware of is screaming...his screaming. The moment the blade had gone through her, David had known. He stopped everything and immediately began searching for her, sending everyone he met along the way to do the same thing while sending others to find the Queen. 

_...he found me...he always does..._

She's in the green room?...the lounge?...she's not sure, but it's somewhere new and soft. His face becomes clearer as he gets closer, dropping down beside her. She wants to grab him but her whole body feels so heavy. Reaching out, her wrist is grabbed for just a moment before he cups her face in his rough hands. **"Snow! Look at me Snow!"** The Prince presses a hand into her stomach and applies pressure to try to stop the bleeding until Whale can get there. The added pain seems to bring his wife back for a few moments and she's able to lock eyes with him. Her hand smears her own blood over his hand as she touches him.

 **"...I-...s-s-...orry..."** He shakes his head and screams her step-mother's name again. **"...s-s..he's..n-nnot...Re-..gina..."** His look tells her that he doesn't understand and she's about to try again when Whale enters; she'd have to confess, he was a sight for sore eyes... until he rips her dress and pours something that feels like acid over her. The Princess cuts loose a scream that surely ripped her vocal chords to shreds. 

_...I'm so cold...._

Her body is shivering as she begins to dip into shock. She wants to tell him she can't feel her legs, but she can't...the words don't seem to form. She tries to stay focused on him when she detects a shadow enter the room... it's Regina...she wonders if it's _her Regina_... but it must be judging by the look on her face and her blue dress.

_.....please let me go..._

\----------------------------

She was running late.  
There wasn't a specific time that she and Snow met in the mornings but when she wasn't there before the tea she felt late... and on top of that, there was something she'd been reviewing in one of her spellbooks she wanted Snow's opinion on but she had misplaced it and that had delayed her further.

_Aha! There you are!_

With the tome held in her hand, she checks to make sure it's the right one...and that's when the castle alarms are raised. Several seconds of confusion wash over Regina because for a moment she has no idea what's she's hearing. She didn't think she had ever heard those deep trumpets during all those years she lived in the castle. It was the yelling command of a guard in the courtyard below to close and barricade the castle gates that snapped her back. The spellbook she had reviewing slammed shut, falling from her hands and onto the ornate flooring of what had been her former potion room. Her signature purple smoke wrapped around her and took her to the top of the tower where she and Zelena had first met. In the instant she arrives, waves of her purple magic fly from her hands towards the beacon which magnifies it up towards the sky. Her own protection barrier comes down around the castle and it's surrounding area, grasslands and moat alike. Whatever had stupidly decided to wage an attack on the castle would now be either trapped or blocked out.

Regina scanned the skies waiting to see a flying monkey or some other equally horrendous beast but there was nothing. She waited a minute or two looking out across the water and towards the valley but there was nothing.

_What set off the alarm?_

She's moving with the idea that she needs a new vantage point. Standing at the wall she cautiously leans to look over the side half expecting to see grotesque beings beginning a siege in the garden but still... there is nothing. Her focus is broken by the sounds of clanking armour drawing closer until finally two soldiers come into view around a turret and running towards her.

 **"Your Majesty! You must go quickly!"** One of them breathed heavily, beckoning her to follow. 

She threw her head back with her best evil laugh. **"I'm not running, you fools. I run from no one! Not my sister and her monstrous groupies and especially not King George's broken army!"** She conjures a rather large fireball in one of her palms.

 **"No, Your Majesty. Its the Princess.... something's happened and the Prince is demanding you-...your presence!"** There was a look of something akin to fear in both soldier's faces. The fireball quickly fizzles out but the fire reappears in her eyes as she quickly approaches the one who spoke.

 **"Where are they? What's happened?"** The two questions form as one under the same breath. Whoever or whatever had laid a hand on either of the two idiots would have to answer to her. Only she had the privilege to taunt and half-heartily threaten her step-daughter and that disgustingly charming husband of hers.

 **"Th- they're in the lounge room down from the conservatory but we aren't sure what's happened. There's been screaming and chaos..but w-we only received the orders to find you, Your Majesty. Forgive us."** She could tell the poor kid was terrified for his life the way he stood there shaking like a leaf in a wild wind. No matter how many years had passed since she had ruled the Kingdom with an iron fist, the stories of the Evil Queen were still alive and well... and the fireball hadn't helped.

Regina pushed her way passed him with a quick but thankful nod before her purple smoke took her once again, reappearing now in the great hall. Sure enough, there was chaos down the wing that housed the conservatory, lounge and wine cellar... along with some storage rooms.

_..why are they down here?_

Servants, maids mostly, were hurriedly coming back and forth from the room, a few of them running into one another. There's one short ear-piercing anguished scream that shatters it's way down the hall towards her followed by David's commanding tone that she had ever heard but once before; when his wife and daughter had been sucked through the portal behind the wraith. 

Then she saw it.  
A pair of bloodied towels being tossed out into the hall. Her eyes followed them as they hit the opposite wall before falling onto a pile of even more crimson... but it's the ice of fear creeping into her chest that restricts her breathing when she notices the smeared blood trail. Her gaze follows it, causing her to take a step back now realizing that she'd been standing in the wet sticky mess. It looked like what ever had taken place had happened right by the steps leading out to the garden... before then being dragged down the hall to the now heavily trafficked room. 

_...Snow....she would have been in the garden..._

She heard her title called with the sound of running boots. She turns to find Robin coming close to crashing into her as he nearly slips in congealing trail, his band of Merry Men following behind him with weapons drawn ready to strike. **"Milady, what's happened?! We heard the alarms and feared the worst. Is it another attack?"** His words are broken between breaths. There's an odd second that Regina realized she's comforted to see him and his woodland soldiers. She opens her mouth to speak as she gestures to the spilt blood when she hears her name being cried out.

_...David._

Without saying a thing, she turns and goes towards the voice. Ascending the hall, each step barely registering as she moved closer. Her steps quickened into a _run_ when her senses are kicked back into full gear. She's screaming internally but time is in slow motion.

_Move. NOW._

Her mind was flooded, she couldn't stop an onslaught of worst case scenarios playing out one right after the other. She could hear David, he-... he was crying. These cries were unlike any she was familiar with from him... they were violent, painful cries. As the Queen reaches the room her right hand goes out, grabbing the frame, allowing her to swing herself through the doorway and into the horror show. 

With his back to the entryway, the Prince is on one knee, leaning forward toward his bride that's laid out over a once beautiful chaise lounge that's now covered in horrendous stains. One of his hands his cupping her face trying to will her to stay with him while the other hand grips one of her hands tightly. The girl is several shades too pale and the blood across her stomach, down her dress and dripping from the lounger has the Queen lightheaded. Snow's not moving...she's not sure the girl is even breathing, there's too much confusion. Regina's hand grips the doorframe tighter as she's certain her legs are about to give out. 

**"..wh-..what happened?"** It was a harsh whisper directed at David.... and Whale who she was just realizing was in the room doing all humanly possible to keep Snow White alive, hunched over and working grossly on her abdomen where her dress had been tore open. Oh how he missed modern medicine as well. The Queen would have had something to say about how much she disapproved about the 'Good Doctor' being in such intimate quarters with the two after catching wind of the one-night stand that occurred years back... but it didn't matter who slept with who at this moment.

David's head spins around towards her. **"HEAL HER REGINA!"** It's not a shepherds request or a kings demand, but a mans pleading. He's afraid and begging. Two long strides brings her to stand between the men before she drops down beside the lounge chair. Looking at her step-daughter she's almost positive she's dead until those hazel eyes slowly blink watching her. Regina rears back and moves Dr. Whale away, burying her hands into what's left of the lukewarm bloody mess of her step-daughter's pale green dress and slaughtered body. A cold finger touches her hand perhaps trying to make her stop or urging her on, Regina's not sure so she looks back to find Snow's eyes. The girl's mouth is moving... she's asking to be let go and that sends Regina into a fury.

 **"No, dammit! You're staying put! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS!"** Magic is pouring from one body to another, she's moving it as fast as she could manage and still trying to push that limit. This end wasn't acceptable; not here, not now. She feels the tiniest flashback of magic from the younger woman, the magic her child would have possessed and it dissolves beneath her finger tips.

_...I'm so sorry, Snow..._

She pushes further, her own body trembling having never used the extent of her magic this hard or fast before. Snow's body constricts as she groans; forced magical healing was painful by itself but now it's a pain on top of this fatal wound she received... the young woman can't withstand it and she slips into unconsciousness beneath Regina's hands.

_...she'll live..._

\----------

The new handprint in fresh blood from David on her upper arm is hidden well by her dark royal blue dress but bright as day on her hands, for both she and David. Once assured by Her and Dr. Whale that his wife would live, he drug Regina back out into the hall fuming as he flung her forward ahead of him. That look from the night of the wraith was back in his eyes. 

**"Why was she saying your name?! What did you do?!"** His eyes were on fire to the point where if she wasn't who she was then she would have been afraid of him.

**"I don't know now do I, David! And I didn't do a damn thing! We were suppose to meet this morning now why don't you tell me what YOU know!"**

Their tones were the same. The two of them had a bad habit of of getting at each other's throats when shit hit the fan. 

He shoved his hands into his hips and paced in a small area like an animal in a cage, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. **"I don't know what happened. I felt...I felt it when it happened and knew I had to find her. Some guards? ...I don't know who found her, it was a fucking massacre by the time I got here."** The tone has changed, he sounds utterly exhausted and looks it too. His eyes find the smear on the marble floors that had yet to be cleaned up. Hands falling to his knees now marking his pants, he leans over like he'd just been running for his life. It wasn't even noon and their Kingdom had taken a severe and direct blow, bringing it nearly to it's knees.

Regina looks at her own smeared hands. Never in her life did she think she'd ever accomplish having Snow White's blood on her hands...but here it was quite literally. For once, the greater part of her was disgusted with the visual but there was still a small part of her that was in love with the sticky red life force that covered her fingers. She closed her eyes and did her best to smother that part of her soul. **"I didn't touch her, the only plan was to meet for breakfast. You have my word on that."** She magics herself and David both clean. The door to the green room is wide open and she keeps an eye on Dr. Whale who's checking vitals before listening to her step-daughter's lungs and then moving on to so-on and such-with...she sort of loses focus on him as she stares at the limp body. She still looks too pale.

With his head down and eyes still glued to the floor the Prince uses the back of a wrist to wipe his face. **"....the baby?"** David can't seem to will himself into the upright position. The Queen moves closer to him, her eyes still watching their doctor clean his hands and arms in a washbasin. 

**"...........no..."** Her voice is soft and genuine, she truly is sorry for them both. This new child could have done some good for all of them. Her hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, giving him a firm but warm squeeze. **"She will heal and you two can... you can try again."** She couldn't believe what she was about to say next. **"...have hope."**

Whale gathers his things, turns and starts heading towards the door. Regina stops him just before he exits, the look on her face telling him David had been informed. The man nods, his muscles twitch to move but he stops himself to dig in his medical bag. His hand produces a medium vial of a clear pale daffodil-coloured liquid. **"This will help. No more than an ounce every couple hours until _it_ passes."** Regina nods, taking the bottle. Whale does his little half-ass bow with his head before showing himself out.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina transports Snow to the bedroom she shares with her husband, calling to the Prince from just inside the room. **"Take what time you need, David. I'll look after her."** Once again her voice is soft and understanding. She knows that man is probably going to get piss drunk but she also knows he needs it... he might as well escape from this nightmare while he has this time.


	6. Always Running Back

It took less time for the pain to wake her step-daughter than Regina was participating. The idea of dosing Snow like she had David crossed her mind but it was only a passing thought; the Prince had been healed and she was just buying herself some time where as this was a completely different obstacle. She watched as the girl furrowed her brows followed by her eyelids squeezing tightly together. When her hands wrapped around herself and she curled away into a ball onto her left side, Regina poured some of the liquid Whale had given her out onto a spoon. Parking herself on the side of the bed, she balances the filled silverware in one hand while taking hold of her step-daughter's shoulder in the other.

 **"Snow... I need you to take this."** She lightly tugged on the woman's shoulder trying to turn her to face her. She waits for a response or for her to comply but she doesn't. There's a few moment of stillness before she whimpers and folds in further on herself, like she's trying to crawl out of her own skin. **"Snow."** She repeats herself.

 **"......leave me..."** It's a muffled voice through clenched teeth, her face is turned away and pressed into the bedding as all her muscles in her entire body go rigid.

 **" No, now take this."** Her grip tightens for a moment but then she released it. She doesn't want to fight this wounded animal. **"This will help."**

 **"Leave me, Regina."** There is no hesitation. The voice is clear as a bell but it doesn't match the body it came from. It's dark and heavy with anger, like the phrase itself had possessed her.

Beyond frustrated and angry herself, Regina tosses the spoon back near the bottle, the medicine that had been so carefully balanced now spilling down the side of the desk it landed on. She places the hand that had been on the younger woman into the mattress and leans so that she's hovering over her. **"You know what?... I _should_. I should leave you here to twist and writhe alone. Is that what you want?... you _want_ to suffer? Is your pride so astronomical that you can't accept help or is it because it's help coming from _Me_?!"** With no answer or acknowledgment given to her she crosses a boundary and grabs one of the girls wrists but she's grabbed back with a fierceness. Another vicious cramp pulses it's way through the younger woman and the two stay locked in that position until it passes.

The Queen flinches. She'd forgotten what kind of physical strength Snow had, it was so rarely displayed that it catches her off guard whenever it is. Regina looks down at the hand holding her wrist, they were at a stalemate. When the cramp loosens it's hold, so does her step-daughter's grip. Her thumb glides gently across the inside of Regina's wrist to close the grasp it has on her. **".......she looked like you..."** It's nearly a whisper. Snow's eyes are still closed but her face has been turned from the sheets. There's silent tears pouring from her into the mattress.

 **"........what?..."** The Queen leans in closer. The tone has done a full 180, dropping into the soft motherly voice that only Henry was accustomed to. Once again she had jumped the gun with Snow, letting her own emotions and assumptions cloud her vision.

 **".....she was disguised as you...."** There is another pain across the young woman's face and she's shaking her head, trying with what weak energy she has to stiffen a sob. **"...you wouldn't do this... my _mother_ wouldn't do this..."** There are so many levels of despair in her voice. It sounds like she wants to give up... it sounds like she was serious about wanting to be let go.  
  
 _....her Mother?_  
  
Without having to use her name or moniker, the Queen knows exactly who was being spoken about.  
  
 _I will kill you, Zelena._  
  
Regina only looks at the pale hand that has her by the wrist. The entire Mills family, with the exception of her father, had been a poison to the White family; hellbent on it's entire downfall. If roles were reversed, she wouldn't want to look Snow in the face either. It's hard to convince yourself that something didn't happen when your eyes have witnessed it. She'd seen a version of Regina do this to her and now she was struggling to change that, to correct her mind and set herself straight. The Queen wants to tell her step-daughter that not in a million years would she have ever gone to these low and disastrous measures. She wants to tell her if she wanted to hurt her then it'd just be her she'd hurt and no one else she loves. She wants to tell her a mother, _her_ _Mother_ , would never do this. 

Gently sliding her hand from Snow's feeble hold, she presses the girl's hand back against her stomach and holds it there as she breathes a whisper. **"........no, _never_."** She pulls away, magically cleaning the mess she had made then pours another spoonful of medicine before resuming her position. **"I'm not going to leave you, now come on."** Her hand is back on the other woman's shoulder. **"You don't have to look at me or talk to me but I _do_ need you to take this."  
  
**  
  
  
The medicine works rather quick on Snow and the young woman is now finally resting, making only soft groans now an again; she's tucked beneath the covers somewhere between here an twilight. Regina inspects the pale liquid that had been given to her, dipping the edge of her pinky finger into it just enough before wiping it on the tip of her tongue. **"...laudanum."** She'd have to give Whale props, it had been a long time since she'd run across this pain killer and what an excellent job it did. The younger woman should be in this state a couple hours until she'd need another dose. Regina has a mind to go find David and make sure he hasn't drowned himself in a vat of wine somewhere but she refrains. She would be staying put in case her sister was still hanging around. With the barrier up she didn't know if that witch had been caught by it and had to make sure Zelena wouldn't come back an try to finish her botched attempt. She was also hesitant to leave Snow alone, unsure if she would try to hurt herself with the sort of mindframe she had been in. Regina didn't think her step-daughter could get that dark but a great toll had been taken on her and she couldn't be trusted alone right now. 

She takes the time to explore this space belonging to the Charming's. It's elegantly decorated which for whatever reason surprised Regina... as if she expected the place to be reminiscent of the rugged forest or something. Against the far right there is a grand bookcase that nearly covers the full length of the wall it lines. She browses through a few of them noticing that they aren't for show, that these books have been read multiple times.

_She's read all these?_

Great volumes and collections covering everything from science and literature to history and even advanced war tactics... she knows these aren't David's books judging by the small cursive notes jotted in the margins, some even in Latin. The Queens smirks and shakes her head, it appears Snow is far smarter than she's been letting on for all these years, or had even been given credit for.

Regina had been borderline almost delighted to see Snow that morning. With the trust and help of one of the guards she had healed being a guinea pig, she had attempted and perfected the freezing spell that Zelena had performed on them both. Then she thought she had found something to counteract the spell in one of her own books, looking forward to talking with step-daughter that morning to see if she could talk her into trying it out... but that would have to wait now.

She makes herself comfortable in a plush chair near a window that's not far from the bed.  
With a book in hand she settles in for the long haul. 

Later that night after David had sobered up and tried to take watch from Regina, Snow refused and then in a fit of pain she ultimately refused him entry. The Princess refused everyone from entering accept Regina and a maid or two. It was close to three days later before David was permitted back.  
  
She and her step-daughter never met again for morning tea but one week later, Regina was quietly joined late one night in the library. Neither of the two women spoke but it was enough, it was more than enough. In comfortable silence, the two royals shared a bottle of red wine in front of the fire.

**\----------------------------**

It was almost a month since the incident and five days since their last fireside chat. She and Snow were getting back to the way they had been before everything had happened but it was slow going. She noticed the younger woman couldn't meet her eyes so effortlessly like she once could; those hazel eyes could once stay locked onto her for long intense periods of time. But something significant had changed within the Princess, a light behind her eyes had dimmed and neither David or Regina were sure if it would come back.  
  
Snow White was missing.  
  
The Queen had spent her new free morning time studying her craft, practicing and created new ways to torture and hurt this green sister of hers who had yet to resurface... oh but when she did, there would be hell to pay.

  
  
 **"Again!"** It was a command to one of their lancer soldiers. He steadied himself, adjusting his grip and did as ordered, attacking his opponent, but there was no heart or fire behind him. He was simply doing it because he was told to, but he didn’t want to and she sees this. **"AGAIN."** She repeats herself with more vigor as her opponent crumpled to the ground from an attack he didn't see coming, ending with him getting gut punched with the pommel of her short sword. This time around, no one stepped forward to take the man's place. No one wanted to be accused of hurting the Princess but the way she was fighting it was them who needed to be afraid. It was like each match was to the death for her. Yesterday, Snow had run a blade through one of the men's legs and had to be held back from finishing him off. There was a darkness in her heart that was growing and Regina needed to put a stop to it.

  
Snow had thrown herself into everything she could. Taking back up archery, fencing, hand to hand combat and riding. Every morning she was up before the sun to go running the grounds and most of the times she's the last one to sleep. Regina could only watch as this girl tried to burn herself out, putting her anger into something useful... but now she was doing physical damage and if she wasn't stopped it would become damage done to herself. The first injury she had let slide. Rapiers were quick and she thought maybe the guard wasn't as skilled as Snow and perhaps the Princess had pushed a bit too much. She healed the man's arm and he seemed fine, no ill will. That was four days ago and the amount of wounds she was having to heal were piling up. This had to stop.

 **"Enough! All of you back to your duties!"** She gave pointed eyes to her step-daughter. **" _You_ with me. _Now_."** She turned on her heels heading back inside expecting to be followed.

 **"No! I am _not_ done here!"** Digging her heels in the Bandit Princess stands her ground, daring to defy her step-mother. Without turning around, Regina flicks her wrist and Snow is transported to stand in front of her. She grabs the younger woman and wrestles her through the stone archway of the armory. **"How dare yo-.."**

Snow is shoved into a rough wall as Regina holds her there. The stance is similar to all those years ago when Emma had the Mayor pinned against a wall of Storybrooke Hospital's medicine closet. **"How dare _I_?! How dare _You_! What has got into you?!"** Her voice brings back memories of her Evil days. The girl tried to wriggle away from her grasps but she's not fighting like she was outside, there's no fire or will. When it comes to Regina, Snow has no desire to hurt her or truly fight her with everything she has. She's never had it in her.

 **"Get off me!"** The little brunette is only held tighter. She tries to push her step-mother off her but she's shoved back and it almost knocks the wind out of her. Regina has a bit of height on her especially in the heels she's sporting along with weight. She'd noticed a serious drop in the girl's appetite and it showed.

_..skin and bones... she's too thin.._

**"No! Answer my question! Why are you doing this?!"** She's yelling as she feels Snow relax beneath her, looking away from the Queen's face. She gives no answer, her chest heaving as she slows herself into a pointed anger with her eyes on the floor. Regina let's up and to her surprise the woman doesn't run from her. There's a angry cut on her left jaw and when she raises her hand to heal it Snow flinches, anticipating a strike. Immediately, the queen takes the other woman gentle by the wrist and holds her in place before slowly raising her hand. As her palm simply passes over the wound she's healed and Regina releases her. It's now that Snow takes off, no thanks or added angry words. She's just gone.

_Just like Emma, always running._

**"We _need_ to talk, Snow!"** Regina calls out after her, knowing her step-daughter heard her... hell, they probably all heard her. 

\--------

He pours two goblets with water, handing one to his wife. She's dressed in her riding pants an one of her V-neck poet blouses. The two of them standing on their own balcony, Snow partially sitting with one hip up against the stone balustrade which makes him a little nervous. He sets his drink down beside her. **"Regina told me what happened today. What's been happening."** At those words, she slides from where she had been propped up an set out to leave but David blocks her. He was another one she never had the energy to fight. She heaves a heavy sigh and just looks at him.

 **"What do you want me to say? I got carried away. It won't happen again."** She tries to side step him but he's just there again in front of her.

**"Snow."**

She shuts her eyes tight at the sound of her name on his lips. **"Please don't, David. I don't have the energy to do this tonight."**

He scoffs. **"Don't have the energy?... You're kidding me, right? You've always been such a terrible liar."** He rests his hands on her shoulders and and rubs her arms up and down a couple times before cupping her face in his hand. The two just look at each other for a few moments and he knows she is just a couple blinks away from breaking down. He slowly tugs at her and she gives in, leaning into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. He leans his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head and whispering. **"Talk to me, Snow. It's still me."**

At his words, she pushes further into him and stills herself for a moment while her own arms wrap around his middle. Her heart aches with so much pain and there is rage in her she's never known before. She feels like her entire body is on fire all the time, she's sure if she put kerosene on her hands she'd be a spitting image of the Evil Queen. To his surprise she doesn't break, she doesn't collapse into sobs or a crying fit but she also doesn't open up. After a minute or so she pulls back gently and looks up at him. Her eyes are teary but focused though they don't seem to be able to remain that way with him for long either and she looks down.

 **"I love you."** She hopes that's all he needs right now because it's all she can give. She pulls herself up on her tiptoes and kisses him before dropping down and leaving him where he stands. She grabs her bow an quiver on the way out the door.

\--------

There's not much daylight left. The sun is setting quickly but the restlessness makes her feel like a drug addict, craving to run and run and run until she can't any more. She can't sleep, she's barely able to eat or concentrate on small meaningless tasks. She feels like she's dying alive.

 **"Milady, can I give you a hand?"** She was somewhere off in another galaxy but is pulled back when she feels a hand against hers and a soft voice.

**"I'm sorry, Robin. My mind was elsewhere."**

**"Allow me to help. Please."** He takes the flank cinch of the saddle from her hands and loosens it by a notch. **"Might I ask if you'd like some company?"** He'd seen the blank stares that always seemed to be there now. He had been beside David when the two had crossed paths with the Queen earlier in the day. He had also been there when David had completed broken down, sitting with him for days until he was able to be with his wife again. 

The Princess places one foot in the stirrup and swings herself up. **"No, thank you."** She situates herself then holds her hand out for him to give her the reins, but he doesn't. He had followed her only out of pure concern. No orders had been given for him to do so but he did out of the need to make sure she was safe for his own peace of mind. **"Robin."** She leans forward and holds her hand out further.

**"I'm sorry, Milady. I don't think I can let you ride alone."**

**"Says who?"** She's waiting for Regina's name to be dropped because David would never dare.

 **"Says me, Your Highness."** He gives her a sad soft smile and nods over to his own horse that's already saddled and ready to go. Her hand drops as she follows his eyes and gives a heavy sigh.  
  
Her gaze passes over the horizon before closing briefly, her words echoing her step-mother's. **"Don't get in my way."** Her hand extends for a third time and she's finally given what she wants.

**"I wouldn't dream of it."**

**\----------------------------**

Regina sits quietly alone in the library like she had done the last several days. She's not sure what she's feeling or what she _should_ be feeling. She missed Henry greatly. He was mostly all she thought about at night. Wondering where he was, how he was doing in school, if Emma was feeding him more than just sugar for breakfast... oh she missed her son terribly. Some nights her thoughts drifted to Baelfire and Belle and if they had found Rumple, wondering if the Dark One truly was gone or not. Some nights her thoughts went to the Pirate and if he had found his beloved ship and some nights her mind came close to wondering about Robin... but she tried to keep it focused on only Roland. 

The fire cracked as a log split. She sits up and pours the rest of the wine into her glass before leaning back into the chair, her head falling back with her eyes close. Tonight her thoughts were on David and Snow. David seemed to pulling out of this disaster as best he could, staying above the tides so to speak but she didn't recognize Snow anymore. She wasn't sure who that woman was walking around in her clothes.

The library door creaks open and she can hear soft padded boots walking in what sounds like an uneven gait. The figure comes into the glow... it's Snow and she's accompanied by a bottle of something a bit stronger than wine. She leans her elbows on the back of the chair she usually occupies. **"....talk."**

Regina looks at her wide-eyed. If she didn't know any better she'd say that sounded like a command. **"Excuse me?"**

_She must be drunk to be daring to talk to me this way._

**"You wanted to talk, so here I am... let's do it before I'm either too drunk or too sober."** Her head hangs down as she waits for whatever her step-mother wants from her, what hair isn't pulled back by the partial braid is falling forward. It looks like it's a penance for her to just stand there and breathe.

 **"Sit before you fall down."** Regina shakes her head and turns her attention back to fire but the younger woman doesn't move, she just softly rocks from to side to side.

There is silence but it's not the kind they're use to.

Eventually there is movement, the Princess lowering herself into the chair's edge. The bottle of what looks to be whiskey or brandy sits on the marble floor in front of her while she's braced up with elbows in her knees and face buried in her hands. Regina can't help but look at her, how broken she is. She doesn't know this _Snow_ who sits in that chair beside her. She shakes her head and clears her throat. **"...Why?"** It's a shitty and broad question that somehow doesn't go unchecked by Snow even when drunk.

 **"Do better, Regina... ask the questions you mean to."** Her voice sounds lifeless and dull. Her hand fishes the bottle from beneath her and she takes a swig before placing it back where it was.

_Well this is certainly a different dance than we're use to.  
She wants to play this game?... Then lets play._

The older woman goes back to beginning, starting with the first question she had wanted to ask when she was still afraid a fight was going to follow. Seems too late for that now with all things considered. **"Has David ever hit you?"** There is a long silence and Regina is thinking maybe she bit off more than she can chew, that maybe she doesn't want to play this game after all. A soft scoff breaks her train of thought as the Bandit sits up some.

**"If we don't count the first time we met, then no. He's never hit me."**

_Ah, that's right. He knocked her from a horse, she hit him with a rock._

**"...and you're father?"**

Now the silence is thick. Again, she reaches for the bottle, swishing around its contents before taking another sip and clearing her throat. **"Why do you ask questions you know the answers to?"**

**"Snow."**

**"Yes. Next question."**

_Maybe that's enough of this game, we're just going to keep hurting each other._

But Regina can't help herself, she has to push until everything is out in the open because once that's done it can be dealt with. **"Why did you tell David that it was Robin who killed George?"**

 **"Because David didn't need to know the truth, because I knew it would be good for him to have someone like Robin beside him like..."** There is a huff of a breath, like Regina should already know these things. **"...like I have you and because..."** She trails off. Regina knows a half truth when she hears one.

 **"...because you were afraid you were becoming me."** This stops Snow. She takes a few moments to just breathe before pulling her head up to find her step-mother's eyes.

 **"I so badly wanted to talk to you that night... I knew only you would understand and.."** She lifts herself so her hands are now propped on her knees. **"... and really Regina, who else would I confide in?"** She breaks eye-contact and shakes her head with a sickened and saddened chuckle to herself.

The Queen takes a moment to turn her face back to the hearth, sipping at her wine. The silence is a bit more breathable. Snow was right, the three of them only had each other. She could see why the younger woman would want to pull Robin into their little brigade. Belle had gone with Neal, Ruby and the Widow Lucas had gone back to their nearby village and who the hell knows where the dwarves are at this point. Snow had wanted to talk to her and Regina only hurt her further.

_"...heal me so you can hurt me..."_

It was becoming painfully obvious what Snow had meant. Regardless of how Regina treated her, Snow would always come back for more cruelty or tenderness, whatever her step-mother was in the mood for giving her in that moment. Earlier that day when she had tried to heal her, the girl was expecting more pain and stood there ready to take it... but then she healed her and she ran. Now she was back in Regina's presence allowing herself to be subjected to any an all questions the older woman could think up.  
  
 _Why, Snow? Why do you do this to yourself?  
Why do you allow me to do it? Why don't you fight me?_

 **"Zelena came to us that night at George's request. They had planned to..."** Snow's voice cuts itself off and Regina looks back to her. Both hands are wrapped around the bottle and her head is tilted away from the firelight, away from her step-mother's watchful eye. She’s fighting angry tears. **"....it doesn't matter anymore."** The Queen can put things together. The King and her Sister-Witch were in cahoots to take Snow's child. Snow clears her throat. **"I think Zelena _thinks_ she was in love with him.... that's why.. that's why she sought revenge for his death."**

Silence again.

In one pass, Regina finishes her wine. **"....they would have had magic....your child..."**

**"..........what?"** Snow's chest is tight and she feels like she wants to vomit but it's not from the amount of liquor she's had.

 **"When I was healing you I... I felt it."** Both women are quiet. Regina isn't sure if she's overstepped a boundary and the growing silence and stillness doesn't help. Snow's face is buried back in her hands but she's quiet. **"You can't keep going like this, Snow. I don't... I don't want you becoming me. I can see the darkness in your eyes an I know what it's doing to you."** There's more quiet and for a longer time than she would have liked, worried her words are falling on deaf ears. **"I'm not going to sit by and watch you destroy yourself.**

**"....please help me..."**

Regina smiles to herself at those three simple words.  
Snow was coming back home.


	7. The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heart-warming chapter about a Robin Hood and Snow White adventure. I feel like their friendship could have been EPIC!

Regina's plan was working.

She had decided to tackle keeping the young woman's mind busy as well as trying to burn her out; two birds, one stone. She'd sent Snow out into the Enchanted Forest in search of potion ingredients. Now mind you, she was only running low on three or four things but she figured as long as she had a willing body to do her bidding and she _didn't_ have to take the heart from them.... well, then why not send her out for the whole lot. For three days she handed Snow a list of things she needed and, much to her surprise, the girl came back every day with every single item. She looked exhausted but calm and collected.  
However, there was also a catch... David had to go with her and if not him then their fellow, and now fourth musketeer, Robin. It was a way the three could provide some company as well as have her back if anything happened.  
An oh, did it ever. 

The first day of their agreement, Snow had taken David with her just like Regina knew she would. The two were like kids ready to rob a candy store that morning, running head first into an adventure together like old times. But apparently things had taken a turn for the weird when Snow returned with David as a bird... a raven to be exact. An while he made a rather beautiful bird, Snow insisted Regina return him to his usual _Charming_ self after the Queen deduced the idiot had eaten a Darkwing Mushroom. After that, Robin assisted the Princess for the next few adventures. The two outlaws became quick friends in a matter of hours and Regina couldn't help but wonder if the two had met long ago, before her Prince Charming, if something more than friendship would have happened. She made sure to keep her eye on the Thief but he kept himself honorable.

On the second day, both Robin and Snow returned caked in mud, completely out of arrows and a couple scratches here and there that the Princess decided to keep as souvenirs of her journey. David wanted to put a stop to it all but is wife insisted she carry on but both archer's refused to expand on the events of that day. The third day was suspiciously uneventful.

Then on the forth day with a list of only four items.... the hole happened. 

Without having somewhere around thirty items to retrieve, the two decide to leave mid-afternoon... and after eyeing the list, Snow feels like they should be back in no time. After all, it looks like the rest of the items could be found in the market. And they are. The four items are as easy as riding out the castle gates to the nearest market which is exactly what they do. Unfortunately, they have to go to a second market for the last item so the trip is extended by an hour but it's no issue. They weren't in a rush anyway. The two of them are set with their list complete just at the market closes for the day.

**"Mercury?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Sulfur?"**

She checks the saddle bag on the right. **"Yep, four ounces."**

He makes a face as he reads the next one. **"...does this say spotted goats blood?"**

She smiles a little and holds up a blood filled bottle. **"Yes, it does... an I'm sure we don't want to know why the market carries it."**

**"Fair point. Last but not least, Prussian Blue."**

Snow holds up a capped glass jar that has a sealed leather pouch inside. **"We've got everything."**

Robin folded the little list and shoved it into his breast pocket before taking back up the reins to his horse beneath him. **"What's all this for? It's like she's getting ready to serve a banquet."**

These words bring a little more than just a smile to Snow's face... she almost even chuckles. **"Oh, I hope not. The majority of everything we've collected are poisons, like the Prussian Blue and the toad with th-.."**

 **"Don't even mention it again. I can go the rest of my life without encountering another one."** He makes a disgusted face as he turns his horse around. **"What now?"**

Snow climbs up into her own saddle. **"Now? Now we go back. Unless you have an errand you need to run?** " Their horses keep a steady pace with one another. At this rate they should be back right after sundown. 

**"No, sorry, I meant what's in store for tomorrow? Is she sending you out on a different task?"**

Snow's eyes have wandered out to the setting sun to her right, the tall grass waving in the evening breeze. **"I didn't ask and she didn't say. I suppose I'll find out tomorrow."** Her voice is flat like she's just stating facts. She's itching to run... and run and run... she's restless and unless Regina sends her out again tonight then she's sure she'll have to drink just to settle herself. Robin just nods to himself, for him he's supposing he'll just have to wait as well. **"Thank you for coming with me. I would say you didn't have to but I think Regina would say differently."**

 **"No, Milady. It's been my pleasure and... well, it's been interesting to say the least. The company's not bad either."** He smiles at her and this time she smiles back; it's a closed lip small smile but it's a smile nonetheless.

In a clearing around a bend, there is a patch of Snowbells that catch her eye and she feels like maybe it's a sign, that just maybe things are going to be alright given time. She slows her horse and just when he reaches a walking pace she hops down.

 **"Milady? What is it?"** He stops his horse abruptly with a hand resting on his sword.

 **"It's alright."** She hands her reins over to him and points to the patch of flowers out across the way. **"I'll be right back."**

Robin is a bit confused and starts to dig in his pocket, calling out to her. **"Did we miss something? Were they on the list?"**

She's already jogging across the knee high grass when suddenly she disappears. Flat out.. just... boop! Gone. As if the earth had swallowed her up.

In the sudden grip of fear, he drops formalities. **"SNOW!"** Immediately he jumps from his steed and sprints across the field to where he last saw her. In the last bit of day light left he sees the edge of the hole right before it's almost too late. He leans back hard and goes into a slide before falling to the ground. He looks over the edge just in time to see rolling over onto her back. **"Your Highness! Are you hurt?!"**

One of her forearms moves to rest over her forehead as if she can't believe she's just fallen in a hole... AGAIN. She starts to laugh but then quickly whimpers and holds her ribs while still trying to suppress a chuckle before painfully coughing.  
 **".....watch the first step. It's a killer."**

Robin's face hangs as he breathes a huge sigh of relief. He dreads to think to what could have happen. After her words run through his head again he laughs and then laughs harder shaking his head. Of course these last few items would bring trouble. It's when he gets to his knees staring down into the crater that he sees the problem... she's a good fifteen feet down. He can't reach her. Even if he lead the horses this way and tried to use the reins they'd still be too short. He looks back to her before checking the horizon. The sun is just a little sliver of orange that's quickly disappearing. Slowly she's getting to her knees before even slower moving to her feet. **"Milady, I believe we may have a problem."**

 **"...yeah, I noticed. Pretty sure I won't be crawling out of this."** She leans against the wall of dirt and root, dusting herself free of what debris she can. An arm wraps around her middle, fairly certain she's torn some cartilage if not cracked a rib. She looks at what's left of the illuminated sky above her. **"You have to go back and get some rope or some help. It's not like I can wander off."**

 **"Surely you must be joking!"** Now they're talking like old friends, her status pushed aside. Right now they are just Outlaw and Bandit. **"I can't show up without you, the Queen will have my head!"**

 **"No she won't. She's changed, I can promise you that."** She leans back against the dirt and carefully sinks down into a sitting position. There was no one better who knew Regina and her ways.

 **"And if I leave you here, what if something happens then?"** At this, Snow rolled her eyes. What is it with men thinking she's incapable of handing herself with some wild dog or other creature. Then Robin's face changes dramatically. **"...What about Zelena?"** At the mention of the name, Snow looks away and finds a particularly interesting twig to look at. She doesn't want to hear that name again.

 **"Drop down my bow and sword, I'll be fine. Daylight is fading, you need to go."** She hears him move away to do as instructed, the rustling of a pack and weapons moving in the distance. He peers over the edge and slides down her sword along the wall before doing the same for her bow and quiver. She grunts as she leans over and pulls them closer. She hears the sound of him hiss like he just hurt himself and she picks her head up. **"...Robin?"**

He comes back to the edge again. **"I take it your horse knows the way back?"**

She nods. **"Yes and it's actually Regina's. I think if they let it in the castle it'd go straight to her."** He nods as if he's heard exactly what he wanted to hear. He fades away and it's quiet for about a minute an a half until she hears a slap and the sudden thumping of hooves moving away. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to take peace in this unplanned isolation.... that is until Robin sits at the edge of the pit with his feet dangling in. **"....Wh- ...I thought you left?"**

 **"No, milady. My orders were to accompany you an that's what I'm doing. Your horse will bring my horse to the stables and then help will come... and the Queen will get her supplies."** Even though she can't see his face clearly she can hear the smile in his voice.

**"I'm sure they will but they don't know we're in this field... they'll go back to the market. They don't know we're here."**

**"They do now."** He holds up what looks like bloodied fingers. **"Wrote a bit of a messy note. The Prince will find us... well, you. He always does, right?"** That was the noise she heard, he used his blood as ink, not the best idea as she's sure that will set the castle on high alert but it's still efficient.

She tilts her head and gives him a look that he would have seen if it wasn't already so dark in the pit. **"It would have been quicker if you had just gone in person, you know?"**

 **"Hmm, yes, but then I'd have to defy your Queen's orders an I prefer the outdoors to indoors anyway."** He turns himself, the length of his body is now along the edge of the hole. He's looking up, watching the sky change from dusk to twilight. She watched him from her dark corner, leaning back against the earth and watches semi-purple clouds float by. It's a different quietness than the kind she has with her step-mother or David... an it feel like a breath of fresh air, like she doesn't have to run right now. **"... Are you alright, milady?"** Her stillness must have worried him because he sits up propped on an elbow facing down in her direction.

 **"Please call me Snow, Robin. Otherwise I feel I may have to start calling you Sir Hood."** She gets a chuckle out of him with that. **"...an yes, I'm alright."**

He sits back up completely, clears his throat and pauses at her words for half a minute before speaking again. **"I'd like to offer you my deepest condolences, Snow."** Things had taken a turn for the more serious now. She had heard those words far too many times in the last couple weeks but somehow coming from him and the way he said it with such sincerity... she felt it. She could feel how sorry he was. Her throat is burning from the crying she's holding back and because of it she keeps herself silent, not trusting her voice in this moment. She's thankful she's stuck on a dark hole when a tear rolls down her cheek. **"My wife an I lost our first. He was stillborn."** He clears his throat again and is now looking at his hands, inspecting the pitiful bandage he'd made for the wound he caused. **"We had planned for our child. I even-.."** He chuckles once with a shake of his head. **"I even promised my wife I'd find honest work. Imagine me, a thief, trying to manage something like work in a tavern!"** He chuckles at the very notion before leaning back to glance at the sky. Snow can hear the sound of threatening tears in the back of his throat while her own waterfall down her face. **"..I had the same reaction as you. I began taking bigger risks, looting bigger carriages and heavier armed strongholds. I put my men's lives at risk because I stopped caring. I was ready to throw my marriage away. I didn't give anything or anyone a second thought."** His head comes back down and he leans over with his elbows resting on his knees. **"I was so angry all the time. And then a friend of mine sat me down and we... we just talked. He became a brother to me, helped me see the pieces so I could pick them back up.** " She wasn't sure if he was seeing her but somehow in the dark he's able to lock eyes with her. **"An then Roland came along.. an somehow I knew that things were right. That I was where I was _suppose_ to be. That things were how they _needed_ to be."**

At his words, she can stiffen her cries no longer and she buried her face in her knees that had been drawn into her chest. In her head she's chastising herself, telling herself she has no right to cry here and now in front of this man. She tried to take deep breaths to quickly get a grip on herself. **"I'm so s-sorry, Robin. I didn't know... I'm so sorry y-you and... and your wife went through that.."**

He releases a long sigh. **"It has taken me a long time but I've begun to be a peace with it."** His hand rubs the back of his neck. **"I know... I know our experiences with this loss are different an I know that witch has hurt you and David an I am in no position to ask this and no right to, but please heed my warning an do not try to seek vengeance for what's been done. You will only cause more pain to yourself."**

\----------

David waited near the stables. Though he no longer had a wrist watch he had a pretty good idea what time it was and knew is wife and his current closes friend were late. They had been so prompt the last two days, leaving at dawn and back by dusk but now it was almost an hour after the sundown with no sight of them. The toe of his boot digs at a root for a moment before beginning his wandering pace again. A flurry of purple clouds appear just off to his left. **"Still nothing?"**

He motions around the area surrounding them. **"Do you see them anywhere?"** He over-dramatically waves his arms. **"No. You don't."**

_Watch that tone with me, 'Farming'._

**"Keep your shirt on. They probably just got sidetracked..."** She takes a short but deep breath. She wouldn't admit it or show it but she was slightly worried. **"You know your wife. She gets distracted by a blue bird and next thing you know she's gone for hours."**

 **"This isn't funny, Regina. What if-..."** He trails off, unwilling to finish the thought aloud.

 **"..what if she's dead?"** There's a scoff as the woman puts her hand on her hip and faces him. **"I think you'd be the first to know with your... whatever it is, that superpower you two share."**

 **"That's not what I was going to say."** She tilts her head and gives him small confused look. It's his turn to face her, the pair standing closer to one another than they usually allow. **"I don't know if I trust Robin with her. You know she's not herself right now. She's vulnerable. If he tries anything with her... if he** ** _touches_** **her..."**

 **"Do you trust her?"** She raises an eyebrow... and she's surprised when he hesitates so she repeats herself a little clearer.  
 **"David, do you _trust_ Snow?"**

_...does he doubt her? Is this because of her fling with Whale?_

**"Yes. I trust her, Regina, but.."**

She puts her hand up to prevent him from pushing the thought further. **"Then leave it at that."** A guard yelling to open the gate catches them both by surprise and David takes off towards it only to be met with two riderless horses. The well-trained thoroughbred comes to a stop in front of the Queen with the Thief's reins attached. The saddle bags hold the few items she had asked for. **"I don't understand."** She looks at David. **"There isn't a scratch on these animals, they're calm, they haven't been attacked."** She looks past David towards the gate again. **"Why are they here but Snow and Robin aren't?"** David starts pulling the extra garb off Robins horse, ready to climb up when he finds the blood-written note on the back of the list.

 **"Regina."** He holds up the little parchment and the red catches her eyes.

_"Snow in hole. Need rope. Snowbell patch. Field one hour away."_

David reads the note aloud then reads it again silently for himself. **"This is written in blood."**

**"It better be his."** Regina has already removed her saddle bags herself and is seated atop her horse. **"Hurry up, Shepherd."**

\--------

**"You're right, you _don't_ have any right to ask that of me. I wasn't going to allow King George or Zelena to threaten..."** She wipes her nose before pushing angry tears away, unable to verbally finish the thought. **"What _she_ did is unforgivable, Robin. I cannot let it go, I refuse to!"**

**"That's not what I'm suggesting. Of course, don't let it go. Be angry, be upset.. it _is_ unforgivable, you're right. But don't seek her out. Don't get so blinded that you lose focus on what you have and what matters."**

  
The two sit in silence for a long time, a more breathable quiet then what it had been before. Snow slides down into the dirt so she's more in a reclined position as she looks up at the stars. Robin lays back down along the side of the opening with one foot hanging off the edge... the Bandit can just barely make out the Thief's silhouette. She knows he's right and she hates it. She closes her eyes and just lays there for a while as she thinks. There is so much pain in her heart she doesn't know what to do with herself. Her arm that's braced around her ribs moves down until her hand lays across her stomach. **"....I was afraid."** She hears Robin move, signaling he was listening. **"When I realized I was pregnant, I was afraid. Really, I wasn't quite sure what to think. We were... we were still in Storybrooke. There were threats one after another, plans were being made on a wing and a prayer... it was all _so_ _exhausting_. From one crisis to the next."** Her hand presses into her abdomen. **"At first I couldn't swallow the idea of bringing a child into that chaos but I knew we could make it work... and then we had to say goodbye to our daughter for the second time."** Her eyes open and slow warm tears rolls down the side of her temples. She feels like she may not be able to breathe over the pain.

_... I miss you, Emma... I miss you so much..._

**"When we were brought back here I was torn."** Her hand that lays against the ground grabs a fist full of cold dirt. **"I knew we were being given a second chance but what it cost us made me think I didn't want it."** She shakes her head slowly from side to side, disappointed in herself. **"I wasn't sure I wanted another child anymore but David was so excited... I couldn't deny him his own second chance an I knew what I was feeling was just grief for what we had lost with our daughter."** She chokes back a sob, struggling to keep a grip on herself. **"...I felt like a monster."** She shakes her head again like she can get out of the nightmare she's living in.

Robin lays there on his side facing the depths of the pit. The woman completely pours out her heart to him about the hell she's been in. He wishes the two of them were sitting side by side so that he may properly see her face but he thinks maybe this is better. It's only here, hidden in the dark where she's covered in the shadows, where she can let go and stop hiding. Where she can allow herself to open up and share her pain with someone else an not feel judged or pressured to say the right things... it just surprises her who that person is. She had been trying to work herself up to talk to David but for the first time she felt like she couldn't which now seemed preposterous. The Outlaw sits there listening as she's unpacking the last few weeks on him an he welcomes it. He let's her go on until her voice turns to cries. He lets her, encourages her even... now he's wishing he could pull her out the hole and give her a drink and a hug if he's allowed, but the rescue party will be there soon enough. 

It doesn't feel like two hours have passed, it some how feels like time has just stopped for them both... until he hears her voice get picked up again. She sounds more like herself than she has in a long time. **"...Robin?"**

**"Yes, Milady?"**

**"What do you think of Regina?"**

There is silence again as a small smile sneaks into both pairs of lips. **"Well, if I'm allowed to say, sh-.."**

**"You're not."** As if on cue, a fireball in Regina's hand lights a path as she and Prince Charming come marching through the tall grass.

 **"Snow?"** She can hear the worry in her husband's voice. From the light in her step-mother's hand she can see all three of their faces peering over the edge and it feels like the best thing in the world.

 **"I'm here, I'm alright."** Her voice is soft. She disappointed in herself, how she's been acting towards her beloved, he was hurting too and she had been selfish an inconsiderate. She grunts as she rolls over to get to her knees, and there is a tingle of magic in front of her. The firelight grows and she can see a wooden ladder in front and all she can handle is a nod to herself.

_...Regina and her infinite fucking wisdom._

Standing, she secures her quiver an bow on her back before tucking her sword through her belt. It's a slow climb from the pain in her ribs but it's the tears that seem to be what's making it harder. The closer she gets to the top the harder it is to fight them to the point where she's holding her breath the last two rungs. David takes her weapons off her first and hands them off to Robin before helping his wife up and out. **"Snow, you alright? It scared me wh-..."** He sees her face and it looks like it did when they were on the balcony, but this time she's not holding back. **"Snow? What is it?"** Her hands come to her face before she falls forward against his chest. Her whole body shakes as she painfully sobs relentlessly. He wraps his arms around her before scooping her up and cradling her like a child, holding her close to him as he stands.

 **"She's alright, David. Take her home."** Regina's head motions back to where they left the horses and the Prince doesn't hesitate, turning and marching back through the grass to the dirt road.

Regina waits until the Charming's are almost half away across the field before addressing Robin. **"I see she took the bait. Did she talk?"** She keeps her eye on the couple rather than acknowledging the man. 

**"She did, milady. Just like you thought she might."** Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't a little hurt that Snow hadn't opened up to her but how could she expect her to. With the way she had treated her step-daughter she knew the two of them still had a ways to go yet. The fire in the Queen's hand dies down and when it's gone a bag of gold appears in it's place.

**"Speak to no one about this, understood?"**

**"I wouldn't dream of it."**

She extends the payment but pulls it back right as he reaches.  
 **"Anything I need to be aware of?"**

Robin swings the quiver and bow over one of his shoulders before swiping the gold away from her... he's a Thief through and through.He walks forward, following the path the young couple had made, but then stops and glances over his shoulder.  
 **"She's a lot like you, milady."** Regina takes in a long, deep breath before shaking her head to herself.

**"....I know."**

Yes, Regina's plan had worked.


	8. Ghosts of the Past

There's an evening storm swirling outside as the rain beats sideways against the castle windows. The last few days had been cloudy and overcast and threatening to drop buckets but it never did until now, almost as if the days leading up to it had been a warning to prepare... but inside the castle, there was no warning to brace for the impact coming.

After the hole incident, it took a while before Regina saw Snow again as her step-daughter was finally allowing herself to grieve in a less destructive way. On occasion when the Queen saw David she did her best to put her most polite voice forward asking how he was dealing with it all before asking how the young woman herself was, but the answer was nearly always the same. Snow needed time, they both did, but he assured her his wife would eventually come back around. To her it sounded like things had plateaued behind closed doors.

Without the daily visits from her step-daughter the Queen was also keeping to herself from day to day with the work she could do now that Snow had replenished her entire cabinet of ingredients. Without interruptions she was able to restock herself with even the most elusive potions. The likes of which would make Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin jealous. But, without fail, she found herself in the library every night with a bottle of wine to await her company that never came... until one night, her company beat her there.

When she steps through the door, Regina has to blink several times to make sure she's seeing things correctly followed by a hard swallow. Either she's hallucinating or there is a fully formed apparition of Queen Eva sitting ram-rod straight at the large desk in the room and it causes her to take a step back... the single glass and wine bottle falling from her hand and shattering into countless wet shards. The phantom's head lifts and the Queens lock eyes... everything stops around them. After Cora Mills, Eva White was the next person who terrified Regina. The idea of ever having to look that woman, that _mother_ , in the face and own up to everything she had done to her child was a nightmare that often haunted Regina in the early years of Snow's banishment and now it seemed to have come to life.

_.......oh god...._

**"...Regina? ...are you alright?"** The breaking glass had startled them both. The woman stands immediately but cautiously, unsure as to why she's receiving that look. The papers that had been in her hand drop as a look of concern graces her face... the face that now changes into that of her step-daughter.

Snow's hair is pulled up elegantly atop her head while she's draped in a form-fitting dark maroon dress that Regina wouldn't mind having in her own closet. The only thing missing to complete the ensemble was the deceased Queen's tiara... the one the current Queen had among her jewels. She's surprised when she allows herself to take a moment to appreciate the woman before her. How much she had grown to resemble the mother she lost so young while also becoming so much like the mother she should have despised. It was a little odd how the Princess could be a chameleon. The night Regina looked down on her in the hole she could have sworn she was looking at herself.

 **"...I wasn't expecting to find you here."**

**"Oh... I, uh... I needed a change of scenery."** Regina didn't need to reply because there was enough said in her silence. Her hand waves over the mess she made before approaching the desk. Two glasses appear now in front of the younger woman and a new bottle's seal is magically opened. Snow waits for her step-mother to claim one of the filled glasses before taking up the one left behind for her. **"I... I wanted to ask you something... but I probably know the answer."** An eyebrow from the older woman arches as she backs away to her usual chair. 

_...heaven only knows what she wants..._

**"Go ahead, I'm listening."**

Lightning flashed behind Snow as she moves around to stand behind her own chair, her stance mirroring how she was the night she stumbled in drunk only this time it's far more composed and ladylike. **"Would you teach me magic?"** Rolling thunder echoes in the distance as silence spans between the two women.

Regina just looks at her as if she's waiting for the punchline to this terrible joke but when she sees the girl is actually serious she laughs all the same. Bitterly hard. The Queen has to put her wine down to get a hold of herself. **"Do you think before you talk or no?"** She snorts a scoff as her lip curls up near the scar on her lip. **"No longer satisfied with just being the ' _Fairest Of Them All_ ' that you now have to encroach on my area of expertise?"** Her tone changes to something a bit darker when she turns her head to find her step-daughter’s face; her eyes narrowing as their gazes lock. **"...or have you forgotten that I've _seen_ what you're capable of when it comes to magic."** When the stars aligned, Snow White could be manipulating and conniving to a degree Regina had never thought possible. If allowed, the level of Darkness that could grow in that once flawless pure heart would rival that of the Queen of Hearts and _that_ was a scary thought.

_...I deserved that...  
......knew I shouldn't have fucking asked her..._

At the words, the Princess looks away... in fact she actually turns away and moved towards a window somewhere behind the desk where she had previously been sitting. Her eyes searched the cloudy storm but there was no sight of the beautiful moon this night, only darkness. The Queen was expecting some sort of fight from her, some sort of resistance to get what she wanted but there was none of that. There's silence between them but again it's not the kind they're use to. Snow tries to search for the right words, trying to decide if she needs to explain herself or apologize again for what she had done to Cora or if she just needed to fucking keep her mouth closed an go back to her own chambers. The glass of untouched wine finds it's way back to the desk from her hands. **"....I'm sorry. Goodnight, Regina."** Before she can move away her step-mother flicks her wrist and the library door that had been left open slams shut, the noise echoing in the room and down the hall. 

**"Sit."** Her right thumb is gliding back and forth across her fingernails. Tilting her head to the side where she knows her step-daughter is standing she waits but doesn't hear movement... at first. Snow picks up her glass again then moves slowly around to her chair, sitting as quiet as a mouse. The two sit in stillness a few minutes before words are exchanged. **"Give me one good reason why you think you deserve my time to teach you magic."** Regina's wine glass is brought to her lips and she takes a hearty sip, she can't wait to hear the justification. 

Silence.

Lightning.

No response comes. The Queen's lips curl upward into a satisfied smile as the two sit in front of a low fire. The second glass still sits untouched and quiet much like the girl. A fire ball forms in her hand before getting sent to the hearth, the warmth and light filling the space. Now the older woman dares a glance to her step-daughter. By the light of the fire she's able to see the thousand yard stare plastered across this young woman's face... she's in another place an time altogether. For whatever reason it's in this moment that Regina is finally able to see the damage she's done to Snow in it's full extent and... it's causing a sharp pain in that soft spot she had allowed to grow. She's able to see the sleepless nights of her years on the run and the twenty-eight cursed years of loneliness. She can see the loss of her parents and the loss of the life she could have had with her husband and child... it would have been _children._

_..she's right...  
...we just keep healing and hurting each other..._

Now it's Regina's turn to feel like she needs to apologize, that perhaps she had gone a little too far with her words. They both knew they had to stop doing this to each other, this ridiculous dance that had been going on for far too long. She turns her attention back to the fire, there's no apology coming and she hates herself for that. Closing her eyes for a second she clears her head before clicking her tongue once against her teeth. **"No, Snow. I won't teach you."** What remains in her glass is quickly finished. Remembering the books in the girl's room she makes an addendum. **"...An I forbid you from teaching yourself."**

**"I understand."** Her step-daughter's reply comes quicker than she was expecting that it almost takes her by surprise. Her tone sounds like she's a child getting reprimanded by a parent. It's now the younger woman's glass moves, her eyes still trapped by the flames licking at the stones of the chimney. Regina bites the inside of her bottom lip, furrowing her brow and takes a silent low breath to calm herself and do her best to push the 'Evil' Queen persona aside. Her mind goes back to Queen Eva. She would not approve of her daughter learning magic, not at all.  
  
 _...I need to try better, I need to be better... I promised Henry..._

**"Tell me why you want to learn magic. Help me understand."**

**"........Zelena."**

Regina wasn't expecting a one word answer to be able to fill in all the blank spaces so nicely but it does. In truth there was no better reason Snow could have given her. She nods to herself now understanding the request that had been made. **"Leave my twisted sister to me, I'll deal with her."** Snow's glass comes down hard against the side table between them, so hard the stem of it snaps and the base cracks... when she removes her hand the remaining top half falls away and topples to the floor with a crash, spilling what wine remained. Her jaw clenches as she makes no apology for what she's done. All Regina can do is watch her as the anger and rage radiates off her skin. Her step-daughter was still fighting the hunger for vengeance, the craving to spill blood. **"..Sno-..."** There's a flash of light dancing across the room followed by a terrible crash of thunder.

 **"Have you found her?"** It's an angry, shaky whisper.

**"No, I haven't. It's like she's disappeared."**

Snow's hand curls into a tight fist, visibly shaking. She can't sit there anymore, pulling herself from the chair by it's armrests and crossing in front of the fireplace... she's heading for the door. Regina follows suit, quickly pulling herself to her feet to place herself in front her step-daughter. Her arm extends in an attempt to stop her, after all these nights alone in the library she doesn't want to end this one on an angry note. **"Oh! I dare you, Regina! Try it this time and see if I don't hit back!"** Snow's fists are clenched, ready to throw punches. It's taken her almost forty years but she's finally ready to start hitting back.

There is now a second moment of uncertainty passing between them both, the storm rearing it's ugly head both inside and out.

What hurts is the fact that they never seemed to land on the same page. Every time Snow had tried to get close to her, she had always kept the girl at arms length if not further and now that Regina was willing to try and meet her halfway... Snow wasn't wanting her close. **"No...wait, don't... just.."** She huffs as her hand pulls back. She takes another breath and lets her shoulders relax. **"Let's start again. I don't want to fight you, I only want to talk."** It had been lonely nights by the fire and she was realizing how much she needed her constant back, that maybe they both did. **"I... I thought you were your mother when I came in earlier. It.."** She clears her throat only to finish her sentence in low hushed tone. She really did not want to fight. **"...it startled me."**

This type of softness from Regina took Snow aback, her hazel-green eyes almost frantically searching the dark auburn ones looking back at her. Queen Eva was still a bit of a delicate subject and was rarely, if ever, brought up. It was considered an unspoken boundary. It's like she's waiting for the cruelty to come, some back-handed dig at her or her family. Maybe something about how she wasn't fit to be a mother because she never really had one.

 **"I never met her, but like everyone else I knew of her. Of her kindness and the goodness of her heart. She'd be so proud of you, Snow."** She can see the tears she's caused swelling in the young woman's eyes. She takes a chance and moves a slow step forward. **"My mother's hope was to blacken your heart... don't let my sister do it for her."**

There is terrible burning ache in the younger woman's chest and she feels like she can't catch her breath. She didn't know why Regina was telling her this and she wasn't sure she wanted to know but she was glad she was. She missed her mother dearly and over the last few weeks she found herself wishing more and more that she could talk to her, that she could seek out wisdom from her. The talk with Robin had given her that first breath in this tidal wave of agony. Having and allowing David to help was calming the storm but beneath the waves there was this relentless churning. **"W- why didn't you kill me?"** She wants to breakdown but she's fighting herself.

Her words don't make sense to the Queen and she has to run them on repeat through her mind. **"...what?"**

**"You should have killed m-me on you're porch, why didn't you?"**

_...she's trying to take two steps back... don't do this Snow... don't run..._

In a gentle hand, the Queen slowly raises her arm and touches the other woman's arm that's closes to her, somewhat surprised that she doesn't get a fist to the face for it. In a swirl of purple they are transported to monarch's chambers and this storm inside is just as loud as it would be if they were standing in the midst of the one outside. She wanted no interruptions for what she wanted to do and was _going_ to do even if it killed her. The good in her was compelling the motions now, beating back that 'Evil' that still dwelled within. She doesn't allow her eyes or her voice to falter or fall away as she takes a final step forward, the two women less than arms length apart.

 **"Because... I wanted you to suffer at that time. But now I know I didn't because I couldn't."** Her movements are slow and a little unsure as she's still expecting to get a punch to her jaw, but her arms come to rest lightly on Snow's shoulders and she can feel the woman shaking. **"** **A mother wouldn't do that."** There is a soft tug and before Regina can comprehend even her own movements, her arms are around her step-daughter.

She's hugging her. Truly hugging and holding her tight, not like she had when King Leopold had died. This is the first time the two have allowed this sort of touch and closeness since then and this time she means it. It doesn't burn or feel like a poison... it feels like she's hugging Henry. Her heart stops when at long last the girls trembling arms find their way around her. She jumps when Snow heaves, gasping for air from the silent sobs she had somehow kept quiet. Her grip on her step-mother tightens as her whole body quakes under her cries. The Queen holds her closer and when she feels the girls legs beneath her give way she somehow finds the strength to lower them both gracefully to their knees. 

She's not sure where she went but she can't find the Evil Queen in her so Regina lets her Goodness run wild and free.. and _hard_. She holds Snow's head, permitting the girl to release her angry heartbroken cries into her shoulder as she whispers gentle assurances in her ear. She doesn't know if her Evil side will ever grant her another moment like this so she uses up every second of it and while doing that she is fueling the ember of Hope in Snow's chest.. the one that was ready to go out.

The storm was passing. It had peaked, sending terrible threats but gave no damage.  
Come morning, everything would be made new again. Fresh and bright.

  
When early daylight hours begin to peek over the horizon, she wakes to find her back is sore and numb as it had been leaning against the heavy wooden headboard most of the night. Looking down she finds the curious warmth in her lap to be a head of unruly curls, Snow is turned towards her with her hair releasing from it's bun sometime during the night. Regina's head leans back where it had originally been against the bed-frame and closes her eyes for a minute. The two of them had talked for hours once Snow was able to calm herself, talking almost as if it was second nature. She had finally let the girl get close and in turn she had allowed the same of Regina... and in quite a surprising turn of events, neither one had hurt the other. It had been a triumph for both sides, a step forward together as they were on the same page at last. Picking her head back up she looks down on the sleeping woman and smiles to herself before tucking some of those raven waves behind her ear. 

**".....goodnight, Snow."** It's a soft whisper like a mother wishing over her child. With a simple wave of her hand her step-daughter disappears, landing tucked in her own bed beside her Prince Charming. Regina takes a moment to reflect on the time they spent together before sliding down beneath her own covers. There had been a split second thought of wiping the girl's memories right before she sent Snow to her own room but she decided against it. They had both needed that night, something the both of them could hold onto.

And it was certainly something neither would ever forget.


	9. Conquered Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little dash of OutlawQueen and Snowing.

She's not quite sure how or when it started to happen but Regina found herself in the company of the Thief more an more. Perhaps it was because of Roland an the pull he had on her soul. That sweet cherub face did quite a number on her heart that she didn't seem to mind Robin or his Merry band anymore. She found their talks easier as time passed and the way he and his son interacted... well, she couldn't pull her eyes away. Slowly the things she thought she hated about Sir Pinecone became things she liked. The way the sun beamed through his light brown hair, his snorting laugh, the glimmer in his eye when his son laughed, the way she could see a little sliver of his white teeth when he gave that shit-eating grin. The Queen did her best to push him from her head but he worked his way in without even having to try and that fact alone irritated her. Here she was a world away from her son and she was entertaining the idea of this man... this man with his roguish beard and those steel blue eyes.

**"I know you can do better than that, Robin!"**

After their private midnight chat in Regina's bedchambers, it had taken several more weeks for her to come around but Snow was finally getting back to herself, someone the other three could almost recognize. There were still times she'd go off in a blank stare but those moments were becoming few and far between. The two women still met semi-regularly by the fire for either silence or chatting... whatever the night would bring them so long as there was wine.

**"I'm just taking it easy on you, Milady."** His horse returns back beside hers at a slow trot.

 **"I don't want it easy, I want a challenge!"** With her bow in one hand Snow rears her horse around and spurs it into a full sprint across the castle grounds. Her hands drop the reins as she pulls arrow after arrow from her quiver, firing as quick as she can at her target before getting out of range from it. Four, two more than Robin, manage to group in the bulls-eye but that fifth arrow had been a struggle... landing somewhere in the right outer rim. **"...Dammit!"** Her right hand is quick to find the reins again, turning her steed back around into a trot. Her skills were impressive to everyone but herself.

**"I hate this game they play."** David found himself standing each time Snow went at a target, his nerves always getting the best of him; worried she'd fall and break her neck or suddenly be paralyzed. He sat back down beside the Queen as little Roland ran back and forth to his father and the Princess, whoever was stopped nearby. This was a game the Prince couldn't participate in and that irked him. A sword, and gun as he discovered, were more his forte. He always liked to lie to himself that he was the one who perfected his wife's archery skills but everyone knew that wasn't the case... he also knew the times she let him give her pointers with it that she was just being nice and letting him have his moment. 

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. This man worried more than anyone she had ever met. She also wasn't quite sure why she herself was entertaining these antics but she suspected it had something to do with the little boy who had found his way into her lap. And she also had to admit it was a good show. Robin wasn't just all talk, he was giving her Bandit step-daughter a run for her money.

 **"Well, if it's a challenge you want how about we raise the stakes?"** There was that shit eating grin again.

Snow's horse came to a slow stop, her hands stacked one on top of the other resting on the horn of the saddle. She bites her bottom lip as she narrowed her eyes, weighing her options. **"Alright, let's hear what you've got in mind."**

The Prince stood and moved in closer to the two archers. **"Oh come on, it's just a game right? We can't just leave it at having fun?"** Now it was Snow's turn to roll her eyes which caused Regina to look away with a smirk.

**"How about a race? First to reach the edge of the Dark Forest and back, then four arrows into the target."**

**"Is there a time limit or wil-.."**

**"No, no, head to head."**

Snow sits up a little straighter. She liked a challenge but this could get a little out of hand. If they're firing at the same target side by side... things could be a little dicey but she was willing to risk an arrow to the shoulder. **"You can't be serious. The Dark Forest?... Really?"** It's David again, always stepping in.

 **"Let them have their fun. It should be interesting to watch... perhaps even a little bloody if we're lucky."** The Queen's words get raised eyebrows from the other three. **"I'm kidding."** She wasn't.

There's silence for a few moments, eyes falling on Snow... she clears her throat as her attention remains on her step-mother. **"Regina? ...may I?"** She raised the reins in her hand as a gesture. The horse she'd taken to using was the Queen's and while she didn't do much riding herself it was still her property and the Dark Forest was no laughing matter. Regina's eyes trail up and down the rider and steed before giving her consent.

**"See he's returned in one piece."**

_See to it you both are..._

Snow's quiet for a second or two longer before urging the horse beneath her forward with a hand extended. **"...Loser tends to the horses afterwards?"**

With a hearty laugh Robin's hand immediately grips hers. **"It's a deal!"**

 **"Snow, come on! This is crazy."** The Princess leans down from the saddle, her face close to her husband's.

 **"I've got this. Trust me."** She tips his chin up and kisses him gently a couple times. Regina, Robin, and any other onlookers can't help but think the couples roles have reversed. Snow indeed wore the pants in their relationship... at least she did right now.

The two riders lead their horses around to the watering well. Snow offloads her jacket leaving her in just her black riding pants and black poets shirt. That morning she had made the conscious decision to dress like Zorro... she missed Monday movie nights with Emma. The two of them watching the old classics after she'd get home from the station. Robin did the same, removing his extra garb to allow for better movement. In his own cream clothing they looked very much like Good versus Evil and the imagery doesn't get lost on Regina... again she feels like she's looking at herself on that horse when she looks at her step-daughter.

With the two of them facing West they look at each other an grin. **"Ready, Milady?"** The night the Princess had fled the castle in search of her husband flashes across his memory and he can't help but wonder if he's made a terrible bet. That night they had both rode unfamiliar horses but this time it was going to be a whole new ballgame. And he hopes no animals are impaled on this ride.

 **"I was born ready."** The three others can't help but smile at her words. There was that old Snow they'd been waiting to see.

One of the guards takes up a castle flag and walks out in front of them signaling for them to ready themselves, when it's dropped both are off like flash. For a while they stay neck an neck, tearing off across the grass as leaves and dirt kick up from beneath hooves. David still stands watching them until they disappear among the trees. **"They'll be back in roughly eight minutes."** David turns around at the Queen's words.

**"And if they aren't?"**

Regina narrows her eyes at him before leaning in close to Roland, her voice so gentle and motherly. **"Why don't you bring me some more of those lovely white flowers, dear."** The little boy happily slides out of her lap to run back to the garden, one of the Merry men following after him. Her full attention is now back on Prince Charming. " **What is it that worries you so much? Are you still afraid your man Robin will steal her out from under you?"** She waves her hand and a two cups of tea appear, the second is for him if he wants it. **"Or are you simply afraid she'll lose?"** Something that might be classified as an evil grin crosses her lips.

**"This is the Dark Forest we're talking about, Regina. No one goes in there willingly."**

**"Well, that's the point. They aren't going _in_... I believe the agreement was to the edge and back."** She sips her tea and makes a gesture for him to sit but it's a look that come across more like an order. Begrudgingly he takes up the saucer and cup and sips it like its a punishment but he says nothing, he just keeps his eye on the tree line. Regina's gaze follows along the trees for as far as she can see. **"....It's that Witch, isn't it?"** Oh how she hated referring to the Greenie as blood. 

**"You have to ask?"** His head shakes. David says nothing after that for several seconds, his tone lowering to something softer than the usual one he took with his step-mother-in-law. **"She really is you sister, huh?"** He sounds almost sympathetic, like he's sorry for her.

 **"Unfortunately, it's true."** She takes another sip of her tea, placing it down without having to look. **"I _will_ find her an I _will_ deal with her."** It's a hushed tone. She doesn't want to admit to him that she had allowed another promise to pass between she and Snow yet again, but this time it was the Queen's promise to keep. Just then Roland comes running back with a fist full of flowers, their tiny root system still attached at the ends. Her tea cup disappears as she reaches to take the gift from the lad. **"Oh they're beautiful. Thank you so much Sir Roland."**

At this interaction, David smiles. It's good to see the Queen like this. He doesn't like to admit it but he's never had the faith in The Queen like his wife does but in these little moments he can almost see the woman Snow never ceases to mention. She's soft and warm and the smile in her face is genuine. **"Regina?"** She looks up, his tone is again something she's not familiar with when it came to him addressing her. **"We will get back to Emma and Henry. I don't know how, but we will. I promise."** He wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to voice his reassurance to her.

 **"Don't be like your wife, Shepherd."** She says it but there is no bite in her words, no bitterness surprisingly.

 **"I'm not. I intend to keep my word."** At that she smiles, an it very nearly reaches her eyes. David Nolan was indeed a good man. An idiot, but a good man all the same. He did right by others an just maybe that was being extended to her now as well. He had called her _family_ after all.

**"Papa!"** Roland wiggles from her Majesty's lap and runs forward a little. Now it's Regina who stands, putting her hand to her brow to block the sun. There's not a very big gap between them but Snow's in the lead. Her small frame compacts, staying low and hugging close to the horse and the distance between them widens. She wasn't the best rider, that title was held by the Queen, but Snow did know her advantages and used them. Regina knew first hand how hard it was to catch that Bandit regardless of if she was trying to save her life or end it... and it looked like Robin was learning it again for the second time.

They're getting closer and the target is now in sight. Snow drops the reins and sits up, pulling an arrow from the quiver, notches an releases.. bullseye. Again, second bullseye.. and now third. Her hand reaches back but there is a fraction of hesitation... she can hear Robin's horse right beside her coming up on her left. The Thief cheats and fires two arrows at the same time and they slam directly in on top of hers. Her fingers find her fourth arrow just as Robin crosses in her line of sight... but it's too late, the feathers of the her arrow have left her fingers. She's already in motion when he cries out, her bow has been dropped some few yards back and her hand is now reaching to grab his reins and steady them both. **"ROBIN!"**

Regina flicks her wrist, sending Roland and the man named Little John to the stables in a flurry of clouds... she doesn't want his son to see whatever damage he'd just taken. David takes off to get to the two riders, cursing under his breath all the way there. 

**"Grab him David!"** With both sets of horse leads in her hands she slows the pair of them down, the Outlaw is leaning hunched over and she's pulling him towards her so he doesn't fall off on the opposite side. There is blood across his back where his vest is split and now it's on her hands and left cheek, but no arrow. **"Robin, talk to me?!"** She's fighting to keep upright as he groans leaning into the Princess. David stops the horses and then begins to pull him down, slinging the man over his shoulder before moving to head back towards Regina who's on her way to meet them. Now down from her horse, Snow is trailing right behind them with her eyes quickly flashing at her step-mother.

The Outlaw is painfully groaning with every breath. **"It..it's just a graze Milady..."** It wasn't. Her arrow had ripped across his back, tearing through the right side of his deltoid and back. He's lucky it hadn't nicked his spine. David does a slow drop to one knee as the Queen comes closer, Robin slides off his shoulder an onto his side but David is quick to correct him upright. **"Wh-.. ah!... where's Roland?"**

 **"He's fine, he's in the stables with one of your men."** Unlike a Queen, she drops to her knees behind the Thief and extends her hands. **"Keep still, will you."** Hovering just above his shoulders, purple magic glows from her palms and blankets over him. Snow drops down into a squat beside her husband in front of him, placing a semi-bloodied hand against his pant leg. Robin winces and hisses through his teeth as he's healed.

 **"I'm so sorry, Robin... I couldn't move away fast enough. I blinked and sudde-.."** Her hazel-green eyes are frantic just like her voice."

 **"...it's alright, M-ilady... accidents happen... w-who won?"** He tries to grin but it's cut short by a pained grunt.

Snow shakes her head as she smiles into a scoff. **"You did, Sir Robin. Should have known not to challenge the Outlaw of Sherwood Forest."** She gives him a friendly slapping tap at his boot before standing. David releases his hold on him when Regina's hands drop, the Prince also standing to join his wife's side. There is look in Regina's face that catches Snow off guard... one of true concern. **"Time for me to uphold the agreement... David an I will leave you in more than capable hands."** Regina gives her a look that screams ' _don't leave me here with him_ ' but Snow just winks and turns away, dragging her husband with her. David has no idea what's just happened but he happily follows. There's a few words he wants to have with his beloved anyway. 

Robin turns a little, he and his brunette savior nearly eye to eye. They trace over each other's face for a second. He's wondering how he missed that wonderful intoxicating perfume she had on while she's wondering how she never noticed how warm she felt near him. The Queen clears her throat, laying on him the line he had used on her. **"A simple thank you would suffice."**

The man pauses but then laughs and she can't help but give a small smile that is something close to the one she usually gave his son. Without a wave of her hand, there's a purple cloud that swallows them up and produces them in the conservatory. She wasn't quite sure what had prompted her to bring them here but it didn't matter, they were away from prying eyes... especially those of her step-daughter. The moment the quietness of the room surrounds them, their hands are on each other as their lips lock. Her fingers are combing through his soft hair at the back of his head as one his hands climbs it's way through hers... his other has her tight around her waist. The two break away for a breath, the pair trying to refocus. Robin's hand pull away. **"I-..I'm so-..."** A finger get's pressed to his lips.

 **"Don't ruin this..."** It's an order as she shifts forward, pressing into him as their lips lock again. The pair of them falling backwards as the door locks.

_...I wouldn't dream of it..._

\----------

Roland and his temporary body guard are now no longer in the stables by the time to royal couple find their way there. **"Okay, next time... you know what, no.. there's not going to be a next time."** David was upset but he had every right to be. **"What if that had been you?"**

 **"What do you mean? David do you think Regina _wouldn't_ have healed me?"** She turns a little to face him, scoffing at the idea. The relationship had changed for the better with her step-mother and she couldn't help but wonder if her husband hadn't seen that or if he was refusing to see it.

 **"That's not what I meant."** He removes the saddle from Regina's horse as Snow takes the bridle off Robin's. **"Either one of you could have been injured far worst. Regina can't heal the dead, you know?"** He sighs with a shake of his head. **"All I'm trying to say is that we aren't in Storybrooke, there isn't a hospital just a ..a ' _poof_ ' away. We are on our own here, Snow and I-... I can't lose you."** He had moved so that he was locking eyes with her from the other side of the horse's back that separated them. **"I don't know what I'd do without you."** He ducks under and around the animal's neck so that he stands beside her, looking down at her hands smeared in his friend's blood.

She watches him and the look on his face makes her feel like a heavy stone is in her chest. **"You're right, I-.. I sometimes forget what it's like here. That not even the smallest things are always safe... I'm sorry, Charming."** Snow takes a step forward so that they are chest to chest, her hands moving away to wrap around his neck as her chin rests against his chest, hazel-green on blue. David raises his hand and wipes the bit of blood off her cheek. For the longest couple of seconds he just looks at her before a smirk works it's way into the corner of his mouth. **"...why are you looking at me like that?"** She can't help but replicate the look she's receiving.

 **"You know... it's been a while since I've seen you ride like that."** He leans in and kisses her once slowly. **"..it's been a while since that Bandit Snow White has been around."** He almost growls as he kisses her again the same as before. **"....I want you."** He whispers it into her ear and it sends a icy tingle down her back. She _always_ wants him.

She moans as he kisses her neck the way he knows makes her weak. In a swift move she pushing him backwards and the two fall through a gate and into the loose hay. He pulls his lips away, her fingers busy with removing her shirt. **"...you know you won, right? That wasn't Robin's arrow tha-.."** A finger get's pressed to his lips.

 **"...shhh, don't ruin this for them."** Her lips replace her finger just as he rolls her onto her back.


	10. Another Go

What Regina liked to consider as an 'on/off' relationship with Robin was anything but that.... it was very much 'on'. No matter how much she insisted it stay private, the way their voices carried down the halls almost every night suggested otherwise. This was something Snow reveled in and did her best to keep it to herself, but one night she and David 'accidentally' interrupted the secret lovers in the wine cellar. The look on David's face was worth every bit of the embarrassment... Snow knew what she was doing. Then the roles were reversed several night's later when Regina got her payback. She and Robin had also 'accidentally' walked in on the Charmings in the drawing room one night. It was hard to play it off as an accident though, the way Snow was practically screaming would have been an obvious red-flag to anyone... one the Queen did not heed causing her to unfortunately witness far more of her step-son-in-law than she ever wanted to. 

**"Might I suggest you learn to use your inside voice."** Her step-mother comes swinging through the library door, her abrupt comment causing Snow to choke on her tea and wipe her mouth before laughing. She carries two glasses, one already full, and two bottles of wine. One white and one red. She was in the mood for both tonight.

 **"Funny. I was going to suggest you invest in thicker pillows."** Now it's her turn to go wide-eyed as her jaw drops while the younger woman just winks. Regina is not amused.

The two women had come a long way... a _very_ long way. There were still days where steps were taken backwards but one or the both of them were quick to correct things when it happened. 

**"And what is that suppose to mean?!"** She sits in her chair with a huff, irritated that she had been found out. She's still in her dark purple dress from that day while the younger of the two has retired to her sleeping gown.

 **"It means..."** A devilish grin flashes across Snow's face as her voice drops into almost a whisper, leaning towards the Queen. **"...your voice carries just as bad as mine, _dear_." **Regina has nothing to reply with. It was a bit silly to think no one would find out, but she was Queen dammit... she is entitled to her own privacy. Then again, she had to wonder why she was caring who knew who she slept with. She never had in the past, men and women coming to and from the castle whenever she wanted... while some of them never left, not alive at least. It shouldn't matter what other's thought about Robin and she, but for some reason it did this time around.  
  


The Queen burrows her back into the chair and watches the fire, brooding for just the sake of it. Snow pulls her legs up, sitting with her legs criss-crossed as her tea settles on top of her ankles. She doesn't watch the fire but instead keeps her eyes on the shadows playing up the walls and across the ceiling. **"...is he good to you?"**

 **"I beg your pardon?"** She sounds almost appalled. 

Snow rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the other woman. **"That's not how I meant, Regina."** Her head lifts so the two can look at each other properly. **"Does he treat you with respect? His he kind to you? Is he consid-.."**

 **"...Yes."** It's a hushed tone that makes her turn away with a soft smile. Snow just watches as the same closed lip smile crosses her own face, the tea getting raised just as the glass of wine does. The younger woman felt like her heart was going to explode, all she had ever wanted was for love to be back in Regina's life and she knew the kind she wanted to give her step-mother would never have been accepted, but now there was Robin. He was permitted to give the Queen love and she couldn't be happier for either of them. All she hoped was that it wouldn't be a disastrous relationship to end in fireballs and arrows. **"...what, nothing to say to that? Has something _finally_ made you speechless?"** Her step-mothers voice startles her, bringing her back from her own world.

**"I've learned when to keep my mouth shut."**

**"Ha! It's certainly taken you long enough."** The Queen now glances over and the smile in the girls face doesn't go unnoticed... neither does the teacup. Regina's mind starts back peddling to their last several meetings, the nights when she and Robin weren't tangled in sheets, or robes, or throws.. or whatever else was at their disposal. If her memory was right, Snow had been the one bringing the wine over the last several weeks. Maybe she had just assumed there had been a second glass in her step-daughters hands... that maybe she had missed it.

_...tea?..._

She sits up in her chair, her glass coming to rest on her knee as her eyes go back to the table between them. Only herself had touched the wine, the red nearly gone and the white still unbothered. Her gaze slowly traveled over the younger woman to her left, narrowing her eyes as she tried to judge if Snow's face looked flushed or if it that was a trick of the low light. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was the former. Snow and David were back to their old selves, their handsy, teenage-lustful selves that really it was only a matter of time before they'd be expecting again. Those two were always in the mood for each other, it was sickening... but also lovely, she supposed. To have someone who felt the same, no questions asked.. no shred of doubt.. she missed that, but she felt something awfully close to it with this Outlaw. At times it even scared her, the uncertainly of it all but that's also where the thrill of it all was. 

**"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring and just ask me what it is you want to know."** The girls soft tone catches her off guard, now looking to Snow's gaze to find she had been watching her.

 **"....I know it's a delicate subject."** Regina finishes what's in her glass before reaching over to claim what remained of the Malbec.

It still is a very sensitive subject for Snow but she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway. She opens her mouth to say something but it closes. She doesn't want to offend but there is something tugging at her. **"...is it for you?"**

The only sound now is the fireplace crackling as a long silence spreads between them. **"I _could_ have had children... but my mother..."**

**"Did she-.."**

**"No, it was all my doing."** She shakes her head and places the empty bottle back on the table, leaning forward with her elbows propped on the armrests beside her. **"It was some time after I... when you were on the run. My mother found her way back here to ' _apologize_ ' and to help me find what she _wanted_ me to believe was my soulmate."** She scoffs, the glass in her hand rocking back and forth. **"It was all such a farce."** She crosses her legs, the beautiful fabric of her dress wrapping around her so elegantly. **"My mother _wanted_ me to have a child but I was afraid I would succumb the same fate as _your_ mother.... so I made sure I could never give her what she wanted."** The younger woman watches her, nearly overwhelmed with sadness and heartache for her step-mother. She was angry _for_ her, Cora had truly been a monster and Snow still wasn't sure if she was sorry for killing her. 

**"There may be something to reverse it..."** Her mind flashes back to Lake Nostos and wonders if by chance the water is still there from when Cora summoned it.

**"I'm sure there is but I haven't looked. There's no point."**

Snow just sits quietly for a bit longer, her fingers making work on the hem of her sleeve. Finally she's unable to contain herself, sliding out of the chair and lowering herself into a squat in front of the older woman, one hand resting on the Queen knee and the other on her wrist... dark brown eyes widening at the action and touch. **"You _will_ get back to Henry, Regina. I _know_ you will, just like I _know_ we will see Emma again."** She wants to make a promise to her and ask her to trust her but she knows her step-mother would dismiss those words in a heartbeat... so instead she just has to settle for a squeeze on the woman's knee and a nod. When Snow stands, Regina swallows hard and her free hand grabs her step-daughter's and the two are caught there for a moment. Out of instinct, and what she wishes was a habit, Snow gives a little squeeze... acknowledging the silent 'thank you' before the two hands drift away.

The familiar and comfortable quiet sneaks back in. The younger woman grabs a blanket from the settee, wrapping herself in it before returning to her chair as the Queen tilts her glass up. **"...are you?"**

 **"Yes... eleven weeks.** " It's a flat whispered fact. There's no emotion and that sets off an alarm in the older woman's mind. Regina stands, setting her empty glass down beside the full bottle of Chardonnay before moving towards the fireplace. She folds her arms as the heat quickly warms her completely. Snow was apparently a master when it came to hiding her pregnancy, even from those closest to her... or perhaps Regina had just been too enthralled with Robin to notice.

 **"I'm surprised David is letting you out of his sight."** The reply comes in the form of long silence and she knows why. **"...you haven't told him, have you?"**

**"No."**

Still facing away from Snow, Regina pursed her lips briefly and she slowly nods her head. By the time she turns around, Snow is gone along with her teacup.

_...eventually she'll have to stop running..._

\----------

It was before dawn when the horse was saddled and ready to go. There was a note for David assuring him that she hadn't been abducted and that she was hopefully retrieving something for Regina... referring to it as a 'gift' Ruth had given them. She promised she was on her way to see Ruby and that she'd be back in a few hours... and to not send the cavalry out after her. Snow was compelled, she needed to see if Lake Nostos was still there; if Cora's magic had somehow preserved it. She didn't remember explaining the entire details of how she and Emma came through the well, but that didn't matter. If the water was there then Regina could be healed and then maybe they could get back home to Storybrooke through it or it's magic.

Before she had set out, she'd made sure to pack an empty canteen in the hopes she'd be rewarded for her journey.  
Three hours later David woke to find the letter and roughly twenty five minutes after that he was knocking on the Queen's bedchamber door.

The door is thrown open an it's not at all who she was expecting to see but she stops herself before she can say anything. There is a look on his face that makes her stomach drop the moment they locked eyes... holding her breath waiting to hear something terrible had happened in the night. He's not fully angry but he is certainly in a foul mood. Her confused look tells him she doesn't understand why he's there. **"Snow."** The semi-crumpled note get's shoved into her face and she snatches it. She reads it twice over, her brow wrinkling.

**"I don't understand, what is this?"**

**"I was hoping you could tell me. What did you send her to get this time?"**

**"Nothing... I didn't send her anywhere."** She reads Snow's handwritten note again, a certain line catching her full attention.

_'...Regina deserves the gift your mother gave us...'_

**"David, I don't know anything about this. She made no mention of going anywhere last night."** Her hand lowers, reaching out to hand him back the letter before tightening her robe around her. **"Start with whatever it is your mother gave you two."** She turns and reaches for the door to go back into her room but the Prince stops her.

 **"I don't know what that is because my mother died the day she met Snow."** This stops Regina in her tracks. None of this was making sense and it was far too early for her step-daughter to be pulling this bullshit. She knew David's mother had passed but she didn't know the details.. an now she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 **"Give me a minute to get my thoughts together."** Now she was getting frustrated, taking a rushed breath and holding up a hand to silence him. **"Why don't you and Robin go find Widow Lucas, I think she may be your best bet."** David doesn't hesitate and she can't help but wonder why the idiot didn't think of that first before coming harass her.

_...that girl will be the death of me..._

\----------

It's not quite an hour after the Prince and his company leave that the woman they're in search of resurfaces. Ruby bids farewell to Snow at the gates, the two hugging twice before the Princess turns away and leads the horse back to the stables. Regina watches the red cloak of the friend headed back down the trail before disappearing behind the trees. She was thankful her step-daughter had returned in what looked like to be unscathed as well as return with company... in her new condition they couldn't afford for something to happen again, but that didn't mean it was going to save her from getting a scolding. Her purple magic billows at the open double doors of the barn, her heels kicking up straw as she marches through. 

**"Snow White!"** Bright hazel eyes and dark curls peer around the corner of one of the stalls a little more than half way down the stables. She calls out back to her step-mother but there is a snarky laugh in her voice.

 **"Regina Mills!... Are we doing full names now?"** She dips back in, unhooking the saddle and pulling it down. Her step-mother comes into view by the time she's reaching for the brush.

 **"What is it that possesses you to do stupid things? David and Robin are on their way to Granny Lucas as we speak and they aren't going for the Sunday special."** She can almost swear she hears the younger woman curse under her breath, watching her brush the steed from shoulder to knee.

 _....fuck..._ **"Why did you let him go? I told him I'd be back."** She stops for a moment. **"I've been with Ruby for goodness sake!"** She resumes the brushing.

 **"Where did you go anyway? What was so important for you to gallivanting off before the sun came up?!"** Both hands are on her hips as a foot taps somewhere beneath her skirts. 

**"...It doesn't matter, it wasn't there."** The words are just simply muttered over Snow's shoulder as her back is to Regina, crouching to brush the hocks. She was so disappointed. There was so much hope in her chest the night before she had barely slept.

 **"I read your note, whatever it is or was... I don't want you doing it again, at least not without taking David with you because the next time he wakes me will be his last."** This gets a soft laugh out of her step-daughter as she stands.

 **"I'll be sure t- .."** Her face pales as a hand grabs the back of the animal to brace herself, her eyes glazing over for several seconds like they're about to roll back in her head..

 **"...oh..oh, no you don't!"** Regina steps forward to keep Snow from tipping over, one hand grabbing a shoulder as the other wraps around the girls back to her hip. Beneath the second hands fingertips she can feel the small arch of the girls stomach through her tunic. How David hadn't noticed is beyond her realm of understanding. **"Don't you _dare_ pass out on me." **The Queen shakes her head as she starts to guide Snow out the stall. **"Did you eat anything you weren't suppose to? Did you touch anything?... Where did you go?"** There is worry in her voice that is unable to be masked.

 **"...I'm alright, Regina. I just... I stood up too fast.."** Her eyes feel heavy and there is a headache quickly approaching, a hand is patting Regina's arm like it's her who needs the reassurance but her step-mother isn't too quick to release her yet. 

**"You need to eat something and then you need to rest.... and then you need to tell him."** There is no verbal agreement but Snow manages to nod her head.

\----------

A chilly breeze from the balcony woke Snow early the following morning. She gets out of bed with every intention of drawing the heavy weather curtains closed but the scenery from the ledge takes her breath away. The snow capped mountains towering above them with the beautiful crisp lush forest nestled in the valley, the ever winding river peeking out here and there. 

**"Snow?"** David pushes back the covers and throws his legs over the side of the bed. His voice catches her a little by surprise.

 **"Look, who's awake. Come, look at this view, Charming. I’ve forgotten how beautiful it was here."** She glances at him as he pulls is rob on before she turns her gaze back to the majestic landscape just beyond the castle grounds.

He moves closer, he doesn't bother with the view she's looking at. She is what he wants. **"Someone's in a good mood."**

 **"I am. I have some pretty wonderful news."** Her hands are grasped together as she turns side to side, only stopping when he's right in front of her. **"We’re pregnant."** It’s a whisper as if she doesn't want the walls to hear.

Her heart falls when she sees his face drop along with the tone of his voice. **"You are?"** He doesn't look like she thought or hoped he would.

 **"Are you not happy?"** There's panic rising in her voice.

 **"No. No, I'm not."** He grabs her hands and his touch barely registers, her eyes falling away as her brain goes a million miles per second. She wants to pull away, a striking urge to run until she can figure things out. **"...I'm thrilled."** There is a pause before the words connect, a soft smile spreading like wildfire across her face before she pushes herself into his arms.

_....we're going to be okay..._

That evening, it was David who was nowhere to be found in the castle or it's grounds.

Prince Charming was missing.


	11. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is titled after the episode of the same name. 3x14
> 
> *REMINDER: I own nothing! Nada! Zilch!

If she would have said she wasn't nervous, it'd be a lie. It had been two weeks since she had told David the good news, but it seemed like not long after he started staying out to all hours of the night only to come back very late, wreaking of alcohol and getting a bit more handsy than she was use to. The previous night she had made it back to their bedchambers before he had and that gave her pause. Thirty minutes later he stumbled in, leaving a painful bruise on her wrist after his drunken lust for her was sated. Because her mind was so focused on these whirlwind turn of events, she's completely deaf to Regina calling out to her twice until a wine cork pegs her in the shoulder. She jumps with a gasp, her full attention and gaze going to her companion. **"What was that for?!"**

**"I've been trying to ask your opinion about the golden arrows I gave Robin but you've been in la-la land."**

_...how the fuck did I miss that?..._ **"...you gifted Robin _gilded_ arrows?"**

Regina nods. **"Is that a bit too... formal? ..Informal?"**

**"I think it's a bit _impractical_ if they're meant to be used. Gold is heavier and it's going to-.."**

**"Oh nevermind, this is a useless conversation."** Flustered, Regina shakes her head and finishes her glass.

Snow sits quietly for a moment, feeling bad for ruining whatever it was her step-mother had been trying to talk to her about. **"...I think they were a nice gift, Regina."** She smiles in effort to convey her sincerity. **"I'm sorry I've been a little out of it this evening, I've... there's just a lot on my mind."** The tea that had just been sitting there in her hand for the longest time had turned cold. Her mind volleys on whether she should say anything or not. Sitting up in her chair, she sets her cup down next to the two finished wine bottles. She knew she was probably over stepping her place but she had to say it. **"I do wish you'd cut back on that stuff, though."**

 **"Excuse me?"** Her tone was a little too abrupt, more than she would have liked but old habits die hard.

 **"All I'm saying is I wish you wouldn't drink so much."** She scoots herself out the chair with a shake of her head. She knew why Regina drank, it had been why she drank too and still would if she could. Bending with a soft snort, she picks up the wine cork she'd been assaulted with and tosses it into the fire before turning to leave.

 **"Wait, I know y-.."** Snow had crossed behind both chairs when the older woman's hand reached back and grabbed her. It's almost a visceral reaction as she pulls her arm away like she had been burned. Regina herself is startled by the reaction, her eyes immediately widening as she looks down at her own hand, not quite sure as to what had just happened. She may have had a few too many but she _knew_ she hadn't used magic on Snow. Grabbing fists full of her dark maroon dress, she sweeps herself out of her chair and is now standing between her step-daughter and the door. There is an awkward silence between the two, both women are a bit bewildered and it's almost as if they are sizing each other up but don't know why. **"...show me."**

**"Show you what?"**

**"Don't play coy with me, Snow, that colour doesn't suit you."** The Queen reaches for the Princess again but she takes a half step back.

 **"I'm fine, Regina."** It wasn't the same as admitting but it was enough for her step-mother to assume.

 **"......He hit you."** Old remnants of the Evil Queen within her start to twitch.

**"No, he hasn't. We're fine, things are just... strained at the moment."**

Regina's hand flicks and Snow's entire left sleeve from her pale blue dress is gone, revealing the dark purple markings around the wrist. **"So that gives him permission to do that?"** She scoffs as she gestures to her step-daughter. **"You're allowing him to become your father."**

 **"Do _not_ compare them to one another, David is not like my father. It's not like that."** Now she's taking a step forward. She wasn't getting loud but rather defensive.

 **"Isn't he though? You're not the only who learned that darker side of Leopold."** She lets out a rough breath, her left hand settling in on her hip. **"Where is he?"** She doesn't get an answer but instead a rather lost look. Her dark auburn eyes narrow. **"Where is he, Snow? This is my castle, he won't be able to hid from me."**

 **"...he's not here. I've already had half the castle looking for him since earlier this evening."** Her tone is full of sadness and uncertainty. **"....but if you _do_ find him, tell him his wife is looking for him."** Snow moves away, backing up and going the way she had just come but dropping onto the settee rather than her chair. The older woman, just watches... waiting for more of an explanation. She follows slowly, crossing in front of the other woman to sit somewhat at arms length beside her. **"I don't know what's happening to him or to _us_ for that matter. He's been staying out late... _late_ , Regina."** At the sound of the woman's name, the two of them make eye contact. **"He's been drinking heavily ever since I told him I'm pregnant."** Both her hands raise like she's ready to give up. **"I don't get it. He said he was happy about it and he meant it... I _saw_ it in his face, he _meant_ it but then he turns around and does this disappearing act? ...I don't understand whats happening anymore."** She shakes her head, unable to work through this hellish knot that was occurring in her marriage. Looking down at her arm, she rotates it. **"The other night he stumbled in after you an I said goodnight. He ...he was rougher than usual and blind-drunk, nearly passing out on top of me so I doubt he's even aware. Hell, I didn't notice it myself until this morning."** Regina sits quietly, rolling over the words and wondering what all her step-daughter had been dealing with for the past several nights. Even if David had laid a hand on her, Snow would probably never admit it. She cautiously reaches her hand out over the other woman's arm. She hates when the girl slightly flinches out of old habits but when the soft glow of purple warms her skin she relaxes, healing her before the sleeve is replaced. **"Thank you."**

There is just a nod as silence resumes for a few minutes. She didn't like this new David Nolan and she was sure her step-daughter didn't either. He was usually so mild and level headed, only quick to anger when his family was concerned. Things weren't really making any sense to her as well. **"Knowing or not knowing still doesn't excuse that behavior. I still want to know where he is... where he's been going."**

 **"I'm sure he'll come stumbling back in the early hours."** There's another shake of her head, her opposite hand rising to dab away the tears creeping in.

 **"....David wouldn't cheat, would he?"** She didn't want to assume because David didn't seem the type but there had been a time when he strung 'Mary Margaret' along while he was still married to Kathryn.

 **"Oh gods, Regina."** With that whimper, Snow props her right elbow into the furniture and puts her face in her palm. It was a fear that had crossed her mind, one she refused to harbour. She was so sure there was no way he'd do that to her, not now. Not after everything that had happened. **"No... no he wouldn't do that. This is something else."**

The Queen watches as the woman's left arm snakes around her abdomen, the little bump that was now no longer able to be hidden since this baby was determined on making itself known. **"Come on, you should get to bed. We've been keeping late hours too often and that husband of yours isn't helping."**

 **"I think I'd rather stay here."** Even though she says that, Regina is still able to coax her to her feet.

 **"No, to bed with you. I'll wait up for your _Charming_... he an I need to have a few words."** She waves her hand and the two of them are brought to the couple's bedroom door.

 **"Just don't kill him."** Her tone is more of a whining protest than anything else. Like it would be an inconvenient mess that she'd have to clean up in the morning.

 **"I won't... or at least I'll try not to."** Snow gives her a somewhat serious look after rolling her eyes. **"Fine. He'll remain in one piece."** The Princess nods as her door swings open, but she pauses and looks back.

**"...I'm sorry my father hurt you, too. I guess we share more terrible history than we previously thought."**

 **"Yes, well, it seems _both_ our families excel at causing harm to each other."**

Snow's hand reaches out and holds her step-mother's arm just above the elbow. **"Then let's make sure _we_ do better now that our families are _one_."** Her hand gives a soft squeeze before falling away. **"Goodnight, Regina."**

The Queen nods her own goodnight before trailing back up the hallway where she knew two guards stood. **"The pair of you, listen up and listen good."** The two solider's standing with halberds jump with their undivided attention now on the Queen as she stands before them. **"Disregard whatever previous orders you've been given. The pair of you will stand guard in front of _that_ door..."** Her body turns slightly as she motions to the Charming's bedchamber and the two young men look, nodding. **"...and you will let no one, no servant or _Prince_ , passed you until told otherwise. Understand me?**" She turns to leave, but not quite yet. **"...and when the Prince finally _does_ decide to drag himself back, bring him to one of the storage rooms and then fetch _me_ , not his wife."**

Little did Regina know, she was going to sleep soundly through the night.

\--------

The dawning sun wakes her. The perfect slit in her curtains shining just in her eyes. She rolls over and that's when she fully realizes it's morning. It appeared that either those two idiot guards she'd left in charge didn't follow her orders or her step-daughter had intervened... and at this time of morning it really could go both ways. Her eyes close, opting to deal with whichever it was at a later and more acceptable hour. She drifts off back to sleep, but downstairs on the opposite side of the castle things weren't going as planned.

Snow had woken to find herself alone in bed, realizing she too had slept the entire night without being bombarded for sex from her drunk husband but it was a restless sleep. Strange and nightmarish dreams had been plaguing her the last few weeks and last night had been no different. She sits up and looks around, still a little confused when she doesn't find his dirty boots or clothing strung out about the room. The idea of taking advantage of this time to sleep a little longer crosses her mind but only briefly because she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. After dressing and making herself presentable in a light gold and champagne coloured dress, she swings her bedchamber door open only to find two armed guards there and screams. It's takes half a second for her brain to catch up to what she's seeing, her back hitting the wall as she steadies herself against the door handle to catch her breath and calm herself. It looks like the guards have to do the same.

**"Forgive us, Princess! We didn't mean to startle you!"**

**"It's a bit late for that!"** Her free hand lays across her chest, her heart is racing. **"W-..why are you here?"**

**"The Queen ordered us to guard your door until given further instructions."**

**"How long have you been standing there?"** She looks at both men who appear straggled and worn down.

**"All night, Your Highness."**

She shakes her head at the ridiculous demand. **"Go on, both of you. Go eat and get some sleep."** The two men look at each other like it's a trap. **"That's now an order from _me_. I'll handle things with the Queen."** The two men bow and just before they turn and leave... **"Wait. Have you seen my husband? ..has he..?"**

**"No, my lady. No one has been through but yourself and the Queen."**

**"Thank you.... and thank you for following your orders last night."** She nods as they bow again before continuing on their way. Snow felt sick and it wasn't from the morning sickness returning. She would know if something terrible had happened to David just like he had known with her, but she didn't feel anything but dread. It's times like this she wishes she had magic so she could save time traveling from here to there but she'll just have to make due for the moment. She makes the entire journey down to the castle grounds, heading towards the gatehouse when one of the footmen stop her.

**"Your Highness, I was on my way to find you. The Prince didn't return last night so I've sent a few of the men to the neighboring villages. I hope I didn't overstep my duties."**

**"....no... no, of course not. Thank you for doing that."** There's a heaviness in her heart, that feeling of dread growing. **"...you're sure he didn't come back?"**

**"No, Princess. Both gates have been closed since sundown."**

She dwells on this a bit longer, tumbling over any place he could be but she couldn't think. She couldn't think of any where he could be or go... part of her thought maybe he would have gone back to their castle, but it was in ruins. She turns heading towards the stable. She was sure to get shit from Regina as well as David if she went riding out to check but she'd deal with that when she got back. She has half a mind to go upstairs and change into something more adaptable but that's too exhausting of a thought, so she'll just make do with what she's in. Making eye contact with the first stable boy she sees, she motions to the horses. **"I'd like one of them saddled... side saddle, please."**

The poor kid looks like a deer caught in the headlights, struggling to find his words. **"I-..I'm sorry Your Highness, I c-can't do that."**

 **"It's easy, I can show you."** She smiles but doesn't realize there had been a misunderstanding in thinking he was a new hire. She moves to approach the hanging saddles but he steps in front of her. Her smile drops as her head tilts a little to the side, not understanding what was happening she takes a step back. One of her hands come across her middle protectively. The idea that this could be the Wicked Witch again flashes through her mind.

**"I'm s-sorry my lady, it's the Queen's or-rders."**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

The stablemaster steps in beside the boy and sends him along. " **I'm afraid the lad is correct. I'm sorry Your Highness, the Queen has given us strict instruction to prevent you from riding."**

**"What? ..Why?"**

**"You'll have to take that up with Her Majesty. We don't ask the 'why' to her decisions... but I suspect it has something to do with your new heir."** The older gentleman makes a subtle gesture to her.

Though she was beginning to show, the pregnancy hadn't officially been announced to their Kingdom but she knew how word had spread like wildfire in the castle these last couple weeks. **"Then prepare a carriage."** If there was a loop hole, she'd find it but it looked like this time the Queen was one step ahead of her. The stablemaster pressed his lips together and shook his head again. Sure enough she was shit out of luck. She guessed if she tried to walk out the gate they'd stop her there too. **"I suppose I'll need to speak with _Her Majesty_ then."** If she wasn't flustered already then she was now. There was no way getting around it, she'd have to go all the way back up... and may the heavens help her if her step-mother was already elsewhere.

_...she's made me a goddamn prisoner..._

\-----

Her gown was such a dark shade of green it looked black... just how she liked it. Regina swept her hair back partially up in a dramatic bun with the sides pinned back before starting on her makeup... well, magically doing her makeup. She usually preferred it dark and heavy but today she decided on a much calmer lipstick and a not so heavy smoky eye, even though it may be considered a bit much for eight in the morning. She's appreciating her work when there is a soft knock on her door. **"...Enter."** There is a pause before the door opens and she watches as the reflection of her step-daughter appears in her mirror. She can see a moment of panic in those hazel-grey eyes, like she's not sure if she's looking at Regina or Zelena disguised again, it's the darker colours that have thrown her. **"...it's me, dear."** Her voice is gentle with a reassuring nod. There is a look on the girl's face that makes her question if those two goon guards actually did fail at their job. **"What did he do?"** Her jaw tightens, waiting to to hear of her step-son-in-law.

 **"....he didn't come back last night..."** The Queen pauses at the remark, their eyes remaining locked through the mirror for a minute before she turns around to look at her step-daughter properly. This wasn't at all what she was expecting. **"A few men have been sent out to look for him but..."** Snow briefly closes her eyes as she shakes her to convey the rest of her sentence as her left hand massages her left side where a cramp was building, trying to pull her attention away. **"... you placed armed men at my room and barred me from the stables?"** Now she had graduated backwards from flustered to sadness and disappointment.

 **"Yes I did because I know you, Snow, and you tend to forget that. I placed that restriction on you two weeks ago because I just knew you'd try to get one more ride out the gate and it seems I was right. As for the men at your door last night, I did that for _your_ benefit. I didn't want David bothering you until he sobered up... or until I had a chance to talk to him."** By now she's standing beside her chair as a hand nervously picks at the furniture. **"Any idea where he might be?"**

**"No and that's the problem. The only place I can think of is our castle but it's barely more than rubble now.** " Those hazel eyes are again giving away the panic that was denied in her voice. **"What do we do? What if Ze-..?"**

 **"Wait here, I'll be right back... and _don't_ touch anything. I mean it."** The Queen vanishes to who knows where. Snow leaves the door she had just come through open as she makes her way to bed. She feels like she's pushing her luck just being in Regina's room without her so she decides to push it a little more, planting herself at the foot of the mattress against the bedpost.

\-----

**"Robin?"** The Queen walks through the village camp the Thief and his Merry Men had built at the edge of the castle grounds.

He steps out of his quaint wooden cabin with a confused look on his face and a sleepy boy on his hip. This wasn't like Regina to visit him here and certainly not at this hour. **"Milady, is there something wrong?"** She smiles at Roland as she approaches and the little tot grins back.

**"It appears our Prince Farming is on a bender. Have you seen David or know where he is?"**

**"Oh no..."**

Her soft features drop and she searches his face. **"What do you mean by 'oh no'...? What's happened?"**

His hand runs through hair. **"He's gone after the Night Root... left yesterday around noon."** Now there was worry in his face as well as his voice. **"It grows in Sherwood Forest just south of here. It's a-.."**

**"I know what it is and what it's used for."** She knew what David was afraid of...hell, the entire castle did. He was still more or less missing but at least he wasn't dead an now they had a place to start, they'd need to redirect the search party.

**"I warned him about going, there's too many who've said it's haunted. I've heard many travelers have set out for it an are either never seen again or return mad."**

**"You didn't think to mention this to anyone or to me?"**

**"I'm sorry, Milady but I didn't know he wouldn't tell his wife an I didn't think you'd care."** She couldn't push any further, the man had a point. She shakes her head as she looks at Roland before turning her gaze back to her lover.

 **"When things tend to involve my step-daughter or her idiot husband I usually have to step in."** She rubs her hands together like she's trying to clean them free of a mess. **"Prepare yourself and get _my_ carriage ready. We're going to your Kingdom and I feel we may need their help."**

Robin slides his son down his hip until he stands on his own little feet. He leans over and holds his front door open for the boy and nudges him inside. **"We can make it there quicker by horseback... if we leave now we can be there in roughly four hours."**

**"Yes but Snow can't make that trip on horseback."**

He can't help but smile a little. **"Knowing her she'd still try."** He quints up at the sun briefly getting a judge of the time. **"Is it wise for her to come?"**

 **"It's better than leaving her here to her own devices, unsupervised and unprotected. Besides, we need her. If we expect to receive any help from your reigning monarchs, they'll need to speak with _her_ because I doubt they'll hold court for _me_."** She turns to leave opting for a walk to get her thoughts together. **"We'll meet you at the stables within the hour."**

\-----

Regina walks around the corner into her bedrooms at a brisk pace, finding her step-daughter with her head in her hands and perched on the side of her bed. Dark wavy curls cascading down around her. **"We've got a lead. It appears your Prince Charming is treasure hunting, so to speak. Robin believes he knows where to find him or at least where to start.** " The Queen snaps her fingers and her outfit changes to a dress that really is black, full of gems sew in around the neck and arms... it's every bit something the 'Evil' Queen would be proud to wear. Around her neck is a heavily bedazzled necklace to match that of her dress, both are speckled in red rubies here an there making it look like a light splatter of blood when the light caught them just right. **"Before you get yourself worked up, I can explain, but first... are you content in wearing what you have on?"**

The younger woman's words fumble for a moment. The black dress is making her blood run cold. **"...what? Why?"** She slides off the bed.

**"Because we have a bit of a journey ahead of us."**

**"Where did Robin say he was?"**

**"His Kingdom. More specifically somewhere wandering around the Sherwood Forest."**

**"An you're going in that? Is there nothing else you can wear that looks less... what was wrong with what you had on?"**

The Queen faces a floor-legnth mirror, slightly changes her up-do as dark lipstick appears across her lips. **"We don't know if my sister is in cahoots with anyone else. This is to send a message that the Evil Queen still reigns."**

Snow pauses as she quietly watches her step-mother for a few moments appraising her reflection. **"....and does _she_ , Regina?"**

The Queen stops, taking a long hard look at herself. Her past was still there, every terrible thing had ever done still sat there just below the surface. How badly she wants to say no, wants to tell Snow that she was long gone but she can't. Only she knows she still has more days as the Evil Queen than she does as Regina. It's only in the quieter moments with either Robin or her step-daughter that her softer side is allowed to surface... so she opts to not answer. There is and there isn't just one answer. She is both. **"If you're fine in what you're wearing then we need to go. As it is we'll get there a little before sundown."** She turns to face Snow. **"An I'm sorry, but we're taking my carriage."**

 **"You must be kidding me."** There is a well earned pained expression on the younger woman's face.

" **No, I'm not. We're less likely to be stopped or attacked that way."** The Princess begrudgingly nods, she did have a point. 

**"I'll meet you in the stables."** Snow is gone out her door before she can be stopped.

\-----

The small group makes it to their destination with an hour or so before the sun sets. Though no doubt stiff from the journey, Snow performs her job beautifully and the King and Queen agree to help assist to find the missing Prince. There is quite a crowd gathering in the great hall, everyone wanting to get a glimpse of the Famed Snow White and the Feared Evil Queen standing side by side in joined forces... it was rather a powerful image considering neither one had been seen in thirty years but still looked the same as the day they vanished in the curse. However before any of them can move the missing man comes gliding through the entry way with a woman on his arm. The entire court gasps and turns to face them. Regina can sense the wave of relief washing over her companion beside her. The King and Queen come sprinting forward, taking the young woman from David's arms into their own... It was Princess Rapunzel. Somehow Charming had located her when she had been missing for longer than anyone could remember. Regina moves away as the Prince comes to stand beside his wife. She can hear tid-bits here an there, a serious expression on both their faces as she glances over now an again. For a moment she could almost swear she hears David say he's not sure if he can raise the baby their expecting... she listens to hear Snow's reply but there is too much talking around her and the girl's voice is too soft. Whatever it was makes the man smile, the two turning away and heading out the room as Snow holds tightly to her beloved, her head falling to rest against her husband's arm. Regina knew those two would be alright but she'd still make it a point to have words with David.

That was non-negotiable. 


	12. Stalemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************  
> ***Attempted Suicide***

**"Out of everything, _that_ is what you miss the most?"** She giggles, unable to understand why it tickles her so much but it does. **"Peanut Butter?!"**

 **"It's better than your _sweatpants_. Pfft! I bet you could have one of the seamstresses make you some."** David couldn't help himself but chuckle, her laugh was contagious and he glances up at her for just a moment. There is a pillow propped between her and the bark as she sits beneath a tree with her husband's head settled in her lap. His eyes are closed again now but his criss-crossed feet are waggling as he thinks. **"I've been thinking about names again. How do you feel about Rebecca?"**

Her head tilts up, trying the name out in her head beside Emma's.

_...I miss you, Emma... I miss you so much I can't function some days..._

The name sounded nice enough. **"I like it an it's certainly a lovely name I'm just not sure if it's _the_ name. Let's put it in the keeper pile, though."**

**"...what about your mother's name?"**

**"Eva? ....hmm, maybe."** There is a slight shrug. **"I was thinking the same thing but of your mother... Ruth. It's a beautiful name."** Her fingers are slowly combing through his hair.

 **"You'd name her after my mother?"** At the question, she tilts her head down just as he opens his eyes to meet her gaze again.

 **"Of _course_ I would."** There's a soft smile on her face that's reflected in her eyes.

 **"An if we have boy?"** His right hand lifts and crosses over his body, resting against her stomach. She knew he wanted a son an she hoped she could give him that one day if not this time. **"You wouldn't want to name him after your father, would you?"**

Immediately Snow's hand rests firmly against his forearm, keeping her strong opinion of ' _fuck no_ ' to herself. **"No, just like you wouldn't want to name him after yours."** He nods with a soft hum. **"I do have a few names in mind but we have over five more months to decide provided he or she doesn't come early as well. We don't have to pick them all in one afternoon."** She really only had one name in mind but she wasn't sure how Regina would react to it. David lifts his head, propping himself up on his left elbow to face her.

 **"Well I'm just going to put it out there that I like the name William."** His boyish smile drops when he sees she is studying his face a bit curiously causing him to wonder if he's said something he shouldn't have. **"What is it?"** One of his hands is placed against her thigh. **"What's wrong?"**

Her forehead wrinkles as a hand moves to lay atop her stomach. **"...twins skip a generation, right?"** There is a pause between them before a hearty laughs explodes from her husband and she slaps at his arm. **"I'm serious, Charming! Twins are scary business."** She'd be more than happy to welcome two little bundles of joy but if something went wrong they were very far from any modern medical intervention. Even with only one baby things could get scary. It had been a miracle Emma had been born without a hitch when she came early.

David chuckles again as he leans in to kiss her . **"Let's worry about crossing that bridge if we come to it."** She nods a little as she leans forward to meet his lips. **"We should announce it soon."**

She shakes her head a little and lowers her voice along with her eyes. **"We don't have to. It could stay our secret a little longer."**

**"Snow."**

She's quiet for a while, watching puffy clouds through the leaves, David's hand softly stoking her arm. **"...I'm afraid, David. I don't-..."**

**"I know, but it won't. Nothing is going to happen to this baby or to you. I promise."**

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Because I have faith. You taught me that and now I need to remind you of it.** **We need to share the hope this child has given us to our Kingdom. We need to show that we can't be defeated."**

The Princess falls back into a long silence, just listening and feeling the rise and fall of her own chest. She wants to be selfish. Her bratty streak was wanting to run wild and keep this one secret but who could blame her. After what happened with their last announcement, it would be enough to make anyone think twice about doing it again. The problem was she knew David was right but she wasn't ready to dive into this conversation yet, she needed a little more time to think on it. She pats his arm. **"I need to get up."** He takes her hand in his, kissing the back of it before releasing her and standing first so he could help her to her feet. The look on her face makes him worry.

 **"Are you feeling okay?"** One of his hands is rubbing the small of her back.

 **"I'm just tired. Think I'll lay down for a little while."** She hated she couldn't sit there with him like that longer but part of her back was numb and she was getting uncomfortable altogether, this baby wasn't taking it easy on her. Aside from that, she had thinking to do and with that came pacing and worrying.

 **"Do you want me to come with you?"** He can't help but sound concerned with a look on his face to match.

 **"I'll be fine, Charming."** She faces him completely and wraps her arms around his neck. **"...and if you come with me I doubt I'll get any rest."** There is sly grin on her face in an attempt to lighten up the tense mood between them.

 **"I love you, you know? I'll die first before anyone harms you again."** He lays both hands at her sides.

Her grin falls as her head shakes. **"Shhh, don't talk like that."** She leans up and presses her forehead to his. **"We do everything together. Remember that."** She kisses him once more before moving away and back through the garden. His eyes stay on her until she's safely behind the castle walls. Once his wife is no longer in sight he turns back to their little impromptu picnic and begins gathering their things. 

**".......I take it you found what you were looking for."**

He spins around to find Regina standing an easy five feet away. **"I did."** She's dressed in a dark regal purple dress that's less flashy than her other ones.

**"Do you have any intention of giving it to her?"**

He leans over and picks up the blanket before turning back to look at the Queen with a curious look. **"I'm not sure that concerns you."**

 **" _Everything_ that goes on in this castle _is_ my concern, Farm Boy."** She moves closer to him at a slow advance. **"That includes the pair of you."** There is no pressure behind her grip when she grabs him by his left forearm. She lifts it and pulls back his sleeve before he can ask what she's doing. **"Does _this_ look familiar?"** There is an angry tone in her voice as she holds his own wrist to his face. There are dark sore bruises appearing on him.

**"What is this?"**

**" _That_ , dear Prince, is what you left on Snow the night before you went trailing off after your precious Night Root."** To his credit, the man in front of her looks horrified as he now shakes his head.

 **"You're lying. This is some sort of trick!"** His mind races back to his wife. **"I've just been sitting with her the last few hours... there wasn't a mark anywhere on her!"**

 **"How stupid are you? ...do you think I'd let her walk around like that?"** She released his arm with almost a shove. **"And as far as lying goes... for what purpose would I do that? What could I possibly gain from making this up, David?"** She waves her hand and the marks are removed. The two stand there just looking at one another for a few seconds. The last time they'd truly talked was the day of the competition between Robin and Snow.

 **"....I...I did this to her?** "

Regina's hand clasp together in front of her. **"If you hadn't gone off on your little scavenger hunt you would have been met by armed guards at your bedroom door ready to take you."** She sighs as she slightly looks away for a moment. **"In retrospect I suppose it was excellent timing you didn't come back because I most likely would have done something _Snow_ would have regretted."** She takes another step forward to place herself in front of him.

 **"I hurt her?"** He's looking at his hands like they aren't his own.

 **"Yes, you did."** At her words he leans back against the tree his wife had sat beneath. She eyes him up and down... Snow was right, David wasn't like her father. He was shaking and there was painful remorse etched into his face as his eyes searched hers. She looked down her nose at him as she embraced the Queen that she was. **"Now both of us are guilty of that."** She glances down at her hands as they reposition themselves, her mind dwelling on months prior to the night she'd struck her step-daughter. At least David had the luxury to blame it on the alcohol. **"You don't remember, do you?"**

His eyes are bouncing around at nothing significant as he searches his memories but nothing surfaced. The only thing he could think about was what he and his mother went through with his own drunk father. **"...No matter how hard I tried I still became the monster I never wanted to be.."** His lower back has him braced against the tree still as he bends over, placing his head in his hands. No, David was not at all like Leopold. The Prince had been back to his caring and easy-going self the last few days they'd been back from finding him... like the drinking had never been an issue but she also knew he had ingested the root. Regina watches him still, making no move to comfort him. She was angry but not as angry as she could have been or how much her step-daughter should be.

_...is this why Snow wanted me to cut back?...  
..maybe I do drink too much.._

**"You're not Robert or James or George... not yet you aren't but this is a slippery slope you're on, David."** She didn't know his whole life story but she had read enough from Henry's storybook to know she'd never allow Snow to befall the same marriage Ruth had... or the same marriage she had to the King. She moves closer once more and pulls him up to permit her to catch his bright blue eyes. **" _You_ may not remember what you did but _she_ does and there is no excuse for you or your actions." **Her grip on his fabric tightens. **"Call this a threat or a promise, whichever it is that helps you get yourself together, but hear me when I tell you that if I ever, _ever_ , catch word that you've laid a hand on her again in this realm or the next ...I don't care where I am, I will find you and I will make you pray for death. I will destroy you."** Her hand releases his collar and his head falls back against the tree trunk.

 **"...I'll _let_ you if I don't do it first myself."** She looks away as her hands come back together in front of her, there is nothing but birds chirping in a rustling breeze as a strange silence surrounds the two for a handful of seconds until he finds his voice again. **"Thank you, Regina."** Her head snaps back towards the soft voice that sounded so much like Daniel's in that moment. It's words she was never expecting to hear from his lips. Even after that terrible morning there had been no 'thank you' for saving Snow's life though it had been implied.

 **"For what? Nearly promising you your death?"** Oh how badly she wants to scoff this off.

He slides down the tree until he's sitting where his wife had. He shakes his head at himself knowing just how badly and how far he had fallen. **"...for being her family."** There was that word again an no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, hearing it come from him affected her too. She has to turn away to completely face their castle and the towering mountains in the background until she's sure she'll keep herself together. Regina is torn, she's fighting her other half. Part of her wants to confirm it and say of course she's Snow's family and if he'd let her, she'd be his family too... but the other half that's winning just wants to drive David to drink more. The other half of her that celebrates in the idea of the amount of damage she could have him do to Snow White before doing damage on him, before killing him. For a moment she fantasizes about killing her step-daughter and her unborn child with her own bare hands before taking the heart of this Prince Charming to do any an all her bidding until she had no further use of him. Oh how deliciously wonderful to have this true-love be the Evil Queen's toy.

Finally she's able to snap herself out of it, having to check her hands to inspect them from blood... it had felt so real. There is an ugly battle raging within her so she decides to do what she feels needs to be done, vanishing to remove herself from doing damage to others altogether. 

\-----

Snow worries the second night her step-mother doesn't show in the library so she set's out to find her, because to her there was no boundaries telling her not to. David had told her about the brief conversation they had had but didn't mention the part where his life was threatened. Knocking on the bedchamber door gives her no answer and when she tries the knob it's locked. That was an obvious sign that she was most likely in there because no one in there right mind would walk into the Queen's bedchamber without permission... except Snow White. She knocks again but harder, pressing her ear to the door waiting to hear anything but it's dead silence. For whatever reason this sends a creeping feeling up her back. Fetching a hair pin from her head she picks the lock and hopes she doesn't walk in on her step-mother and Robin in the middle of enjoying themselves. She knocks a third time as she opens the creaking door. **"...Regina?"** Once through the threshold she see the other woman pale faced with sweat beading across her skin as she's stretched across the mattress. The Princess doesn't hesitate for a second, quickly moving forward and sitting on the bed beside the still body to get a soft groan from the woman. **"Regina? ....what's wrong, are you sick?"** Thanks to Mary Margaret's history at the hospital she knew a few things about healthcare so when the little bottle next to her step-mother catches her eye she lifts it to her nose. The stench of it causes her to pull back, feeling like her sinuses had been burned out of skull. Whatever it was didn't smell like anything that should be medicine. **"Regina what did you take? What is this?"** The Queen is motionless to point where Snow's heart feels like it's stopped, realizing something is very wrong. Two fingers plunge into the woman's neck to feel for a pulse and thankfully finds one, it's weak but it's there. Next she makes a fist and rubs her knuckles into Regina's breastbone and gets another groan out of her. Snow leans in close and takes the woman's face in her hands. **"What did you do?!"**

Regina wants to wave her off but she's only able to mouth Snow's name. She can feel the bed move as the younger woman adjusts herself. From the sound of the voice she's sure Snow is hovering straight over her now. **"Look at me Regina! Open your eyes!"**

_...why does she always have to intervene..._

The hands pull away from her and there is movement that feels like someone has left the bed before loud clattering noises start.

_...great, now she's digging through my room..._

**"You don't get to leave! Not without me, you don't!"**

_....not....not without her?..._   
_...don't you follow me, Snow..._

Snow grabs a bowl that had incense in it, dumping it out as she moves to the fireplace quickly. She scoops up some warm charcoal and starts crunching it up with the handle of a dagger that had been sitting on Regina's desk, mostly likely used as a letter opener rather than a weapon. She feels nauseated at the idea of what she's having to do but forever thanking Mary Margaret for working at the hospital and watching all those old late-night reruns of 'E.R.' on television. From the pitcher near the wash basin she adds water to the dust until it becomes a watery sludge that makes her want to gag. There are black finger prints staining her dress as she grabs her skirt to crawl back into the bed. Regina can feel hands on her again and if she didn't know any better she'd say she was now being cradled in Snow's lap against her body. Not only is the signature soft perfume of the Princess a dead give away but she can hear that powerful pounding heart beating in the girl's chest beneath her right ear. A shaky hand tilts her head back as something terrible is forced down her throat. Her reflexes start to refuse whatever is being done to her and she involuntarily tries to pull away but she's just held tighter.

_...stop Snow... I don't want to hurt you..._

**"No honey, don't... _please_ don't fight me, not on this... I _cannot_ lose you!"** The tears being held back can be heard in her voice, there is no masking the fear that's causing knots in her stomach. What Regina assumes is Snow's chin is now resting atop her head. This younger woman was so tender and motherly that it only made the pain in that soft spot of Regina's darkened heart hurt even more; Snow was destined be the kind of mother any child would wish to be blessed with. **"...please come back to me..."** It's a soft whisper but it registers just as the Queen's hand grabs a fist full of fabric that doesn't feel like her sheets before everything gets pulled away into nothingness. She's waiting to wake up in the Underworld because if anyone has unfinished business, it's her, but no burning hellish world appears. There is only darkness. She supposes it could always be worse, she could be stuck in the burning room of a sleeping curse for all eternity. 

Warmth was the next thing she's aware of. It's soft but intense and it's only on half of her body. Her eyes crack open but they are pierced by the early morning sunbeams shining through her window. It's not in her eyes yet but it's still bright. Asleep in her chair directly next to bed is Snow with her feet propped up on an ottoman and a blanket draped across her, arms wrapped around that little belly she was so protective over. That's when Regina realizes that she herself is tucked in deep beneath her covers in what feels like her satin nightdress, the rest of her bed looked to be fitted in pristine clean linens she didn't recognize. Her eyes slowly close again to absorb the silence of the space and what exactly she had tried to do to herself. A deep breath is pulled into her lungs and the smell of the room fills her nostrils. It's medicinal and herbal, no doubt the work of their Good Doctor Whale but then again she didn't put it pass Snow to try and make her own remedies; who knows what knowledge that girl had stored in her head. The warmth that had previously been there fades as the curtain is closed by the Princess. Regina still couldn't figure out how she was able to move so quietly at times but it must have been learned from her almost ten years out on the run. There were moments she wished she could say she couldn't believe she'd done that to her step-daughter, but she could. That anger was still there as was the hate and all she could manage was to push it down, but still it remained dwelling.

Suddenly there is a cold damp cloth on her forehead and her eyes slowly open to find the exact face she was expecting. The left hand on her head pauses for a second before falling away, forming into a fist and burying itself in the sheets beside her right shoulder, allowing Snow to lean over her. The voice, however, doesn't sound like the one she knew. It's tightly wound with so much raw emotion that it barely makes it out her throat as her head shakes. **"What were you thinking?"** There is only sadness in her tone. **" ...We go back _together_.**" It's the same thing she told Emma when they were last here and she means it now just like she meant it then. Snow wants to pull Regina into her arms an hold her tight but she's afraid she'll be pushed away. She waits for a reply but the Queen just closes her eyes and turns her head to face the wall. This is when Snow decides she's had enough, pushing their titles and roles to the wayside she grabs Regina by the jaw and turns her face back to her. Her grip is tight but it's a slow bone-chilling turn, not a yank. **"Don't you ever, _ever_ , do that again. Do _you_ understand _me_?"** Those auburn eyes are bright and burning with unshed tears as the hand slowly releases it's grasp. **"You're _going_ to see Henry again, but this is not the way to do it. I know you may not like it but you _are_ part of this family and we do things _together_ , Regina." **She wants to make sure her point comes across loud and clear.

Regina wants to tell Snow she's wrong, that she _does_ like being considered part of their family, that she is so thankful and grateful for them accepting her. She wants to explain that she didn't do what she did because she missed her son but because she was trying to save everyone from herself. That the Evil Queen was itching to cause pain and harm and Regina didn't know how long she could fight or hold her off. She wants to ask Snow for help... but she doesn't. She can't, the 'Evil' in her won't allow it. She swallows hard before her lips part to draw a deep breath, the cold air in her lungs feels like the first time she's been able to breathe in years. **"....leave me..."**

 **"No."** Snow bites the inside of her bottom lip before giving her a taste of her own medicine. **"You don't have to look at me or talk to me, but I am _not_ leaving."** Regina knew this was true. Even if she could somehow manage the magic to send the girl away she knew the lock would just be picked all over again and they'd be back at square one. There is an angry look across Snow's face as her lips are pressed together into a thin line but they tremble. Her eyes are this strange seafoamy-grey and have a hard stare on Regina. Neither of the women move in that moment. Snow knows she's not enough for Regina, never has been an never will be... that was a role only Henry could fill while she could only fulfill being unwanted by this woman. But she wasn't going to let the closest thing she'd known as a second mother slip through her hands again. Snow reaches for the nightstand to retrieve what looks to be the same bottle of poison the Queen had drank from but now it's refilled. **"I want you to remember th-..."** Regina's movement is slow and slightly uncoordinated as she reaches to take the bottle away from her step-daughter. **"...no, this is mine now..."** But it's moved out of reach. **"...I want you to remember that if _ever_ there is a next time and there is no one to stop you... I want you to be aware that you will _not_ be going alone."**

_...did she go through my books?..._   
_....did she brew it herself?...  
..she... she'd kill herself?... maybe I misjudged..._

She wants to know where or how she was able to get her hands on the poison. **"Snow..."** Regina attempts a protest with her sore raspy voice but she is immediately cut off by anger sweeping in. The girl moves in close to her face, closer than she had ever dared before accompanied by a pointed finger.

 **"NO! You don't get to save me and then expect me to just let you go! How dare you! Do you have any idea wh-..."** _...do you have any idea what you mean to me?..._ Her breath and voice catch as emotions finally break down the barrier and her face turns away as she sits up straight, a couple shuttered breaths escaping quickly. Her anger is released by kicking the ottoman in front of her and slides away. Her voice returns back to it's saddened state as the words are a hushed whisper while her head shakes. **"....damn you, Regina... goddamn you..."** Snow's hands are gripping the side of the bed and her head tilts back so she can stare up at the ceiling. The pair of them were in a stalemate, unable to move without getting the other involved and it seemed like that had been their entire relationship whether they had wanted it to be that way or not. Finally the Princess is able to take an even breath and without looking her left hand reaches back to lightly lay on Regina's own left forearm. **"Rest. No one will bother you now."** Snow's hand slides away as she stands from the bed, moving forward to go beyond the curtain to the balcony an give her step-mother some space. 

Regina wants to call her back but she doesn't, she allows the silence and short distance between them because she knows all she has to do is say the word and her step-daughter would come running. It's power she knows she could abuse but doesn't, not right now at least. She allows her muscles in her shoulders and neck relax, not realizing she had been that tense at the brief interaction. Her eyes close, finding a comfort in the darkness knowing that once more she's being cared for by Snow White.


	13. Død Kalm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> **********  
> Call-back to previous suicide attempt, vomiting, and depictions of gore/violence.
> 
> **********  
> Side Note:  
> As someone who does CPR on real actual people almost regularly, I have tried to depict it truthfully as best as I can as it happens in real time. It's not always perfect and things don't always go as planned and it can be messy as fuck. And seriously, for anyone who hasn't witnessed it in real life, it is NOTHING like the movies.

The baby had started squirming a few weeks ago but now it seemed like it was all the time. Little flutters that had quickly turned into somersaults then kicks and they were really starting to impede on her sleep. In all honesty her sleeping had already been turned to shit after what Zelena did then it was almost made obsolete by Regina, the latter scaring her more. She had woken up about an hour or so before the sun and decided to read for a while but her anxiety caught up and she ended up wandering down to the garden right at dawn, the few servants and guards she met along the way had to be reassured that she was alright, just restless. It was eerie being back in this part of the castle grounds, not having stepped foot there since the attempted murder. She sits quietly near the protective wall of the castle when she hears fast little footsteps approaching. Her head quickly snaps towards the sound just as Roland runs to her knees.

**"Good morning, Your- ...uh... Prwincess."**

She chuckles before patting at the spot next to her and he hops up beside her. **"Well good morning to _you_ , Good Sir Roland. You're up rather early."** Her eyes flick to where he had just come from in search of Robin and is a little worried when she doesn't see him. **"Are you by yourself?"**

He shakes his head wildly. **"No, Papa is chasing worms."**

**"He's doing what?"**

**"It's for the fish. They eat them up and then we eat the fish!"** She's able to put the broken connection together, it was for fishing. **"Papa said you're gonna have a baby."** Snow smiles an nods as one of her hand impulsively moves to lay against her belly.

 **"I am..."** Now at twenty-two weeks there is no hiding it but she still refused to officially announce it to the rest of the Kingdom. **"...but I need you to keep it a secret for me."** The mirrored history of the moment isn't lost on Snow. Though Roland is younger than she was when she was told an important secret, she can't help but wonder if this nervous anxiety she's feeling is what Regina had felt. 

His face drops and he looks to be thinking something over in his head. **"I told the lady."**

Her breath catches in her throat as panic pricks at her spine. **"...what lady, Roland? What did she look like?"**

He points to the castle. **"The cook."** He looks sad and somewhat afraid but Snow's relieved laugh seems to alleviate some of that. She wasn't sure who he meant but then again she hadn't learned everyone's name especially if she didn't see them regularly. 

**"That's okay I think she might have known already, but we can't tell anyone outside the castle because it's a special surprise. Can you do that for me?"**

Once again he smiles that bright beautiful smile as he nods. He lowers his voice into his best whisper he can manage and puts his hands to his mouth like he needs to tell her a secret of his own so she leans in. **"Will the baby be my frwend?"**

She laughs again before whispering back. **"I surely hope so."** She so dearly hoped her child and Roland developed a friendship from the very start, one that got a better chance than what she'd had with Regina when they were younger. Snow would do everything in her power to assure their fates didn't follow that same path. She pulls away as she raises an eyebrow. **"Does your father know where you are?"** The little boy rubs one shoe against the other and looks down at the button his fingers are playing with thinking he's in trouble, slowly shaking his head. Snow smooths his hair before patting his back. **"Come on, sweetheart. Let's find him, I'm sure he's looking for you."** His little hand slips into hers so effortlessly and the two are off wandering through the hedges of the garden. They took their time with the walk, the little boy is glued beside her as he chatters about his new adventures while living on the castle grounds. It was in this moment that Snow decided that after she gave birth to this baby she'd talk with David about having another one, she'd want them to have a playmate. Had they been allowed to raise Emma she would had a close siblings as well. The sun is finally up as the two draw closer to the cabins and lodgings of the Merry Men when a figure starts to jog towards them. 

**"Roland!"** His father's voice was unmistakable and a bit on the angry side as he dropped to one knee in front of his son. **"I'm sorry if he-.."**

Snow raises her free hand to put him at ease. **"There is absolutely nothing to apologize for."** Her other hand releases the boy to cradle the back of his head. **"He's been keeping me company this morning."** Roland looks up at her, she winks and boops his nose causing him erupt in a giggle-fit.

Robin adjusts his son's vest before getting his attention. **"You can't be running off like that, Roland."** He stands, giving the boy a stern look and shaking his head. A quarter of the sun is shining on the horizon an it dawns on him just how early it is. **"Milady, are _you_ alright? Is there something I can do for you?"**

**"No, no. Everything's fine, just up early this morning. I would greatly appreciate an escort back to the castle though."** The darker hours of the morning had made her feel safer but now that the world was waking up she didn't feel making the journey back alone was the smartest plan.

Robin smiles and bows his head in agreement before picking up Roland and placing him on his shoulders. **"After you, madam."**

Much to Snow's surprise, the Queen is in the garden having tea alone when they return.

_.....well damn, looks like everyone is up early today..._

**"Robin? Have you had breakfast yet?"**

**"Not yet, why?"**

Snow smiles wide. **"Good, then I have a favour to ask of you."**

Things were still a bit rough as the two women weren't quite sure how to act around each other since the incident, their nightly chats becoming twice a week, three times if Snow really pushed on it. On one hand Regina didn't want to talk about it and on the other she knew she needed to. She also knew Snow would be more than willing to sit with her and listen, but she couldn't bring herself to make the first move; she couldn't bring herself to open up that far to her step-daughter. Regina was afraid she'd scare the girl off if she admitted the things that went on in her head, the evil thoughts she had no control over and decided continuing to keep her at arms length was proving to be the best option. Snow was just the opposite, she was filled with constant anxiety and worry over Regina. She'd find any reason she could just to be close to the woman in hopes that it would encourage her step-mother to talk. Unfortunately the Princess knew her history with keeping secrets and private conversations wasn’t the best but she was actively trying to change that. In the last few weeks she hadn't breathed a word to David about why she'd been locked in Regina's room for those two days, shutting down his questioning after simply telling him the Queen had been sick and needed to be looked after. It was also Snow's idea to send Roland over to ask Regina to join her brunch that morning. It seemed to go over flawlessly as that little boy had the Queen wrapped around his finger. Robin joined his son with Regina as the Princess left the there in the garden, but couldn't help but watch for a moment from the patio. Regina deserved that love and she could easily see the three of them becoming a family... an once they got back to Storybrooke it would grow with Roland getting an older brother while Henry would gain another father figure and little brother. Her plan went so well that Snow felt like her heart was going to explode all while trying to stop herself from being jealous of Henry and Roland or anyone who was allowed close to Regina. However, there were moments it couldn't be helped and that envy would sneak into her heart, but she knew her place; Snow was a little more than an afterthought for Regina... or so she thought.

One thing that Snow and Roland had in common was their fondness of blueberries, and fruit in general, so she decided to send a bowl of them to the table specifically for Roland as a thank you for helping with her secret mission. Henry would have had a cool name for it but in her head she just called it _Operation: Make Regina Smile Again_ and it had been a success. 

The same kitchen maid that she had stopped in passing to request the blueberries from was back again with the bowl and Snow just can't help herself. She grabs a handful of them off the top before instructing the woman to bring them to the young boy. She watches as the maid carries the bowl out to the garden before leaving her hidden spot on the terrace. Roland is absolutely delighted when he sees the fruit placed in front of him. There was always a smile plastered across that boy's face and there wasn't much that could bring that could wipe it away. Like the good child he is, he offers to share with the two adults at the table but they decline. He, too, grabs a fistful consisting of three whole berries and shoves him in his mouth while his little legs swing back and forth in happiness beneath the table. He's not sure what the other two are talking about but they are laughing and things are good. The sun is shining, the weather is nice and a butterfly lands on the vacant chair opposite of him and he's mesmerized while shoving blueberries into his mouth. His father had promised to take fishing later that day so long as he behaved and he just couldn't wait. He looks at his stained blue fingers as it dawns on him that he wasn't feeling good... he wasn't feeling good at all. There was a terrible pain in his tummy that was growing an he felt like he was sleepy but sick. His little hands wrap around his stomach and he puts his head down on the crisp clean tablecloth.

 **"Roland?"** His father ruffled his hair. **"Sit up, son. Don't be rude."** The little boy picks his head up and he's as pale as Princess Snow and looks like he's going to be sick.

 **"I don't feel good, Papa."** His normally high-pitched laughing voice is now not much more than a whisper.

 **"I don't think you should have eaten as much as you did."** Robin chuckles a little as he lift the bowl of remaining blueberries... but that's when he realizes they aren't what they seem. Using his fingers he squishes the fruit as if verifying what he’s looking at, a look of panic fills his eyes as his gaze darts to his son then Regina then back to the bowl. His fingers also now share the blue tint his son had. **"Roland, how many of these did you eat?"** The boy's head is back down on the table and he doesn't respond. Robin is out his chair immediately and grabbing his son in his arms. **"Roland, look at me!"** The boy is weak and falls against his father chest with a groan, still clutching his tummy. The Outlaw can see it it coming... he turns his son to the grass just as the boy vomits up some berries but there is blood mixed into the mess. Thankfully the sheer amount Roland had eaten was what caused him to throw up, that would help things in the long run. Regina is on her feet and standing just behind Robin with her hand against his back. 

**"Is he allergic?!"** She angrily snaps at two servants standing nearby and motions for them to clear the table.

Robin is frantic, gathering his son back in his arms against his chest. **"No, they aren't blueberries they're blue elderberries! They're poisonous!"** There is a terrible fear in his eyes as the two of them look at one another. **"Can you heal him?"**

Regina hurriedly shakes her head no. **"I can't heal this but I can make something to counteract it."** Her hand is against his arm and she gives him a reassuring squeeze before turning her attention back to the servants. She looks at the bowl, studying the fruit. To her they looked like regular blueberries... how had he known?

 **"Forget it, leave everything. I want you to find out who brought this into the castle."** She snaps and point for them to go. **"NOW!"** The bowl of poison disappears along with the Queen and her two guests. 

\--------

The first thing to hit her was a wave of dizziness just as her hand grabbed the handle to her bedroom door. Random spells like this had been coming an going but this one had been the worst yet. She braces her hand against the wood to steady herself for a moment as she draws a slow deep breath in through her nose then slowly lets it out before pushing through into the room. Inside it smells fresh like someone had just finished a bath... an she was correct. David stands shirtless near her side of the bed rubbing a towel through his hair while his pants were half way tied around his hips. **"There you are. I was wondering where you'd gone."**

**"You're child thought it would be fun to wake me up extra early this morning."** The couple move closer together, David smirking as he steals a kiss from her.

**"Ah, and I see you two couldn't wait for me to have breakfast either."**

She's smiling back at him with a curious raised brow. **"What do you mean?"**

**"You've been back in the blueberries. You're lips gave you away."**

**"Dang it! You've caught me yet again!"** Her hand raises to touch her lips but the unmistakable blue tint on her fingers catch her eye... she'd seen this before. There's an alarm beginning to ring in her head, growing louder when the first pain grips her. David holds her as she winces forward grabbing his forearms tightly, worry grinding it's way into both their faces.

_....no no no no no no...._.

**"Snow, what is it... what's wrong?"** She doesn't say anything as she waits to see if there is a follow up pain. When there isn't she moves away from her husband, very nearly running to her balcony... they're view sat just over the garden. She reaches the stone guardrail just as the Queen's lavender magic took the three she was looking for away, leaving a chaotic scene behind them. David followed after her, reaching her just as another sharp pain takes hold. **"Talk to me, Snow!"** She turns within his grasp and both her hands are placed on the sides of his face, she's biting down on her bottom lip. She's cursing her fate, her life, and every choice she's ever made to bring her to this point. She's cursing the whole goddamn universe and it's grand design that's forcing her to choose someone else's child over her own, to choose someone's life to save over hers. In this moment she hates everything in this cruel world... it makes her sick to her stomach to think about ending a life just to save another. She can't move as fast as David and she doubts she'd make it to Regina in time to save Roland or herself and child even if she tried.

 **"We don't have time, listen to me... Regina is most likely in her potion room, if she's not there check her bedchamber... I need you to find her and tell her Roland's been poisoned with blue elderberries!"** Her hands are removed and now placed against his bare chest, pushing against him and urging him to move. His eyes are searching her own in a panic with an extremely worried and utterly confused look. 

**"Snow-.."**

She's shaking her head wildly like Roland had. **"NO! Go Charming!"** There's an anger in her as she shoves him harder. **"Do _NOT_ stop until you find her!"** There is a brief pause from him as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead before taking off, his hands swiftly fastening his pants as he runs. After he's gone she grits her teeth as her head drops, one hand gripping the masonry while the other cradles her stomach.

\--------

When Roland had started struggling for air, Regina felt like she was too. Robin quickly explained what the berries would do... and judging by the course it would run she felt the closest remedy she knew was for cyanide poisoning. That poison was far too easy to get your hands on here in the Enchanted Forest but to poison someone in this round about way... these berries were a natural source. Maybe they were meant for her, she had plenty of enemies and currently it looked like one was aiming for her but had missed terribly. She'd be sure to kill whoever it was once this was done. Still very well stocked from when she'd sent Snow on those scavenger hunts, she's able to make the antidote in minutes but is unsure how much to make so she triples the recipe just in case Roland needs dosing. The Outlaw holds his son in his arms and tilts his head back so that Regina can pour the liquid down his throat.

 **"He'll live?"** Robin was an absolute wreck. Hovering over his unconscious son, unable to stop himself from running his hands through his boy's dark hair. She's not sure how to answer him seeing as her path had surprisingly never been crossed by the poisonous fruit... sure, she knew of it but she'd never seen it before. It didn't...

_.....it doesn't grow in the Enchanted Forest..._   
_...where did it come from?..._

**"I believe so, yes."** Her hand now runs through the child's hair before moving to reach a small damp cloth. She wished she could give him more to hold on to but that was all she had. **"How did you know? You took one look at the bowl and just knew."**

 **"I've lived in the forest my whole life an I've seen what it does to those who are unfortunate enough to eat it."** He sniffs and wipes his nose against his sleeve. **"Growing up, my father taught me how to dip my arrows in them when we'd go hunting until I got better."** He lifts Roland's hand and rolls it over to show her his stained blue fingers and then his own from when he had squashed them in the bowl. **"But this is it's telltale sign. Real blueberries make purple stains."** Sure enough, he was right. Regina wasn't a big fan of the fruit unless it was baked into a pie or muffin but she knew how badly they could stain. The color this poison left behind was this strange dark methylene blue, something one would expect to come out of lab. She'd be sure to file this helpful information away in her brain.

**"Is there an antidote?"**

Robin shakes his head. **"I don't know. I've not seen someone catch it quick enough."** There were tears still sitting in the corners of his eyes and Regina can't fathom him losing Roland. She saw that little cherub everyday an now she can't imagine a day without that smile, in a way it would be like losing Henry all over again. She makes a note to herself to look into a real antidote after this terrible day was over.

One of the guards is quickly approaching dragging what looks to be one of the kitchen hands with him. Her face hardens as she moves from her place beside Robin. **"Your Majesty. This is the woman who brought the fruit to the boy."** He shoves the young woman down to her knees as the Queen struggles to not rip her heart from her chest in the same second.

 **"Explain yourself!"** The hem of her dress is not quite a foot from where the maid is crumpled over on herself, sobbing. Her hands are clenched together as her nails dig into her own skin. Her words are barely forming together but Regina has seen this before, she knows the servant girl is begging for her life. A flash of the Evil Queen surfaces as she bends down, grabbing a fist full of the girls blonde curls and yanks her head back so the two of them can lock eyes. Her other hand circles around the other woman's throat. **"I will not hesitate to rip your throat out before moving on to your next of kin."** Her hand squeezes. **"Now talk while you still have a tongue."**

For a moment the girl only cries harder before lifting her hands to point towards the boy. **"...t-t-the P-P-Pri-Princess-s-s t-told m-m-me to..."** Her eyes shut tightly and tears stream down her face as her teeth chattered in fear. Regina takes a moment to pick apart her words. Either her sister had now cloaked herself as Snow or this girl was telling the truth and if that was the case then someone one else in the kitchen was responsible. The Queen studies the servant's face and for a brief moment her grip on her hair tightens and pulls back even further. 

**"Did you prepare the bowl yourself?"**

**"...N-nn-no, Y-Your M-Ma-Majesty."**

Regina was inclined to believe her, pushing down her 'Evil' half as she released the girl. She turns to Robin. **"I saw you with Snow earlier. Did anything seem different?"**

The Outlaw takes a second and reviews the short time he had been in her company. The Princess seemed fine... from the way she smiled to her mannerisms, nothing seemed off to him. **"No, Milady. She was her usual self."** Regina trusted Robin enough, as well as herself, to be able to tell when he was lying not to mention he had no reason to lie, it was his son's life that had been risked. She takes a quiet moment to herself before turning back the guard who had brought her the closest thing they had to a suspect.

 **"Put her in a cell until I've decided what to do with her."** The wailing of the girl grows louder as she dares to grab the Queen's skirt and the guard moves forward to pry the groveling woman free... just as the sound of thumping comes barreling down the hall. A barefoot, half dressed, damp-haired Prince David comes sprinting down the hall, barely able to stop himself as he finds his intended audience. He's dragging in deep, harsh breaths as he doubles over to rest on his knees like he's just won a marathon.

 **"Roland....poisoned w-... with blue elder...berries..."** Regina looked at him wide eyed.

 **"How did you know that?!"** Robin is just as surprised as the Queen as he walks into view, his son in his arms. Roland's breathing was slightly better but it was going to be a slow process.

 **"....Snow...."** The severe cramping in his side is telling David he's never run that hard or fast in his life... or it was pain he was feeling from his wife. The limp boy in his friend's arm, the pale unnatural colour around his lips catching his eyes. The Prince points to him as he is finally able to stand upright again with a pained look on his face. **"...she had that.. that same blue on her lips..."** His eyes dart back an forth between the other two as the realization of what's happening hits him.

Regina stops the guard from taking the girl and all eyes in the room fall on the maid. There is a fiery anger in the Queen as her question forms in her face, no words are needed. Once again the woman's hands are wringing themselves together and her voice breaks in the loudest whisper she could manage with a nod. **"..P-Princess S-Snow ate th-them t-t-too..."** It's now the Evil Queen who steps forward to control the situation, extending her hand out and force-chokes the little blonde in the air without much effort before slamming her into the nearest wall. The Queen spins away, not hesitating as she's on the move again... taking up a stale glass of wine she'd forgotten about from the other night and dumps it's remaining contents on the floor and rug. She dips the cup into the bubbling liquid, replacing the alcohol with the tonic she'd just brewed.

**"Davi-..."**

He already knew what she was going to ask so he answers before she can finish. **"...our room."**

Her attention turns to her lover. **"Robin, dose Roland slowly. If his condition changes you'll find me in the Charming's bedchamber."** A sword appears in her hands. **"I'll be back as soon as I can."** She shoves the weapon into her step-son-in-law's hands before pointing to the now injured girl who is quietly crying in the corner. **" _She_ is the one who inadvertently poisoned your wife. Do with her what you will." **Her purple plume takes Regina away. David eyes the blade in his hand before his teary death glare slowly lands on the young woman.

\--------

When she appears in the room to find it empty she has the idea of popping back over to kill the servant girl herself and then David for leaving his wife behind... but the disappearing thick green smoke on the vacant veranda snatches her attention. The curtains leading to the balcony are pulled back as a cool breeze pushed through into the room, bringing with it the heavy perfume she expected. Oh yes, that Witch was definitely a daughter of Cora Mills judging by the way she could hold a grudge.

_....I will kill you, Zelena._

For a moment she wonders if her sister was leaving because she had run into the same problem Regina seemed to falling into: locating the Princess. **"Snow?"** It feels like the name echoes in the quiet room. An odd sensation creeps up Regina's back when she gets no reply... it doesn't feel right for her to journey further into the room but she does anyway. As she nears the Charming's bed she casually just glaces to the side but she has to do a double take... turning to the left she sees a pale hand laying on the floor just peaking out from the entryway of the washroom. **"SNOW!"** Carefully, and somehow not spilling a drop, she flies to her step-daughter's side and places the wine goblet of her concoction on the marble counter beside the basin sink. The Princess is laying on her side with her body turned mostly inward toward the intricate tile she was nearly face first in, her dark curls cascading around her. Dropping to her knees, Regina pulls the unconscious woman to her and does her best to gently roll her onto her back. Snow is cool and clammy and it makes the Queen nauseated just feeling the girl's skin beneath her own; she had felt death before and knew when it was lurking around.

_....don't you quit on me..._   
_...you said we go back together now own up to it..._   
_.....do what you do best... fight, dammit!..._

Her breathing was worst than Roland's... quick short gasps of oxygen that aren't nearly enough, making her body slightly jerk under each attempt her lungs made. That same sickly blue marked some of her fingers as well as her parted lips only paler. Repositioning herself higher towards the younger woman's head, Regina rests her spine against the doorway and pulls up on her step-daughter until the back of Snow's head was just barely able to rest on her left shoulder. The cup is magicked over into her hand and slowly times her pours between Snow's painfully breaths. Like Robin had done for his son... now Regina does for this girl in her arms. She stops when more than half the cup has been downed. The Queen tucks some of Snow's unruly dark curls away as she tilts her head down, placing her lips close to the girl's right ear to whisper. **"...you have to fight, I can't face Henry and Emma and tell them you-..."** Her head shakes as her throat closes, unwilling to finish the rest of that sentence or thought. **"...David won't survive this, Snow... an I'm not sure I will either..."** She doesn't realize it but she's rocking slightly. **"...you have a baby on the way so you _have_ to _fight_..."** Her teeth are clenched and her eyes slam shut right before familiar sprinting footsteps approach.

 **"REGINA?!"** The booming voice startles her as David comes pounding back in. He drops to his knees beside them and the sword he had been given clatters to floor beside him with a bloodied blade, there is a fine misty red splatter across his face and chest with it being more concentrated around his right hand. He's never seen this side of Regina with Snow and he wonders if sitting right here in front of him was the elusive woman Snow was so enamored with **"Tell me what to do!"** There is a blank stare on her face as she doesn't know how to answer him, for the Princess and Roland it was a waiting game that no one wanted to play. 

**"..Roland?"** Whatever the boy needed she would give him an then replicate for her step-daughter, hoping that their symptoms would follow the same path.

 **"He's breathing but nothings changed."** For everyone that is good and bad news. He's breathing meant he was alive but with no improvement there is the worry of what neurological damage was being done or had already been done. Regina closes her eyes for a moment, her mind trying to sort out the fuzzy broken memory of the night she'd tried to take her own life. She's trying to figure out what exactly Snow had made to help her purge the poison she'd taken but she has no idea. She doesn't know what to do or where to go from this point on. The Queen starts to sit the girl up in her arms up when David takes over, easily pulling his wife over into his lap. She shoves the rest of the antidote into his hands an locks eyes with him.

 **"You do everything you must to keep her breathing."** It was a royal command from the Queen, but it sounds like the begging plea of a friend to her own ears. She knew herself, she wouldn't hesitate to kill David if she knew it would save Snow and something told her that he knew that too. **"I'll be back."** She disappears while still kneeling beside him.

Robin is still sitting with his son near her cabinet of potions, right where she left them but there is horrendous bloody mess that she wasn't prepared for. She had expected to hear the maid had been sent to the dungeons or something of equal punishment, but not this... he'd really done it. He had killed her. In a fit of rage that Robin was unable to deescalate him from, David had lost what last shred of goodness he had in him for the moment and slaughtered the servant where she sat. It wasn't just a single run-through like it should have been... the girl had been hacked to pieces and at the sight of severed fingers and an ear, Regina moves to further side of the open walkway and vomits over the railing. No matter how unbecoming that was of a Queen, no one in their right mind could have stomached what she had seen especially after knowing that it was gentle Prince Charming who had caused such damage. There is a sickly pool of blood mixing with other various bodily fluids and brain matter that was slowly crawling it's way down the hall. She sidesteps passed it a Robin has the same look in his eyes that she has. **"I-..I'm sorry, Milady. I couldn't stop him... he... he went mad..."** He's dumbfounded at the horror he'd witnessed. **"...did you find her?"**

Regina is only able to nod as she looks over Roland. The back of her hand lays against his little forehead, he's burning up. She moves away back to the tonic an splits the remaining between two bottles. The boy seemed to be responding slow but well, if they can get the fever to break he should pull through just fine. **"Robin, he needs to be cooled down."** She hands one of the bottle to him. **"You have free use of my bedchambers. I need to get back."** She quickly pulls two books from her shelf behind him just as he stands with Roland in his arms. The two lock eyes as she turns around and they take a breath in the shared moment.

The Outlaw pushes their titles aside and for the moment she allows it. **"...is she?... is Snow de-..."**

 **"No.. but..."** She can't bring herself to tell him just how bad she fears it may be; that by this evening they could find themselves planning a royal funeral.

 **"Whatever she needs... tell me and it will be done."** At his words, Regina's lips press together as she gives one nod.

 **"Send someone to find me if anything changes with Roland."** Before he can reply she waves her hand, the father and son duo are transported to her room... then she with her books and last half of the brew are whisked back to the Charming's lodging.

She's brought to a second scene of horror that she wasn't expecting or ever wanted to see. David is yelling... no, _screaming_... Snow's name in a broken voice. She's almost flat on her back as he is bent over her, his hands laying one on top of the other on her chest doing compressions. He's now thankful Emma forced him to watch those terrible out dated CPR videos when he became the second Sheriff at the station. He stops so he can tilt his wife's head back, giving her two full breaths before resuming. Regina feels like she wants to be sick again. The two books and glass bottle find their way to sit beside the now empty goblet before she melts down on the opposite side of him. He starts answering questions before she can ask them. **"She stopped breathing... I.. I couldn't find a pulse!"** He's speaking between his own breaths. What he was doing was wearing him out and while David was no stranger when it came to hard work, this was a completely different animal. The muscles in his back from his hips to his shoulders were on fire but he refused to stop until back up had arrived which was now there. He was truly doing everything he knew to keep this True Love of his, he wasn't letting go.

" **What do I need to do?"** Now their roles were reversed, she'd only seen this sort of thing on television. 

**"Take over!"**

Her head is shaking. **"I don't kno-..."**

Prince Charming is compressing with one hand as he grabs both of hers. Her hands are sandwiched in-between his as he continues. It's far harder push into Snow's chest than she would have imagined, he's going further than two inches but he can't take the time to care about that right now. The thrusts are brutal enough to know the girl is going to have terrible marks on her when all this was said and done. This round is finished and David hands move to his wife's face once again to give her two breaths. He is barely keeping himself together as the two wait for several beats... checking for a pulse against her jugular and waiting to see if Snow will breathe on her own but she doesn't. **"Go Regina! Start!"** She places her hands on Snow's chest just like she had seen him do and forcibly pushes down. When she feels something crunch and pop beneath the clammy skin she stops an pulls back but he is quick to put her hands back an get her restarted. **"Her ribs are broken but you _have_ to keep going!"** Magic begins to seep from her hands into Snow's chest as she continues, trying to heal the damage done to her but it's useless. The pressure David is making her apply just keeps re-breaking them, causing her stomach to churn with the unnatural movement beneath her hands. When she finishes her count and David leans in for Snow's lips, Regina moves for the bottle of the tonic she'd brought. 

**"Lift her..."** David scoot's to his wife's head and pulls her up to his chest like Regina had done earlier. The both of them tilt her head back an the Queen pours the whole damn thing down her step-daughter's throat. She's throwing caution to the wind, this is their Hail Mary.

**"You gave her all of it?!"**

**"We have nothing more to lose, David!"** Her eyes scan over Snow, her eyelids were slightly open and those hazel-green eyes appear fixed. Regina swears to herself that if she can get Snow back to them she'd do anything the woman wanted, anything she could ever ask because now the world made no rhyme or reason. It was now a world she couldn't stand to be in. Snow White was dead and those words didn't make sense to her. They didn't fit together anymore like she imagined they once did. 

_....my little girl is dead..._

The next compression is harder than it needed to be as she obliterates that last thought, pushing it away and erasing it as best she can... Regina had more or less raised Snow but she wasn't blood, this wasn't a Mills child. If they were anything it was arch-enemies, they were good versus evil, they were constants and variables, they were friends... if they were anything they were siblings chosen by one another... _this_ was Regina's sister, not that Greenie on a broom.  
  
With her added magic she focuses on her step-daughter's heart and the ingredients of the antidote she can magnify. She was ready to exhaust herself, ready to go until she or David could go no more and even then she'd try harder. The Prince sits opposite of her with one hand against his wife's stomach as words are mumbled from his lips. She can't hear anything over the sound of her own pounding pulse in her ears but she's pretty sure he's praying... that's something she's never seen either of the Charming's do. Regina has deliberately kept her mind from thinking about the their child, that little life Snow was trying so hard to protect. She can't focus on that right now, she has to take one thing at a time. She's pounding away against the younger woman's chest vowing to drag her back from whatever afterlife had claimed her. David moves to give her two breaths and still nothing happens. **"Again!... try again!"** Regina yells at him, she is worn out and whipped. He doesn't hesitate, giving his beloved two more breaths but there is still nothing. The pair of them are losing hope but neither is willing to call it quits just yet. She places her hands back on the other woman and when magic explodes from her hands with the first plunge against Snow's chest the Princess gasps, her body jolting back to life.

 **"SNOW!"** Both the Prince and Queen call out to her in unison as their hands are on her, David pulling her upward to cradle her against his chest. The two watch the waves of confusion and disorganization cross her face as she coughs, one of her hands finding it's way to pain of the broken bones in her chest. Her eyes roll back as her head almost just as quick as they had opened, her body falling limp against her husband. She's blacked out once more but she's breathing and at a far more acceptable rate. Regina feels like she's been through a war zone as she's bent over on her hands and knees in the Charming's bathroom. Maybe this time when the they get back to Storybrooke, they'll stay for good... that or import hospitals and modern medicine to the Enchanted Forest.

David presses fingers into his wife's neck, there's a weak pulse but it's there and it's steady. **"What do we do now?"**

 **"Now we make sure she stays with us."** She was so damn tired of chasing after this girl in all ways imaginable. There was going to definitely be a talk when the little brunette came back around. Regina can see the sweat along Snow's brow but puts her forearms to her head to check herself, and just like Roland, Snow was burning up. **"Get her in the tub."** She tries to help but David is a one man show, lifting his wife with seemingly no effort at all and placing her down gently in the alabaster basin tub. The Queen waves her hand as two buckets of water appear at her feet. It takes her longer than she cares to admit to figure out the best way to do this but it finally comes. She take a clean folded body towel and submerges it into the bucket, making sure it is completely saturated before lifting it and laying it over Snow's chest and shoulders. **"...put the other one across her."** While David does that she gets a smaller one and dampens it, placing it over the girl's forehead. For a moment, there is no chaos and time seems to have just stopped; the two of them look at each other in full understanding of one another until David asks the painful question she still wasn't ready for.

**"....the baby?"**

Regina folds the little rectangle towel and lays it by itself over her step-daughter's brow before moving further down, sitting on her knees as she leans in over the side. She flexes and shakes out her right hand several times like she was preparing herself to play with fire... and in a way she was. She's petrified of what the next few seconds would bring. Her arm slowly extends, resting her hand against Snow's stomach beneath the wet towel just as a soft purple light is emitted from her palm. If her step-daughter was awake she doubts this closeness and touch would be permitted... or so she thinks. Now it's her breath that pauses when she senses nothing, painful chills running up and down her body at the idea that this one had been lost too. She closes her eyes, readjusts her hand and presses a bit firmer as she concentrates. If these two survived she'd see to it they'd never have to struggle just to live again.

_...come on, little one... you have to fight too..._

......she waits...and waits... feeling the anxiety of the father hovering over until... there! There is was! A small little frantic heartbeat beating wildly away against all odds. Again her hand moves and she presses firmly, trying to get a rise out of the child. When a weak and half-hearted kick from within grazes her fingertips, she grabs David's hand and places it where hers had been. **"....they're okay.."** Her eyes are dry but her voice cracks, giving away her true emotion over the whole ordeal. Regina moves out of the way and the two switch places with the Queen moving back up towards Snow's chest, this time healing her broken bones for real. She watches the rise and fall of her step-daughter's chest, it's quicker than she'd like but deeper and even. Zelena had been able to get too close to them, nearly twice she'd almost taken the heart of this broken family away. Things were going to change... they had to. 


	14. Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blahhhhh, I'm so freakin' sllooowwww. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :D

By early that evening Roland was awake and a little loopy. His words were slow and that bright smile of his was weak, it had taken close to nine hours but he was back. His tiny little body lay wrapped in the covers of Regina's bed with Robin sitting beside him and the Queen in the chair next to them. Once Roland and Snow had stabilized, Regina poofed herself to the tower and immediately put up her magical barrier, something she wish she had done weeks ago if not kept up from the very beginning. They had all grossly underestimated Zelena and what lengths she would go to exact revenge and in light of everything that had happened, the entire kitchen stock was tossed out and magically replaced by Regina. The good half of her wished it could have been donated to those who needed it but the idea of tearing other families apart hung over her. There was already one family in particular who was mourning the death of their daughter... it had really been murder, one that actually wasn't her doing for once even though she had provided the weapon.

It was nearly noon before things had a chance to fully slow down and Regina had sent for Doctor Whale but he still hadn't shown up... that alone had been _six_ hours ago and the Queen had grown beyond impatient. She needed to speak to him about developing an antidote if there wasn't already one, Roland needed to be 'professionally' examined and Snow.... well, Snow had yet to wake; still dead to the world but breathing. None of them had any idea what sort of damage may have been done to her or her unborn child and until Whale could get there they were basing everything on how Roland was pulling through. Every hour or so, Regina would appear in the Charming's bedroom to check on her step-daughter and give any updates on the boy as they came. She made sure to check Snow's heart each time she visited but it didn't bring any change, that girl's heart was as healthy as a thoroughbred's. It was more Snow's mind that worried Regina, she wasn't well versed in the medical world but she knew that lack of oxygen could be detrimental to the brain not to mention the little one on board who couldn't be checked out like they would be in Storybrooke's Hospital. For that sort of invasive detail they had to rely on whatever Regina's magic could perform. 

**"Any change?"** There is no answer. **"You should eat something... stretch your legs... I'll sit with her."** The Prince doesn't move. He looks like he didn't even register her words as he sits beside his wife, her small right hand caught between both of his. **"...David?"** His head slowly turns to find the woman who was addressing him. **"....are you with me?"** He didn't look like the man she knew him as. Those blue eyes were normally so bright, and maybe it's the low light of the room, but now they look like the fire had been stolen out of them. She moves closer, standing beside the chair he had been sitting in most of the day.

**"Have they found Whale?"**

**"Not yet... we have reason to believe he may have made a trip to either the Northern Kingdom or Arendelle... somewhere North at least. That's all we know."** She didn't want to have to go to the Northern Kingdom to track down their Doctor. The possibility of Snow having some extended family they didn't know about bothered Regina to no end and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the idea that they would reject Snow and some sort of war would break out or worst... they would insist the couple move there with them and Regina would get left behind. 

He sniffs and she can see his eyes welling up with unspent tears. **"....I... I lied to her..."**

Regina tilts her head a little as her eyes narrow. **"You lied to her about what exactly?"** His head falls away but he's unable to look back to Snow, his eyes staying glued to the floor.

**"I told her nothing was going to happen... I _promised_ her..."**

**"You couldn't have known this would happen... none of us could have."**

The death glare that had been on his face earlier that day was back and he was turning it towards the Queen. **"...no, but it _could_ have been avoided."** He's wanting to put the blame on someone and in his mind there is no one better than the woman who stands before him, the one who had the power to keep them safe. Surprisingly, and to her credit, Regina says nothing. Her only reply comes in the form of a her upper lip twitching next to her scar as a heavy breath is snorted out her nose... but she holds her tongue. She was blaming herself already so why shouldn't he. The Queen hadn't said anything about seeing Zelena in their bedroom just before finding Snow and she doubted the green meanie had even been given the chance to touch the Princess before being interrupted. However the timing was all too perfect to just be coincidental... those berries had to have come from the Wicked Witch but she needed to somehow prove it. **"....I'm sorry."** The soft apology catches her off guard, returning her gaze back to the man beside her. It seemed he had come back to his senses an realized he was lashing out at someone just for the sake of it.

She only nods. **"Go get some air, David. I won't leave her."** There are a few moment of stillness as he decides what to do but finally he gives in. She was right, he could use something to eat or at least some water... he could also stretch his legs while checking in on Robin and his son. He looks down at his wife's hand in his before kissing her knuckles and then moving upwards to kiss her forehead, whispering in her ear that he'd be back soon. When Regina is left alone she doesn't move at first, allowing her eyes to trace over her step-daughter 'sleeping' form as she decided where to go from there. She steps in front of the chair, pulling it closer to the bed before quietly sitting down. The room is filled with a deafening silence, the only noises being Snow's soft breathing and Regina's heart pounding in her ears. She leans forward, her hand extending to check the baby. That little heartbeat is still going at a rapid pace and when she presses she gets a reply in the form of gentle movement. The Queen pulls away with a soft smile gracing her lips. **"..It's only me, dearheart... but I'll leave you alone for now."** Her smile falls when she looks back to Snow's face. She couldn't shake that haunting look of death on that girl's face, it was something she was sure would plague her nightmares for a while.

She's not sure how long it's been, maybe an hour or so as she's found herself lost in one of Snow's books on astrology when there is a knock on the door. The Queen's back becomes ram-rod straight and she sits up, prepared to possible kill whoever it was since the servants had strict orders not to disturb the Charmings. **"...Enter."** A fireball forms but quickly vanishes when Robin step through. **"What is it? What's happened? Is it Roland?"** So many questions in just one breath as she's on her feet. 

He puts both his hands up and shakes his head. **"Roland is fine. He's eating and David has kindly offered to keep him company so I could..."** His gaze falls on the Princess who looks so small in the bed, her upper half slightly propped up and supported with pillows allowing her to breathe better. **"...see _her_ ..."** He moves until he's at the foot of the bedframe. The Outlaw doesn't seem sure of his movement, no doubt feeling as if he shouldn't be there and is well out of comfort zone. **"Has there been any change?"** Regina shakes her head as she looks at her hands, one of her fingers had unknowingly marked her place in the book. **"...and her child?"**

At this, the woman raises her head and nods with something close to a smile. **"Still with us...and kicking."** She can see the relief in his face and body language, it's almost the same way she had reacted. 

**"What can I do to help?"**

Regina shakes her head, moving closer to him. **"Nothing. There isn't much we _can_ do. My men are trying to find Doctor Whale... but until then, we can only wait."**

The scarf Roland had on early that day is now being used as a worry tool in the man's hands, constantly pulling and twirling it around in his fists. **"...may I?"** He makes a gesture as if he wished to move closer. Regina steps aside and Robin kneels on one knee beside the bed, his rough hands she knew so well take up Snow's limp fingers; it was like he was too afraid to touch much more of the Princess for fear of injuring her further. The Outlaw is silent and still as his head remains low and eyes fixed on the floorboards for a while longer before he bundles the little fabric and places it in her hand. **"Roland asked me to give it to her."** He stands and turns to the Queen. **"I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for my son. If you weren't here I-..."** This was the second time she had saved his boy's life since the two had crossed paths and there was nothing he can offer but his service. 

Regina shakes her head, her hand lightly resting against his. **"There's no reason to dwell on what could have been."**

He takes her hand in his and brings it up, kissing the knuckles on her hand as he bows. She can't help but notice the intensity of affection being shown to her is a mirror image to what David had for his beloved. **"I am in your debt, Milady."**

She doesn't feel she can handle this emotion on top of everything else so when Robin returns upright she pulls her hand away. **"Go to Roland, he needs you. If she wakes, I'll make sure she knows the gift is from him."** The look of confusion crosses his face, no doubt wondering if he had said or done something wrong. There is a beat of hesitation before his head slightly bows to her. He moves away but pauses at the foot of the bed once more and gives a full, honorable bow towards Snow like one of her servants. It seemed he was placing himself in her debt as well. 

The bedroom door closes with a soft thud, leaving the two women in silence again. The Prince would be back soon enough to resume his place and settle in for the long night ahead but for now it was just the two of them. In these quiet times she could allow herself to just be Regina. The book that was in her hands is laid on the nightstand as she sits back in the chair beside the bed. The Queen's tan hand hesitates before finding it's way to rest on top of her step-daughter's, slightly gripping it before releasing. The girl is still not quite what Regina would consider warm but it's better than it was several hours ago. Quietly she sits there just watching over the young woman until a slight snorted chuckle escapes her. **"...I have a lot to learn from you, you know?"** There wasn't a reply but she wasn't really expecting one. **"I once told Henry I didn't know how to love very well.... but I think I'm beginning to."** Her free hand slowly reaches out to tame a loose curl as this awkward silence wraps around her, one she's not too fond of. **"You were so angry after you..."** She tries clearing her tight throat, knowing her voice is ready to crack, she's still angry at herself for folding under the pressure of her mind. **"...after you saved me."** She shakes her head trying to free herself from that heaviness but it doesn't work. **"...but I get it now, or at least I think I do..."** Snow hadn't tried to take her life but she was apparently willing to sacrifice it to save another, she had made that very clear. But her willingness to die _with_ someone had extended to Regina and that shook the Queen to her core. Snow should hate her with every fiber of her being but she didn't, it was the exact opposite... she was always being drawn to Regina. **"We need you to fight harder. You an I can't keep saving each other over and over, it's getting ridiculous and tiring... an I'm not sure I can top this."** Still there is only silence so she decides to scoot closer, looking at what remained of the pale blue stains. Regina knew she herself was a beautiful woman and flaunted it willingly but she had to admit Snow's beauty was something different than her own... and in a way, perhaps this was the reason why she was drawn to Snow as well. From the girl's cupid bow of her lips to her endless dark curls that almost had hues of blue or red, depending on the light... to the goodness and unrelenting love that drove her powerful heart; she was indeed the fairest of them all in more ways than one. How Leopold hadn't married his daughter off before she was sixteen was baffling, but knowing the King's sick ways he had probably had his-...  
...Regina has to stop that thought before she found herself digging up the bastard just to curse his bones. For now she has to resign herself to just sitting and waiting like the rest of them. When Regina was lost in twilight Snow had most likely taken the opportunity to say things to her that Regina would probably never hear and the Queen was about to follow suit. **"I have days where I wish you would hate me... you of all people _should_ hate me."** A heavy breath rushes pass her lips. **"I don't understand you, Snow... you've given me more second chances than you ever should have and I _cannot_ understand why."** Her brow wrinkles as she head shakes. **"...I'm _afraid_ to _ask_ why."** The cool hand she holds softly squeezes her own but it's only for a brief half second. Regina quickly leans in closer and is almost on her feet, unsure if it was just a twitch from nerves firing or something more. **"...Snow? ...can you hear me?"** There is no reply or secondary movement, just her continuous breathing. Regina's shoulders relax as she lets go of the Hope she'd allowed to fill her almost instantly, something she seemed to permit into her heart whenever she was in this woman's presence. 

_....please, don't leave me..._

There is a terrible pain in her chest as her words burn their way out of her throat, dripping from her lips as an excruciating broken whisper. **"....I'm sorry, Snow... I'm so sorry for everything..."** What's sad is that she knows these words would never have been possible if Snow was conscious, what hurts is she knows these words won't reach Snow in this one moment Regina is letting herself be genuine and she doesn't understand why she couldn't have told this woman sooner when it mattered. Now she didn't know if she'd ever have another chance to settle the past with this girl. She moves from the chair to slowly sit on the side of the bed beside her step-daughter with the pale hand still tightly held. That's how she stays, facing the open curtains as she watches the last of the dying light shine in across the balcony patio... the sun slowly setting against the horizon as her thumb lightly runs back and forth across those pale knuckles. When she hears the handle of the bedroom door click to open, she removes herself and finally releases the other woman's hand just as David come through the door. 

**"Has s-.."**

**"No, she's still out of it."** Regina had half a mind to make a second batch of the antidote and try again but something in her gut is telling her to abandon that idea. The Queen moves away allowing the Prince to resume his place beside his wife, his hand gently laying across her forehead as the other take the hand that'd just been in Regina's grasp.

**"Thank you for staying with her."**

The Monarch just nods her response. **"I trust you'll send for me if things change?"** She doesn't want to say for better or worst, if it's the latter then she wants to stay blissfully ignorant to it.

**"Of course."**

She barely waits for his reply as she's already on her way to the door. She needed the walk back to her bedchamber, needed the time to think on how to address Robin and Roland if they were still there... forcing that into the forefront of her brain and using that as the biggest distraction to get her mind off what could be her dying step-daughter. In her bedchamber she found the two guests still there. Roland was sitting up munching on toast with jelly as a cup of milk sits on the nightstand beside the bed. Something about being in their company gave her some sense of peace, of belonging. He offers to leave now that his son is up and back in the land of the living but the Queen refuses, insisting they stay put either there or take up the one of the many other rooms available; being the gentleman that he his, he takes the latter but comes back for a little while after Roland drifted off to sleep.

It was somewhere around two in the morning when the the news came in. David had been the first one alerted when the wanted Doctor had finally been brought to the castle, unfortunately they would have to still wait. The man was ten sheets to the wind. Indeed, Whale had intended on take a trip to the North but he hadn't made it further than the docks. Once there, a woman with inciting red hair had lured him with the promise of a good time of alcohol and an intriguing pipe... and he was a man who couldn't turn that offer down. After missing his boat and staying pass his welcome in the tavern's inn, his inebriated self was thrown out only to be picked up by the Queen's men. They attempted to get him out of his stupor by dunking him in the freezing river on the way back to the castle but it was no use, it would be a waiting game with him as well. He was fitted with clean dry clothes and put in one of the servant quarters until he woke. Now back in his own chambers the Prince was finding it difficult to remain calm. He had dozed off a couple times in his chair but nothing lasting, no restful sleep.. even the idea seemed foreign at a time like this. He sits back where he was, taking his wife's hand in both of his and holding it to his forehead as he leans over. David isn't sure how much longer he can handle of this life. Everything had become ten times more difficult the moment they came back to this realm and while there had been a time when he wanted to return now all he wanted now was to get the hell out and back to their little cursed town. He looks up, his gaze crossing over his True Love. **"...I was thinking about names again... before you came back the other morning, I wrote a list. I wanted to show them to you but I never got the chance..."** He squeezes her hand and presses his lips against her fingers but he's surprised when he gets an abrupt squeeze back. His eyes widen and he's suddenly standing over her as one of his hands cups her cheek in his palm. **"...Snow?... Come back to me.."** There is a soft jerk to her head and a quick wrinkle in her brow before she becomes still again but for her husband it was enough. His other hand fully releases her hand now and circles around the other cheek. **"...Come back to us, Snow!... I know you can!"**

An hour or so later the Queen is woken to the sound of knocking that's quick and urgent. Still dressed in her royal garb from the day before she opens the door to find a guard on the other side and holds her breath. These early ugly morning hours were made for terrible times. 

**"Your Majesty, Victor Frankenstein is here but I'm afraid he is unable to attend to the Princess at this time."**

**"What? Why the hell not?!"** Her door opens wider and she steps out a little into the hallway, taking note of the pause in the air.

**"He appears to be coming down from opium, Your Majesty..."**

**"I'm going to _kill_ that imbecile!"**

**"...but I've been sent here by the Prince. He's requesting you urgently."**

She slightly pulls back and her eyes seem to glaze over at his words while her heart plummets. Fear is growing like a raging fire up her back as the few seconds that crawl by feel like a multitude of lifetimes. Her chest tightens as her gaze refocuses. **"...what's happened?"**

**"I'm not sure, Your Majesty. His Highness ran out into hall and ordered us to retrieve you."**

Her head raises, pulling off a regal stance as she nods to the young man in front of her before vanishing in a plume of smoke only to reappear outside the Charming's bedroom door. She waits, listening, but there is nothing but dead silence. There is no chaos or screaming or crying... only silence and it was worst than anything else. Another stab strikes in her chest as now she felt truly alone.

The door opens and she finds David sitting on the side of the bed next to his wife with his back to the door. The Princess doesn't seemed to have moved and Regina can't help but notice she's not any paler than she normally is. She had braced herself to walk into a room of madness, perhaps her step-daughter on the floor with David repeating CPR or even to find out her wicked sister had somehow managed to push her way passed the barrier... but this new calm was almost deadly. **"David."** He turns awkwardly where he sits to face her before standing, motioning to her come closer but she's a little hesitant. **"...is she..?"**

 **"She's awake."** He doesn't have to tell her twice. Regina is sweeping across the room, pass the foot of the bed and nearly taking Charming's spot. His hand squeezes the one he holds before letting go of it, he leans down and rests his hand atop Snow's head while gently running his fingers through her curls. **"...Snow, she's here."** Regina's heart stops and begins to soar.

_...she asked for me..._

On cue, those light hazel eyes slowly flutter open and take a few seconds before they are able to focus on David then closed again. A pained look settles in on her face and her eyes open again to focus on the Queen. She's how Roland was, sluggish and disoriented still... no doubt her thoughts forming slowly in her head. The Prince moves away and Regina takes his place, sitting higher up and close to the other woman as she leans over her. Snow's face relaxes and the older woman can almost swear a smile starts before fading away.

 **"......Roland?"** Of course this woman's thoughts would be for someone else rather than herself. The girl's voice is not much more than a hoarse whisper that sounds like it took all her energy just to get it passed her lips.

 **"He's fine. I'm sure he and Robin will want to see you."** The scarf that had been left behind had found it's way to the nightstand along side the book Regina had been reading. The Queen leans over and picks up the fabric, placing it in the younger woman's hand. **"He wanted you to have this."** Snow's pale right hand closes around the little scarf as her eyes shut again, a quiet tear quickly escapes from the corner of her eyelid only to start it's slow crawl down her temple. Her opposite free hand lifts with a little trouble but eventually settles against her belly as her face turns away; she's overcome by the notion she'd lost another child. Regina's hand moves to lay atop Snow's as the older woman leans in further. **"Your baby is fine, too."** There is a brief moment of silence as the words are processed before the girl's painful crying begins. A shaky breath is pulled in and Regina is unable to help herself as a soft tears forms behind her eyes. She can't imagine what Snow's last thoughts must have been before she'd collapsed, the fear she must have felt in thinking those could have very well been her last moments alive and she was alone. She wonders how her first few minutes awake again felt, the uncertainty of it all must have been suffocating. **"Rest, Snow. Whale will be in to check on you in a few hours."** Her hand lightly pats her step-daughter's as her words end in a motherly hushed tone. **"I'll see you in the morning."**

There is strange and powerful urge to kiss this girl's forehead but she refrains. Regina simply just looks over the other woman for a moment longer before disappearing. Her magic brings her in the same position but this time to her own bed. When she feels the familiar softness beneath her she collapses forward into the sheets, crying her eyes out as her voice is muffled in the thick blankets. There were so many mixed emotions in her being tossed around like an unbalanced storm.

Snow White was alive!

\----------------------------

The light almost burns her eyes, scrunching up her face as it turns away from the light.

**"You never were a morning person."**

That wasn't David's voice but Snow smiles all the same. It takes her a moment to get her bearings and words together as she listens to the movement in the room. **"....more than you."** There is a snort from her company but Snow remains still, her mind being tempted to drift back to sleep. For the last twenty eight years she'd set her alarm for five in the morning, giving her enough time for a quick jog and shower before heading off to Granny's for coffee and then greeting her students at school. Even before that, she had been an early riser living in the woods for years. **"...David?"**

 **"I sent him to deal with Whale. I fear if I went there would be too much bloodshed. Seems he fell into the seedy underbelly of the docks... I'm surprised he didn't run into Hook while there."** The roguish Pirate wasn't her favorite person but there were time she wondered where he had wandered off to... or if he was even alive. The young girl in front of her had grown quiet and still again. Only the soft rise and fall of her chest moving. **"Snow?"**

 **"...I'm awake, Regina."** Her words are groggy and her eyes remain closed with only slight movement beneath her covers.

**"I'd feel reassured if you'd look at me."**

There is a long pause before her head slowly rolls towards the voice on her right. **"....close the curtain... the lig-..."** A silent wave of the Queen's hand releases the ties on the heavy curtains and they come billowing closed. The room falls into almost an eerie darkness and when her vison finally adjust she finds those familiar hazel-green eyes on her. The Queen is sitting in David's chair but she's closer than he had been.

 **"We need to talk."** Snow softly nods like she had expected those words. **"How do you feel?"**

 **"....like I've been run over by a truck then hit by a train."** The older woman could sympathize as she had felt similar when she'd been dragged back from death. **"...would you help me sit up?"** The request is barely able to make it passed her lips before the Queen is moving, taking up Snow's closest hand with her right as her left is braced behind the other woman's right shoulder... they move on Snow's count. She releases a hiss and a whimper as her sore muscles scream out, especially the ones in her chest. The pillows are quickly rearranged as two more are added before she's eased back against them. **"....thank you."** She grits her teeth as she pushes up a little higher before allowing herself to relax, taking note of her step-mother's serious look so early in the morning. **"It was _her_."**

Oh yes, this girl could be sharp when she wanted to be. **"I believe so, yes, but there isn't anything concrete."**

Snow sits quietly, her hands naturally finding their way around her stomach when she feels her little one is also awake. **"She's not going to stop, is she? She's not going to stop until she kills me."**

 **"That's not going to happen."** The Queen sits back in her chair, crossing her legs. **"What I want to talk to you about is changing the way we do things. Zelena has been able to slip her way into the castle too many times and it _cannot_ happen again."** Snow doesn't need to signal she agrees because Regina can see it all over her face. 

**"Changing what exactly?"**

The older woman takes a deep breath, placing her hands together in her lap. **"You're not going to like it, but as Queen I'm enforcing it... from today and until I say otherwise, you will be accompanied. It may be David or Robin or myself but when not in our company there will be someone with you."** She can see the protests on her step-daughter's face but none make it out her mouth. **"On top of that, the three of us will now have food testers that will regularly change. I've appointed Robin as our new Games Keeper, but none of us will eat anything that hasn't been tested first or hasn't come from me, understand?"** Regina is expecting a fight but none comes, Snow is folding to her will.

**"I understand."**

**"Good."** With a flick of her hand a plate with two pieces of buttered toast appears on the nightstand along with a cup of tea. **"Now eat. You've been down for too long and need to get something in your system again."** Regina has to look away for a moment because she can't handle the smile she's getting from the younger woman. **"Stop looking at me like that."** Snow says nothing for a while as she takes Regina up on her offer, sliding a piece of toast off the plate. A few minutes of idle and pointless chatter pass between the two when a thoughtful look crosses the girl's face as she lowers the teacup from her lips.

**"Will you do something for me?"**

_...name it, whatever you want will be done... I'll do anything..._

**"That depends. What do you want?"** Regina can see whatever it is will be heavy as Snow looks away, the gears in motion behind those eyes.

**"I don't care what David says or does, but I want to make a deal with you."**

**"A _deal_? Unless your memory and vision have failed, you'll notice I'm not Rumpel."** The younger woman shakes her head as if to say nevermind. She knew what words she wanted to use but they weren't permitted here, not between these two women. **"I won't make you a _promise_ , Snow."**

 **"I know."** The Queen's words are almost cut off by the quick reply. 

She's never been able to handle Snow when she pouts, always demanded better of the girl when she was raising her but that was the past. Maybe it was the recent events or the friendship they were creating but she decides to hear her out, reminding herself of the promise she'd made Henry to do better. **".....what _deal_ do you want to make?"** Snow says nothing, only keeping her gaze down at her belly. **"Fine. Have it your way."**

 **"...will you actually hear me out or just appease me and pretend?** " Her head lifts and there is a look in her eye that Regina hasn't seen in a long time. Remnants of a defying Bandit were bleeding through. The raised eyebrow and relaxed shoulders from her step-mother hinted that Snow now had the floor. **"If Zelena gets what she wants, your half of the deal is you make sure nothing happens to this baby... you make sure they survive."**

**"Sno-.."**

**"What happens to me doesn't matter, David will try to convince you otherwise but you know I'm right."** Regina wants to break eye contact but she just can't find the strength to. **"That's the deal. You save this child and then get back to Emma and Henry. I don't care what you have to do, but you do it."**

**"So now you're a hypocrite?"**

**"Excuse me?"** Snow straightens as she sits a little higher in bed nearly looking appalled by the remark.

Regina stands and walks away from the bed. Her hands rest on her hips in a stance the Prince seems to have made his trademark, her head shaking at this unbelievable conversation as she turns her back to her step-daughter. **"You said we'd go back together."** Her voice is low and disappointed, something the younger woman isn't quite use to.

 **"...and I meant that. I still do."** Silence passes over them. The Queen says nothing, only finally turning around when there is a significant amount of movement behind her. Snow is standing with the help of the bedpost at the foot of the bed, she looks frail and weak but she's standing nonetheless. **"Regina, if this was Henry what would you ask me to do? You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same."** Now she can understand. This woman isn't going back on her word she just wants a Plan B in place if things didn't go how they wanted. Snow's grip tightens on the furniture. **"As a matter of fact, forget your sister... you don't even have to factor her in. We're practically back in the Middle Ages and, aside from what little Dr. Whale can do, we are so very far from any proper medical attention as I'm sure you are well aware."** There was an intensity growing in her tone. The older woman moves to help the other but is temporarily refused. **"I just need to know, from one mother to another, that you'll save my child first no matter what."**

**"If that's my half of the deal then what's yours?"**

**".....my half of the deal is to not put you in that situation."** She says it with a straight face, full of sincerity like she'd do everything she could to save Regina from ever having to make that choice.

Regina notices her step-daughter doesn't flinch away as she softly hold's Snow by one of her forearms, now being allowed to support her weight on that side. Dark auburn eyes are searching those familiar ones she's known almost her whole life. If the tables were turned, she would indeed ask the same of Snow, no questions asked. **".....it's a deal... but we _are_ going back _together_."**

_.......I Promise, Snow..._

There is a thick pause between the two royals as they just look at one another until a genuine smile starts to spread across the younger woman's face as the Queen shakes her head and rolls her eyes. **"...I told you to stop looking at me like that."** If Snow didn't have to rely on the help of the bedpost she would have flung both arms around this woman's neck, but she refrains. Maybe, just maybe, she was a more than an after thought after all. The little brunette does her best to shake the smile from her face but still it remains. There is a knock on the door and Whale pops in followed closely behind by David. That man was lucky he wasn't dead from drugs, alcohol or even by Regina's own doing. **"Come on, you two. Make yourself useful.”**


	15. Sweet Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I updated but this fic has NOT been abandoned! Just fighting depression.  
> Added a dash of Outlaw Queen to this one.  
> Lines / scenes taken from 3x19  
> ***I OWN NOTING***
> 
> I am not Belle bashing. I love Belle's character.

To all of their surprise, Snow didn't try to argue with Whale when he suggested she remain on bedrest for the next several days. She did her due diligence and rested as well as ate better than she had been doing... and just like Regina had ordered, everything was tested before and after leaving the kitchen as well as now being occasionally escorted when heading for the Charming's. It was a trying time for them to get accustomed to, but they all held their tongues and kept their patience in check. They had all agreed to follow the Queen's orders because none of them could afford not to. Roland was back to his old self in no time and resumed his ripping and running around the castle grounds with his father and the Merry Men. With Robin now being their Games Keeper that boy would have plenty of stories to tell them all. Robin spoke with Snow not too long after she was back on her feet. The man absolutely broke down in front of her over what can only be described as guilt but also regret of the situation that had befallen them. She didn't let him get far, stopping him halfway through. He wanted to push the matter but he just couldn't with the look on her face. She couldn't discuss it and only wanted to put all of it behind them. What could have happened didn't, everyone was safe and that was all that really mattered.

As the weeks passed, no more threats came and the castle grew accustomed to their new way of life. It wasn't easy but everyone committed to it. The barrier stayed up , only coming down briefly for supervised and scheduled trade and at night it didn't come down at all, no matter what the reason. She herself had to admit that it was difficult to get a hold of doing things this way but there wasn't any getting around it. With the change of things came a strain of the 'relationship' she and Robin had created. They were having difficulty finding time to be with one another. He had more duties to attend to as well as looking after Roland while Regina was still intent on running the Kingdom with the occasional help from Snow when there needed to be a more diplomatic approach. Even David became somewhat of an asset when someone needed to be charmed. He may have not been born a Prince but he had certainly acquired the silver tongue of one. For a while, they were doing fine but none of the royal three wanted or looked forward to making this their permanent arrangement... they needed to figure out how to get back to Storybrooke and Regina preferred if it was before Snow gave birth. But getting back to Maine came with a drawback... what if Robin didn't want to go with them? With her? These last few months of what she dared to call happiness would have been for nothing but she had to get back to her son. She tried to stay focus on Henry and push Robin away, preparing herself to say goodbye before it was time and because of that their relationship became more fractured than it already was.

Finally at seven and a half months along, Snow was moving a little slower than her usual pace. Not much but it was noticeable to those who were closest to her. The colder weather was also helping to slow her down. The nightly fireside chats had become an every other night thing, sometimes longer, even though Regina insisted the girl needed to sleep while she still could. However, that went for everyone because with a new baby set to arrive in the castle those cries were going to echo the halls like nobody's business. But now things were starting to get serious as they began to inch closer to the finish line. That's why when she caught wind of what was planned Regina hoped to talk her step-daughter before things were set in motion but Snow didn't show up in the library... she had been intercepted by David. Now here they all were, upstairs in the reception hall on this late foggy afternoon. Regina stands along the others dressed in her dark 'Evil' attire with her hair piled high on her head. **"You've gathered the _entire_ kingdom for this? There's a Wicked Witch out there, just waiting to pounce and pretending otherwise would be dangerous."** From the way her step-daughter was acting, Regina was a positive the girl had been given that magic root and there was only one person who could have given it to her. This was ridiculous and she was sure as shit going to skin Prince Charming alive.

 **"There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people."** It sounded like the Prince too had ingested it.

Regina turns her attention back to Snow after a roll of her eyes. **"You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel."** The Princess had held out for so long keeping this secret contained as best as she could and after all the shit they had been through, now was not the time to do this. She can feel someone move behind her, turning to see she finds a hooded figure. It's Belle. They hadn't seen or heard from her in a while... nor from Baelfire come to think of it.

 **"...We went off to see if we could revive the Dark One."** The mousy librarian looks around a bit nervous. With that, all eyes are on her.

The Queen turns with a raised brow. **"What happened?"**

 **"Neal was able to resurrect him."** She sighs heavily. **"At the cost of his own life."**

 **"Rumpel's alive."** Regina grinned to herself. Now they really had a chance to get back to Storybrooke.

 **"Neal is dead."** Snow's face fell.

Belle wrung her wrist. **"I think so."**

Regina rolled her eyes again. Belle was as bad with speaking in riddles just like her lover was. **"To which?"**

 **"Both?"** Belle takes a step forward. **"You see, when Rumpel saw that Neal was dying..."** She gives a vague gesture to try an mimic what she had seen. **"....he absorbed him, and Zelena got a hold of the dagger. Now, she controls Rumpel."** She looks around at the others, now noticing that Prince Phillip and his wife were there too.

Aurora takes a step forward in an attempt to sway Snow. **"Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy."** She glances towards the Queen. **"Regina is right. It's too dangerous."** This prompts the reigning monarch to raise a brow. She wasn't too keen on this _other_ royal using her name so casually but she did appreciate the younger woman being in her corner on this.

 **"No, if we don't, we give into fear. But, if we do, we give the kingdom what they need: Hope."** There seemed to be a bit of hesitation with Snow's words as if the Hope and Fear within her were fighting but she stays steady and strong nonetheless. 

**"We don't even know what this Wicked Witch wants..."** There's the second idiot putting his charming two cents.

 **"...actually, we do."** Aurora glances back towards Prince Phillip as if she apologizing for spilling this secret. **"She want's your baby."**

Snow goes deaf several seconds after that as her mouth drops; stunned, shocked and unable to focus on the apology the other Princess is trying to give. She can feel her husbands hands gently touching her and muted voices but mentally she's left the room.... that is until Aurora and Phillip go up in a puff of green smoke only to be turned into monkeys. Flying Monkeys to be exact. A wild freezing wind swept through from the balcony as Zelena came riding in on a broom. David pulls his wife behind him with one hand as he reached for the sword at his side with his other. She mentions something about keeping promises but Snow can't make the connection, she'd missed whatever the other Prince and Princess had said. Her hand comes across her middle as she turned to face the green witch that had tormented her and her family since they had arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. **"What do you want with our baby?!"** If looks could kill, Snow would have slaughtered her ten times over.

Zelena snickers. **"Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor."** At that remark Snow is ready to grab David's sword herself but she doesn't get a chance. The second her muscles twitch to move she stunned in place by a shimmer of green magic, it's the same trick from the first night they had met on top the guards wall.

 **"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"** David, however, does get the opportunity to take a step forward as he draws his blade but doesn't make it much further than that. He too is frozen in place.

**"Ooh, someone's testy."**

Now Regina makes her move. **"Enough, _sis_."** She steps in front of Snow protectively in the same manner she had done for Regina all those months ago. She's wracking her brain trying to remember how to duplicate that freezing spell but in the end she's drawing a blank. Pure panic had set in but she doesn't let it show. **"This is between you and me."** The Evil Queen within her raises a hand intending to magically strangle her sister but she too is slow to the draw. The Wicked Witch casts her magic, stunning her in place once again. The redhead slowly moves past the Evil Queen, admiring her work for a fraction of the second before advancing for what she really wanted. Regina's dark eyes watch her, giving her the dirtiest look they can muster until she's no longer in sight. Regina is bracing herself to listen as her dear sweet friend is murdered just an arms length behind her.  
  


_...NO!! .... Belle! Do something! Do anything! Protect Snow!..._

  
Poor Belle is left helpless to just simply watch what the other two couldn't witness. She wants to help, she knows Snow wouldn't have hesitated if the roles were reversed but the fear that gripped her was like she too had been made a human statue. Gut-wrenching and intoxicating fear. 

**"Now, let's see if this was all worth it."** With tears bubbling up, the Princess watches as Zelena get awfully close... flashes of how her last child had been taken from her undoubtedly bashing her brain. **"Yes. Yes, it was. This child will do quite nicely."** Her hands are now pressed against Snow's stomach, her heart lurching forward as she waits for this nightmare to either end or get worst. **"So, take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well."** Her face is mere inches from the younger woman's. **"I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours will be mine."** It wasn't a threat, that was a promise. Zelena pulls away quickly from Snow, her hand whisking her broom back to her and with a chuckle she hops on, releasing her captives from their magical hold before flying off.

David nearly drops his sword as he moves in to grab his wife who looks ready to collapse. Whatever bravery the Night Root was suppose to have given her was gone, tore to shreds by the magnitude of fear and terror she harbored. Regina watches her wicked sister leave, ready in case she decides to double back or cast another bit of magic. As soon as Zelena is far enough the barrier goes up and the Queen turns back around to her step-daughter. Snow has a death grip on David's arm as she leans into him with a thousand yard stare, her chest heaving under the stress of near hyperventilation. The first thing Regina is ready to do is tear a new one into their fourth guest. **"What the hell is wrong with you?!"** She moves in for Belle, flashes of the 'Evil' Queen beginning to tingle just below the surface of her skin. It had been a while since _her_ services had been required. **"How could you just stand there and do nothing! You're a coward, just like that stupid Imp of yours!"**

**"What would I have done? I don't have magic li-.."**

**"You're too afraid to act, always getting others to do your-..."**

**"Regina!"** It was David. His sword is back by his side as he holds his wife to his chest. **"That's enough. This is getting us nowhere."**

Her step-son-in-law was right, once again sounding like a King than the Shepherd he truly was. Regina doesn't move, her eyes narrowing at the little woman in front of her. The bookworm was without a doubt on their team but they would need more. Plenty more. Regina turned around, struggling to find his eyes from the anxiety that she'd find Snow's instead but the girl's face is turned away. **"...get her out of here."** A wave of her hand sends the couple away to their bedroom. She takes a moment before turning back to Belle, feeling like this quiet woman had been the bringer of Death. **"Go to the Widow Lucas and recruit Ruby. The pair of you find the Dwarves, Geppetto, Blue and anyone else that's in Snow's debt."** When Belle hesitates the Queen gives her a distasteful look as her cue to leave. Regina turns and faces the balcony, her upper lip twitching up into a curl as she made a silent vow to protect her _family_ if it was the last thing she did.

Now she was the only one left. Pacing around the quiet room as she gathered her thoughts. There was a new threat hanging over Snow, one the Evil Queen hadn't put there herself and one Regina was having trouble working through. If Rumpelstiltskin was truly back then maybe she could reach out to him. If anyone could find a way to realm hop it was him.

 **"I came as soon as I heard..."** Regina jumps, spinning around to find Robin at the entryway catching his breath. **"...is it true?"** The two take a moment to stare at one another until Regina nods slowly. The Outlaw shakes his head in utter disappointment as if this was somehow effecting him, as if Snow was _his_ bride. **"I thought she wasn't going to say anything."**

**"So did I."**

**"What changed?"**

**"Her Prince Charming changed her mind no doubt with the help of that special Night Root."** There is a look of something similar to anger but not quite... perhaps regret. Funny enough, Robin has the same look on his face as he turns away, leaning against the railing to peer down on the courtyard below. He had been the one to point David in that direction, it had been him who'd set the Prince on this path.

**"Now what?"**

**"Now we fortify ourselves within these walls. No one gets in or out without my knowing and the barrier will stay up permanently, morning to night."** She looks away, her nervous fingers pulling at the edge of her sleeve. **"This may turn into a full blown war, Robin. As Queen I must request you get your son far from here. Head to the North.... I'm almost certain David or Snow had connections there. You can hav-.."**

His chuckle she knew so well interrupts her. **"I'm not leaving, Regina."** Ohh the way her name fell from his lips made her weak beyond anything else. **"My men will be staying just as I am. Just as Roland is."**

The Queen's lips press firmly together. This is the calmest conversation they'd had in a long time. **"It's not safe here and I can't have you distrac-.."** He takes her in his arms, their lips locking like an explosion of fireworks. These last several weeks they had been at each other's throats with every single one of their encounters. The frustrations they felt always translated into rough and angry sex, something that seemed about to be repeated again this night. I plume of dark purple the two are whisked off to her bedchamber. Robin makes quick work of his vest and shirt while she yanks the crown off her head and her hair loose from it's braid. Now was certainly not the time for this but neither one could help themselves. They tangle within the sheets until nightfall, exhausting each other out until Robin falls asleep. She watches him, the soft rise and fall of his chest as she wishes they could stay like this forever; wishing the fighting was over. With regret weighing heavy on her shoulders, she passes her hand over her lover, closing her eyes as she concentrates... the Outlaw vanishes from her soft bed, returning to his own at their little camp at the edge of the castle grounds. Come morning, he and his men would find their settlement many miles away in the North. 

This sudden goodbye has left her restless, itching for something to calm her nerves. Weeks upon weeks ago she would have reached for a nice bottle of wine but ever since Snow had started working on her to cut back all she would crave now was tea. Snow was teaching her the joys of brewing her own rather than just poofing a cup whenever she wanted. It was finding satisfaction and comfort in the smallest of things... but tonight was not one of those nights. Redressing herself she slips on her nightdress and robe, tying the dark gold sash tightly around her waist. She needs to get out of this familiar space, away from the smell of Robin Hood that insisted on lingering. Choosing her usual haunt, she disappears from her room and reappears in front of the grand fireplace of the library. She had a fireball ready to lite the timber but she finds there is a nice fire already going. She turns, finding her stepdaughter in her usual chair. She's leaning to one side with her head resting against a side wing of her overstuffed chair, legs pulled up as she has both arms wrapped around her belly. **"Can't sleep?"** The girl silently shakes her head as her gaze remains focused on the flames. Regina looks back to the fire half wondering where Snow got the wood and how she was able to get it started but then again living on the run in the woods for ten or more years would teach anyone skills to last a lifetime... but she still shouldn't be doing these things in her condition. She turns back again, her gown sweeping behind her as she moves for her own chair. **"I trust David knows where you are?"**

 **"No."** Regina's head snaps towards the younger woman, her mouth dropping to profess how inconsiderate that was but Snow wasn't finished. **"He's asleep an I didn't have the heart to wake him."**

She sits back, not fully happy with the reasoning but she accepts in nonetheless. When Snow lightly groans and presses a hand into her side the Queen sits up straight. **"Are you alright?"**

The Princess lets out a slow breath. **"Things aren't getting any easier. This pregnancy has been very different from Emma's."**

 **"You still have quite a few more weeks left to go so you need to slow down."** A wave of her hand delivers a filed teacup on the table between them. 

**"I have."**

Regina shoots her a look. **"Hardly."** The tea had almost made it to her lips when it has to be set back down. **"Last week you argued with David, still convinced you could go riding."**

**"That's because I can.... technically speaking that is."**

Regina can't help but softly chuckle with a shake of her head. **"I swear, you never learn."** She sipped at her tea as she made herself a bit more comfortable. Snow had a harder time achieving that with her child pushing up under her ribs. 

**"I, um.... I'm not sure if we have that long."**

This admission catches Regina's attention. **"What do you mean?"**

Snow presses lightly against her right side in hopes of persuading the baby to change positions and allow her to breath a little easier. **"Emma came early, almost six weeks early."**

The Queen looks away, taking full blame for that. **"I don't believe that was of her choosing... or yours."** Those old threats hanging over Snow and David's head did nothing but add stress to what was already there with the couple expecting their first child. Perhaps if Regina had waited then Emma would have come at a more reasonable time, then again twenty-eight years ago Regina was a very different Queen. The warm tea is swirled around in the cup as the two women sit in brief silence. **"....this one will come when the time is right and no sooner."** She looks over just in time to see a soft smile grace her step-daughter's lips, a silent thank you to acknowledge the equally silent semi-apology. **"As for Zelena, sh-.."**

 **"Please don't, Regina."** She's shaking her head as it leans back, her eyes searching the ceiling as if it held all the answers. **"I don't want to hear her name. I came here to try and clear my mind. I can't... I can't think about that right now."**

 **"I'm sorry, but you have to. We all have to."** They sit in silence a little longer; a sticky and uneasy silence. **"So we have anywhere from three to ten weeks, yes?"** She nods to herself. **"...Then we put our best foot forward, use our time wisely. We keep my sister at bay and we.... keep you safe."** The latter half is a little more than a whisper as she drowns her voice out in what remained of her tea.

 **"And Storybrooke? Is there any way we can get back before..."** She can't finish the words bubbling in the back of her throat.

Regina's lips press together, disgusted with her answer. **"I don't know. Everything points to the Dark Curse being our only way back. Even then, I'm not sure if we'd be returned to Maine. We could end up in another timeline on the otherside of the world for all I know."** The cup and saucer vanish. **"I hate to admit it but I think we need Rumpel."**

Snow scoffs, shaking her head. This whole thing made her sick. They just had to get back to their children. She takes as deep a breath as she can, digging deep for her hope that was struggling to stay afloat. **"You'll lead us through this, Regina. I believe in you.... I trust you."**

The Queen's dark eyes stare into the fire as she remained motionless. She doesn't acknowledge her step-daughter or the words, those painful words that had no business being spoken into existence. She does her best to push them out of her head, moving on to the next topic. Regina was counting on Belle to come through with her command. She knew if that bookworm could reach Ruby then the command would be carried out, that Wolf would do anything for the sake of Snow White. **"We should have reinforcements here by tomorrow, possibly two days by the latest."** Snow sits up, her legs slowly unfolding. **"Once everyone is all here we'll call a meeting, one I need you and David to attend."** She casts a quick glance to the younger woman.

 **"You're starting a war?"** The fear in her voice is unmistakable.

**"No, dear. My sister started it, I intend to end it."**

Snow slides to the edge of her chair, visibly upset. **"At what cost?"** It's not a rhetorical question, she's expecting a real answer... expecting to hear who's lives she's willing to risk to put an end to this madness. **"Well, Regina? Who are you willing to lose just for..what?... revenge? Satisfaction of being the better witch?.. the better ruler?"** She takes a step somewhere in forbidden territory. **"The better daughter?"** She knows she's gone too far just by her step-mother's face. 

Regina's head snaps towards her. **"You cannot sit there and tell me you still don't want your own revenge after what she's done."** There's traces of venom oozing in her tone, the old 'Evil' Queen threatening to come to the surface.

 **"You're right. I do think about it. Daily... but I will _not_ put my family in jeopardy to get even with Zelena. That includes _you_."** Snow looks away as one of her hands grips the armrest of the chair, her head shaking in disbelief of what the near future may hold. **"I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to trust me too, Regina. This is not the way."**

The Queen's readjusts her crossed legs, fingers tapping away atop her knee. She hated this, hated every minute they spent in this conversation. Had she known this was how things were going to end up then she would have killed the green bitch the moment she laid eyes on her. She can see Snow in her peripheral, the girl is still looking at her waiting for some sort of answer or submission. Now she's wishing for something stronger than tea. **"....then what would you have me do instead?"** She can practically feel the surprise and relief in the other woman by just the small breath she takes as she allows a few seconds of silence.

**"We use what time we have left to find another way back to Henry and Emma."**

Regina had been doing just that over the last several months, but other then the Dark Curse she was coming up empty handed.... then again, she had been going at it alone. In less than forty-eight hours the castle would be hopefully bombarded by those willing and able to serve not to mention she'd just been informed the Dark One may actually be alive. Perhaps Snow was right; judging by those books in her room maybe she did know the right move in this deadly game they'd all been sucked into. With a slow turn of her head the two women lock eyes, familiar peace falling around them as Regina searches Snow's eyes... looking for any trace of doubt. The Evil within in her is screaming at her, warning her with a quake into her bones not to trust this girl again but there is a small gentle voice saying otherwise.

_....jump... take a leap of faith..._

**"........then that's what we'll do."** That vile other half within her is rolling in rage under the surrender but there is warmth in her chest she hadn't noticed there before. 

She receives a light smile and understanding nod from Snow as if she knew the struggle that was taking place with in her soul. **"Thank you, Regina."**

A stiff drink is in order after that ordeal. She doesn't even wave her hand, she simply opens it and martini appears. It's certainly not a drink of this realm but it's exactly what she needs right now. **"You need to get some rest. We have rough days ahead of us yet."** The Princess says nothing, only nodding her own surrender. **"Snow?"** The partial question comes just as the younger woman gets to her feet. **"Do you have family in the North?"** It was a question that had been bothering her for some time now.

Snow swallows hard, her mind racing back to a foggy memory when she had met her grandparents but she's almost certain that was on her father's side of the family; she remembers her mother telling her of when she had lost her own mother when she was young. **"You mean in the Northern Kingdom? I... I don't know. I don't remember ever visiting but I'm not completely sure."** Snow stands there a little longer thinking. **"I believe Killian may have or at least he had acquaintances there. Why do you ask?"**

**"Just curious."**

This didn't fit Regina's methods and so those hazel eyes watch her carefully. **"Don't do it... I won't be sent away so don't even try."**

Somewhere between a scoff and a snort escapes Regina's lips. **"I have no intention of sending you away, Snow... except for off to bed. Now go."**

A curious look settles in on the younger woman's face, unsure of what to make of this question and it would be something she would remind herself to follow up on. With a gentle nod she gets moving but not without some final sarcasm. **"Yes, Your Majesty."** She chuckles at herself as she grabs her goblet of water before crossing in front of her company. A gentle hand reaching out to pat the Queen's right shoulder as she passes. **"Goodnight, Regina."**

**"Goodnight, Snow."**


	16. Price Of Taking A Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I OWN NOTHING***  
> SWEET GOOGLY-MOOGLY!!! You would think that using scenes that have dialogue already written would make things easier but it did NOT! Nor did my crippling depression and anxiety. I am so sorry for the delay but I think I am starting to find my spark again or at least something close to it. 'Her Halved Heart' is giving me some issues in writing as well but I am indeed still slowly chipping away at it. I am keeping my promises! These fics shall not be abandoned, they WILL be finished.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter with my take on the the in-between moments and not criticize me too much for leaning heavily on 03x19.

Plain and simple, these two men were like cockroaches... only difference being one was more likable than the other.

As best as Regina could figure, Rumpel was somewhere around three hundred years old if not older and still the man seemed to keep coming back. A thorn in her side that seemed to only be growing once again now that the curse had been broken. Then there was Robin. She had sent him far from her to save him from whatever Zelena had planned for the Kingdom but to her surprise, there he was waiting at the castle gate the following morning with Roland and his men at his side. They had traveled hard by horseback all through the night and it showed in the bags beneath their eyes. He had defied her wishes, the Queen's own command, and if he had been anyone else he would have paid the price. But he wasn't, he was Robin Hood. When she spotted him among the growing crowd in the Great Hall she yanked him into a back side hall. The two had a fierce hushed bicker, ending with her storming away back into the Great Hall before she could incinerate him or the curtains.

She thought she had left him behind but like the bad penny he is, he plops himself in the chair next to her at the round table as they talk strategy. She glares at him from behind her heavy eyeliner, dark enough to match her Evil Queen attire that she was donning that day. Once again she had to reassure her step-daughter earlier that it was truly her and the outfit was just to serves as a reminder to their guests as to who she was. Snow disapproved with a facial expression but held her tongue for the time being. It seemed like just a bunch of random half-assed ideas were being tossed around and that was getting them nowhere. Glancing over a few times towards Snow she found the woman in a mile long stare at the table in front of them. Next thing she knew, she was whisking them all away in a cloud of her magic to Rumpel's castle with Robin Hood in-tow. He had insisted he tag along because he was the only one of them who had ever successfully broken into the Imp's lodgings and while she highly disapproved of the idea it was Snow who had the final word of the matter. It had surprised everyone, including herself, when Regina didn't fight her step-daughter or try to overthrow her decision. And he did make himself useful; as promised he was able to break them into the heavily warded castle and even saved the Queen from losing her hand... but she couldn't bring herself to thank him in the moment.

There Rumpel sits, mad as a hatter spinning his yarn into gold. Bell tries to talk to him but he's back to talking his nonsense. At least when they were in Storybrooke he spoke in full and comprehensible sentences rather than circles of riddles. But it slightly surprises her that Belle is able to get through to him and able to lead them in the right direction. A Good Witch by the name of Glinda would be able to answer their questions and give them what they needed. Rather than having the whole crew go, Regina is the first to turn to leave but is stopped by Robin who quickly catches up to her.

 **"Where are you going?"** When she doesn't stop he goes beyond his station, calling her out by name. **"...Regina, wait!"**

She spins around, her dark dress sweeping around her. **"I don't answer to anyone, least of all to _you_."**

He sighs, how is it they always get off on the wrong foot. **"That's not what I meant. It's not safe to go off on your own."**

 **"....He's right."** The two turn to find Snow with David beside her. **"You aren't going out there alone. We do this together... as a family."**

Sure she could have poofed herself right out of there and onto her next destination but once more, she bends to Snow's words. The Princess and Outlaw were right, now was not the time to abandon their strict structure she had put together that had brought them all this far. After a few seconds of silence she switches gears, putting her trust in the three before her.... well, four if she counted the little librarian in the other room. **"Robin, I want you to get Belle back to the castle once you can pry her way from the side of that cage. David, you'll come with me and Snow will go with Robin and Belle."**

 **"The hell I am."** The Princess takes a step forward, her hand locking with her husband's. **"I'm coming with you, we both are."**

Regina wants to argue, her blood is boiling with just the idea of it. **"Fine, if you want to go traipsing through the woods at nearly eight months pregnant, be my guest, but I will not lift a finger to help if you give birth to that child out there."** They all knew it was an empty threat but it was a safe way for her to vent her frustrations and anger.

Snow softly smiles with a nod. **"I'll take my chances."** After a commanding nod towards Robin, off the three went. In a swirl of purple magic, they are swept away to depths of the Enchanted Forest. When the smoke clears and the darkness of the trees surrounds them Snow turns to her friend. **"...would... I know you'll think it's absurd but would you mind changing into something else?"** The smile and hint of confidence that had been in her face just a minute ago is gone. **"I'm sorry.. I just... all I can see is _her_ when you dress like that."** Leaving no room to say anything more, Snow moves away. Regina wants to ask if she meant Zelena or the Evil Queen... but maybe she meant both. The couple slowly move further into forest as she considers the request, standing there quietly as she watches David help his wife over some branches. By the time she catches up to them she's dressed in dark royal blue ensemble, matching dyed fur around the neck with her hair in soft curls falling down her back... and she's just in time to witness Prince Farming give his wife a Snowbell.  
  
 _....these two are insufferable..._

.....But less than three minutes later she was regretting that thought and found herself wishing the two insufferable idiots were still there. Pacing was all she could do now as she waited. Her nerves were already on edge as her eyes remained on the magical door the two Charmings had passed through just moments ago. It had been less than a minute since she had been left alone but she decides to try the door again. She swings it open and all she could see was the rest of the forest on the otherside. With a deep breath an eyes shut she tries to clear her thoughts, focusing solely on Henry and the love she has for him. With her eyes still closed she takes three long strides through the doorway and holds her breath... but she instantly knows nothing has changed. It's confirmed when she opens her eyes, flinging a magical wave to slam the portal shut. **"....damn you."** She huffs, trying to will herself to get mad at this 'good' witch she didn't have the pleasure of meeting but really she was furious with herself. She knew now she could be good, loving and considerate but judging by the fact that this door had singled her out, apparently her heart was heavier and more vengeful than she thought.

Another few minutes pass and she's beginning to get a little worried. It was only the three of them who had traveled to the edge of the dark forest and now their little party had dwindled down to just her, there was no back up coming. Snow had barged through the doorway without a second thought, that unwavering hope and faith of hers guiding her feet with David following not far behind. All Regina could do now was wait but thankfully she didn't have to wait but a minute later. The old heavy door slowly opened and the couple stepped out back into the green overgrowth of the forest as loose snow fell from from their shoulders.

 **"Well?... what happened? What did she say?"** Regina is trying to keep her nerve, trying not to let her relief of seeing the other two show too much.

David slides his arm around his wife's waist. **"There isn't anything she can do but she said there is someone who can help. The strongest wielder of light magic can defeat Zelena."**

**"Alright, who is it? Where do we find them?"**

This time it's Snow who speaks as she lowers herself to sit. **"...they aren't here..."** She glanced upward at David, the two sharing an unsettling look. **"It's Emma."** Her tone is low and sad. It's almost as if she knows it's an impossible task of what's about to be requested. Regina's mouth slightly hangs open as her eyes back bounce and forth between the two. She already knew what was coming next.

David rests both hand atop the pommel of his sword as he turns to face the Queen. **"...we need you to cast the Dark Curse."** His lips press together as if he's not too happy to be asking this of her.

She absolutely could not believe the words she had just heard come out of the mouths of these two morons. The fact that they actually just asked what she feared they would. She takes a second to repeat David's words in her head. **"...Are you out of your minds?!"** There is a half pretend pause as if she expected a real answer. **"Even if I believe this Glinda, which I don't, to cast the Dark Curse I'd have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, which for me, is Henry."**

 **"There has to be another way to enact it."**   
****

Regina's head snaps in the direction of Snow's voice where she had tried to make herself comfortable on a fallen tree. **"If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?"** She's looking down her nose at the younger woman who instantly knows she'd crossed a boundary before realizing it. Sometimes.. well, most of the time, her mouth got ahead of her mind. 

David looked ready to start pacing himself. **"What about a magic bean? If we had one, we could open a portal. Or..or Jefferson's hat?"**

 _I am always surrounded by idiots._ **"There are no more portals. Not for us. Not for anyone the curse brought back."** She takes a breath, preparing herself to explain it like she was talking to a class of fourth graders. **"When I undid the first curse to escape Pan, to bring us here, it divided our realms. It placed a wall between them."**  
 ****

David's eyes glance away to dance across the leafy ground in front of him. **"So the Dark Curse _is_ the only way."**  
 ****

 _Does he really never pay attention?!_ **"Haven't you been listening? I can't cast it!"**  
 ****

Prince Charming looks up at the Queen as something she said began to dawn on him. **"...but someone else _can_."**

 **** **"Who?"** His wife turns slightly to his direction.  
 ****

Of course, why didn't he see it sooner. The curse was like a recipe, anyone could cast it so long as they had all the ingredients. His head slowly turned to Snow, she wasn't going to like this. **"...You."** He takes to one knee, crouching down besides her and taking one of her hands in his. **"It's the only way.** " He can already see the protest and confusion in her face. **" _You_ can use my heart to cast the curse. We have to think of our child."** He can feel Regina's presence behind as she moved a step closer.  
 ****

Snow's grasp on his him tightens. **"Our child needs you. _I_ need you. We'll find another way, we _always_ find another way."**

Regina's mind was reeling as her back became ram-rod straight. Her head slightly tilted to the side as she watched David with Snow. The sincerity in his voice shook her, but she had to know if he was really willing to go that distance, if he was truly willing to give up his heart... but there was something in his face told her he was and that, dare she say, scared her. He was willing to sacrifice himself, willing to make his wife a widow if it meant she and the rest of his family would be safe and together.

Once the three returned to the castle they were bombarded by those who had gathered there. Granny, Ruby and the Dwarves surrounded the Princess as a plethora of questions fell over her. David hung back, making his way slowly into the corner of the room and stood at a distance as he watched Snow inform Ruby and the others of what Glinda had told them. He unclasps his oversized fur-lined cape and tosses it to a nearby chair in frustration. His wife was right, once again they were expecting a child with a threat hanging over them. One hand settles in on his hip as the other massages the bridge of his nose. If he could only convin...

**"...You were serious, weren't you?"**

He spins around to find Regina approaching him from behind with a look on her face that tells him her thoughts are on the same thing. **"I was, yes.... but you already knew that."**

The two stand in silence as they watch the woman they're both tied to. Snow glances back at them for only a brief moment before Blue gets her attention, no doubt asking her more questions about the Good Witch they'd met. David can feel Regina move even closer to him, her voice dropping into a tone he had only ever heard her use with Henry.... and once with Snow. **"I'll only do this if you're sure this is what you want."**

The Prince shakes his head as he bites the inside corner of his lip. Of course, it's only right he and this woman are able to hold a heartfelt conversation near the end of his life. **"It's not what I want, but it's what needs to be done."** He slightly turns towards her but he can't quite pry his eyes off his wife just yet. **"Snow needs to be somewhere safe, Emma is the one who can stop Zelena and I refuse to let that witch take another child from us... besides, you need to get back to Henry."** Regina looks up at him... his offer...no, his _sacrifice_ was extended to her as well once again. He had once called her family and now it was becoming apparent that he has been serious about that too all this time. **"If I can make this happen, I will. I won't let anything happen to my family. Not again."** He can see the Queen slowly nod from the corner of his eye. **"I'm not my wife, I keep my promises. Remember?"** He looks to his side towards Regina in time to see a hint of a soft smile cross her lips; looks like she remembered just like he knew she would. All those months ago out on the palace grounds, the two of them waiting on Robin and Snow to return from their race, he had promised Regina that she'd get back to Henry. No doubt his words held very little meaning then but now things were different now. The history the two of them had built was too much.

 **"Come."** David looks down at her hand softly touching his wrist, he hadn't noticed she'd moved. **"We need to get started."** Just as the two figureheads round the corner out into the hall, a silent swirl of magic sweeps them away up to her potion room.

  
When Snow looked back again, her husband and step-mother were gone.

It's a quick and quiet poof up to Regina's potion room. In the last few months this space had seen quite a lot of use including an untimely death of a young maid. David still had nightmares about that terrible day. Waking up in a cold sweat fearing he had become a widower or that the spirit of the young woman had come back to haunt him. Or worst, that he had hacked his wife to death in his raging fit instead. There were many nights Snow had to hold him close and assure him that they were all safe and sound. Now he was worrying about the nightmares she was going to have after this night was done. Regina wouldn't be able to complete the curse this time around, it would have to be Snow.

**"How much time do you think we have?"**

The Prince slightly jumps at the sound of the sudden voice as it yanks him back into the here and now. **"...Before?"**

She throws a look over her shoulder. **"Before dinner is ready."** Regina rolls her eyes with a pained look. **"What do you think, David? ...I'm asking how long we have until Snow catches up."**

 **"Ten?...Fifteen minutes at most. It won't take long for her to work out that the pair of us missing isn't a coincidence."** David follows behind the older woman as she collects things off her shelves. **"The stairs are going to slow her down unless someone '** _ **magics**_ **' her to us.** " Regina only nods. She's quiet as she rummages through the things she'd picked up. One of David's eyebrows perk up. He had been expecting a sly remark or sassy comeback about someone doing magic in her castle other than her but none of that came. Instead she just remains quiet as she works but then stills herself for a moment before turning around to look at him. He was a good-looking man, not quite her type but she wouldn't lie, those magnificent blue eyes reminded her of Daniel's and Emma's. He had a good build, strong like an ox and about as smart as one, but that heart of his was the showstopper. That was what Snow had fallen in love with and today was the first time Regina had been able to see it clearly in all it's regalia. It was such a shame today would be it's last day to beat. There hadn't been many people in Regina's life with pure hearts, striving to do good even in the face of evil. She shuttered at the fact that soon she'd be holding the precious organ in her hands. **"...Regina?"**

His soft voice and gentle step forward rushes her back to the present. She was wasting time just standing there. She points to a few jars over his shoulder. **"Make yourself useful and hand me those."** She didn't mean to sound as harsh as she always did with him, it was just out of an old habit that she tried so hard to fight. She'd hated Snow so much for so long that anyone associated to her automatically received the same treatment and tone. The Queen began the majority of the work for the curse: adding ingredients one after another until a soft wispy mist began to form, slowly creeping over the vat as she sprinkled in a few more things before magically stirring with a wave of her hand. **"You know she's going to fight us, don't you?"** Regina tosses a vulture's eye into the rather large bubbling pot. **"She's likely never to forgive you, let alone me, after tonight."** She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the selfish thoughts that clouded her mind. Things had improved so much between she and Snow, finally getting a small taste of what their friendship could have been... but she couldn't dwell on these things while David was watching the end of his road quickly approach. The Queen's head picks up and she find the Prince browsing through her ingredients, the very same that Snow had collected so long ago. Strange how life worked around these two women and their intertwined family.

There's a hidden chuckle in the Prince's voice. **"I think she's going to to try and hate me for a while, or at least tell herself she does. But you? ....she'll forgive you."** She watched him as he calmly stops and looks over his shoulder. **"She always does."** With those words she's forced to look away. It was true after all, she could tell in his voice. Everything she had ever done to her step-daughter, her _friend_ , had been forgiven even though those words had yet to pass from those blood-red lips. Silence passed between the two, something rather close to what she and Snow shared, until David clears his throat as he moves back around towards the cauldron. **"...but you're right. She's going to fight which is why I need to know you'll follow through."**

Regina raises an eyebrow. **"Do you doubt me, Shepherd?"** That's what he was, wasn't he? That name fitting him to a 'T' now more than ever. Always looking out for his flock.

 **"No... but we both know my wife and I've seen how the two of you have become. Your interactions with her are different, the way you speak to her is different....** _ **You**_ **are different, Regina."** The Queen's face drops but he continues before she can interject. **"For our honeymoon, she and I...."**

**"Oh please stop there, I prefer not to hear anymore. I already have one image of you and she in flagrante delicto burned into my brain, I don't need to add to it."**

Now he chuckles aloud, a slight shake of his head as he starts again while his hands finding their usual place on his hips. **"For our honeymoon we went to the Summer Palace. She told me it was built for her mother."** Regina turns her back to him as she recalled her own honeymoon among those same walls. If she didn't feel compared to Queen Eva back then already she would have by the end of that terrible night. **"I assumed she wanted to make the trip there out of tradition or nostalgic purposes, but Snow..."** He grins to himself, recalling the look on his wife's face when he'd caught her trying to run off. **"…she had other plans for going. We had only just exchanged vows, the Kingdom was ours, everything was going to be fine but Snow couldn't focus on that. There was something...** _ **someone**_ **, on her mind that she couldn't shake."** His eyes dart towards the woman in front of him. **"You."** David pauses there for a breath then turns and looks out over the balcony for the last time. His eyes raked over the land he had briefly ruled with his wife and the forests he knew intimately when he was on the run with her. **"Our first day of our honeymoon was anything but wonderful. I won't bore you with the details but it took us almost losing each other again to snap her out of her focus on you for the rest of our trip."** He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. **"That night she and I talked. Planned to have a family, planned to have the life we wanted regardless of any threats you meant at the time. And then she forgave you... again."** He leans forward, both hands braced against the cobblestone and slate in front of him. **“You have a power over her, one I’m sure you’ve already recognized... but dare I say she has something of a similar hold on you as well. You could have made good on your promise before Emma was ever born. You could have been like Zelena and taken her from us, but you didn’t. You didn’t do any of that.”** He sighs heavily as he pulls away from the balcony, his arms crossing into a fold in front of his chest”. **"Neither of you want to admit it, but you could persuade Snow to willingly walk into fiery Hell barefoot in a way that she'd look forward to the trip."** He takes a few steps closer, peering into the poisonous liquid his Queen had created. **"...and with one word, she could make you follow her, Regina."** The Queen’s back is still thankfully turned towards him so he doesn’t see the twitch in her upper lip. Her tell-tale sign when she acknowledged truth, particularity when it was a truth she didn’t want to verbally admit. **“Our children and I hold her heart, I know that to be a fact, but you?... you are the sole resident of her mind. Don’t forget that.”**

Regina turns around and puts in the effort to make the clearing of her throat quick and subtle. **“Why are you telling me these things?”**

He shakes his head as he makes a gesture to the nearly complete curse. **“We both know we don’t have long so I’m telling you because she’s going to need a friend. She's going to need someone to watch her back and someone to talk to when she can't go to Emma. I know no one better to ask than you. I’m telling you because you _need_ to know and I doubt she’ll ever tell you. With the snap of your finger you could bend her to your will but I’m asking you to be her friend. You need each other... possibly more than the two of you realize.”**

More silence passed between them as the cold evening wind whistles in. Regina stares down at the bottle of crushed fairy wings in her hands for a moment before popping the top and pouring the contents into the boiling liquid. **“David, I can’t promise what will happen on the other side of this curse.”** She sets the empty bottle down on the podium along with the other empty containers. **“I can’t guarantee that we are going back to the same Storybrooke we knew or if it’ll create a brand new town with new identities and Rumpel isn’t here for me to ask. I’ve only ever done this once and I sure as hell never envisioned myself standing here to enact it once again, least of all with the pair of you.”** She picks up the second to last ingredient, the jar of Prussian Blue, before turning to face him directly. "... **but if that is the case, if Snow and I are separated, I will do everything in my power to find her and get us back to our family. That is my promise to you.”** She reaches into the jar and pulls out the bag before handing it over to him so that he could do the honours of adding it in himself.

 **“Thank you, Regina. I can't ask for anything more.”** He unties the bag and dumps in the royal powder. Regina can feel the threat of a tremble in her bottom lip as she watches the man she’s about to help kill. The sting of tears prick at the corner of her eyes so she turns her gaze down into the pot, only one ingredient remained. A shuttered sigh rushes past her lips as she opens her mouth to say something more to him but in that moment they are joined by the third member of their little party.

Snow stands in the archway, almost frozen to the spot. **“.......what the hell is going on?”** Regina swiftly glances up and the two women catch each other’s eyes briefly before the Queen has to look away. She feels as though she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, caught in an act of cruelty against this young woman but she has done nothing more than what was asked of her... even if it was behind Snow’s back.

David places the empty bag on the podium as moves towards his true love. **"Snow, look at me."**

Those hazel eyes are transfixed on the smoldering cauldron so he steps in front of her and the two hold each other by the forearms. **"Is that what I think it is?"** Her voice is so soft it barely makes it to David's ears as she pales even more than what she already was.

David gently lifts her face to his. **"Snow... I need you to listen to me. We need to get back."** One of his hands moves, settling in against her stomach. **"And you both need to be somewhere safe."** The look on his beloved face told him she wasn't having any of it. **"**

**"....how do you expect me to do this? Do you _know_ what you're asking me to do?!"**

**"I do."** He reaches up and tucks some of her hair back behind her ear. **"S **ometimes this is how Good has to win. Sometimes the Good have to do Evil because it's what** _needs_ **to be done, not because we want to or because it's easy."**** He leans down and pressed his forehead to her own. **"...and believe me, I know this won't be easy. If I could do this for you I would."**

Regina stands looking into the dark fog of the cauldron as she tried to quiet her soul, tried to push what they were about to do out of her mind but it's no use. They all knew what toll this was going to take on Snow but Regina was thinking of the darkness that would flow in; the heavy darkness that came with the price of taking a heart because whether it was with good intentions or not, Snow was playing with Evil. She takes a breath and closes her eyes tight for a few seconds before slowly opening them. **"...It's ready."** She turns around and moves in a hair towards the couple.   
**  
**Snow tries to pull away as her eyes bounced back and forth between the two others while one of her greatest fears was getting ready to play out. **"No. There has to be another way to get to Emma."** She can't hide the distress in her voice, it's all too apparent and she knows it doesn't go unnoticed by her husband or Regina. The growing panic is just too much.  
 **  
"There isn't. You know if there were, I'd have gone back to Henry."** Regina tries to keep as calm as possible for all of them. Now was not the time for harshness or a bitter tone, she didn't need to give Snow more of a reason to fight them. **"This is it. This..."** Her head lifted and turned, making a pointed stare toward David. **"...sacrifice."**

David can feel his wife tugging at him, resisting what was barreling towards them. **"Snow, we _have_ to do this. _You_ have to do this."**  
 ****

She's shaking her head, wondering how he can't understand her position, wonder how he could be so calm at a time like this while she's almost frantic. **"I can't! I can't crush your heart, I can't lose you!"** Her grip on him tightens as their time is running thin. How could she have ever suggested this?  
 ****

His thumbs are rubbing tiny circles against her skin, an old habit of his when he was trying to comfort her. That beautiful smile of his flashes across his face. **"You'll never lose me...."**  
 ****

For a few moments, Regina goes deaf as she's lost to the moment. The two voices become muffled as her mind travels back in time to the night Daniel was taken from her... then when she lost him again in Storybrooke. They hadn't been given time to say their proper goodbyes but she is positive it would have gone something like this. Her upper lip twitched slightly as she realized the truth in David's words. Snow would never really lose him just like Regina had never really lost Daniel. There hadn't been a day since his death that she didn't think about her Stableboy and there in her heart and head he remained. Now Snow would share that same fate as she.

 **"...Okay."** This time it's the Queen who jumps at his sudden voice. **"Do it."**

Turning around she finds David facing her directly and standing tall. Not an ounce of fear in his face as he hold on to his wife beside him, giving Regina a single nod. She has to will her feet to move forward, inching this parade closer to death. Her throat is tight and she can feel the stinging of withheld tears. ******"I won't lie, this is going to hurt..."** She and David's eyes lock because she can't dare look at Snow in this moment. A powerful remorse begins to bleed into her bones, the regret of not getting to know this man more and now she never would. She feels her magic rush into her right hand like fireworks about to explode. **"...but it _will_ work."** For a second her mask is pulled away she she allows herself to be just Regina as she gives him a pained nod, the two of them knowing their place with the other. A nod from one royalty to another. In another breath she thrusts her hand into Prince Charming’s chest, the gasp her victims made always sounded the same until now. Her hand pulls quickly from his ribs and it her grasp is his bright beating heart, just as pure red and glowing as Snow's once was.   
****

The Queen gently takes the Princess by the wrist, rolling her hand over and placing the warm beating heart in her gloved hand. Snow's fingers close slowly but her focus remained on her husband. **"...Charming?"**  
 ****

 **"Don't say good-bye."** He's trying his hardest to not cry but he knows if she said those words he'd break and if that happened Snow would never follow through with this plan.   
****

Fat tears roll down Snow's face as the darkness knocks on her heart, waiting to be let in. **"...I love you. I love you more than anything."** Her bottom lip trembles and she is unable to say anything more.  
 ****

 **"Which is why you have to crush it."** David gives her a knowing smile and subtle nod. He's accepted his fate, now he needs her to. 

Regina isn't quite sure which is worst, the fact that she had killed her father so that she could wreak havoc on the woman who now stood before her who called her family or the fact that David is willingly accepting his fate and pushing his wife into taking his life, crippling the family they had. Her dark eyes are finally able to drag over to Snow who's not moving, making no indication that she's even aware Regina is even still in the room. There she stands, waiting and watching to see if Snow has it in her to pull this trigger and push herself further into the darkness that now tainted her heart. If Regina could do this for her she would. Just when the Queen is ready to look away, it happens. That old familiar crunching noise that makes both women hold their breath. The trickle of ash and dust fall from Snow's now clenched fist but soon multiply as she knows all of it has to make it into the elixir. David's eyes haze over as his hand slides away from Snow's grasp, everything goes into slow motion as he collapses. His widow crashes to her knees beside him soon after, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face into his leather vest to sob. ****

The overwhelming urge to comfort Snow electrifies Regina but her mouth is moving before she can take the time to process what it is she wants to say. **"This won't be in vain. We _will_ get back to Storybrooke. We _will_ defeat..."** Thunder cracks from the man-made storm they had created and low an behold, here came the she-devil herself. The Wicked Witch of the West comes flying in on her broom, dropping some green potion into the cauldron descending down rather gracefully to land in front of them. The Evil Queen faces her half-sister, ready to attack if she made a single move towards either of them. **"...Zelena."**  
 ****

Her skin seems to shine like emeralds. **"Did you really think you could enact Rumple's Dark Curse and I wouldn't know about it?"**  
 ****

 **"No, but I didn't really care. You're too late."** Regina tilts her chin upwards and her eyes narrowed. They only needed to buy themselves some time, the curse was already pooling up and getting ready to roar out across the land.  
 ****

 **"Actually, I'm not."** She turned now to face Snow and Regina takes a half-step forward, unwilling to let this witch get too close. **"I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing."**  
 ****

One of Snow's hands grips her husbands collar and she doesn't dare take her eyes off the green woman in front of her. **"Regina, he can't die in vain."**  
 ****

**"She's bluffing. Once the curse is enacted it can't be stopped."** There is panic in the back of her throat at the idea that she's been outwitted on this.  
 ****

_....she's bluffing, she's got to be..._   
_...did Rumpel tell her something about this curse that I don't know about?..._

**"I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn't mean I can't spice it up a bit. How does a forgetting potion sound?"** Zelena has this wild look on her face as she smiles, Her eyes dart towards the cauldron and the other two women's gaze follow as a thunderous noise comes from the curse cloud as it expands; vile green plums of smoke mixing with Regina's own dark purple. Snow has a look of shock on her face as she faces back to look the Wicked Witch in the eye. Regina on the other hand is both slightly relived but her blood is cold with pure annoyance and it shows. **"Mm, sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me? Or, for that matter recognize me?"** Oh yes, judging by their looks she had succeeded in her plan.  
 ****

 **"We'll find a way."** Snow grits her teeth and if looks could kill Zelena would have exploded into a million pieces. Thank goodness this girl didn't know magic because this is exactly where things would have taken a turn for the worst.   
****

Zelena takes a step forward and leans in a little and when she does it prompts Regina to do the same. **"Without knowing any of this? I doubt it. You'll be too busy looking for your husband. You won't even know about his sacrifice. Just endlessly wondering where he could be, always fearing the worst."** She now turns her attention to Regina, Evil and Wicked locking eyes. **"Pay attention, sis. This is how you take away a happy ending."** Zelena knocks the end of her broom once against the marble flooring before she hops on and flies off. Both of the women left behind watch her go before looking back to David's body.

Snow leans over and presses her face back into his chest. She feels so lost and devastated, more so than she ever has in her entire life. All she can do is mourn over her husband as the curse continues to expand above them. Soon David Nolan would be nothing but a forgotten memory unless she... **"Regina, I need you to rip out my heart."** Snow sits up quickly and receives a confused look from the Queen. **"Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive!"**  
 ****

Regina had blanked out on that part of their conversation and while she has no doubt the two of them had been soul mates, what this younger woman is saying sounds like madness. **"Snow..."** It's a tender calling of the name as she knows all too well what this woman is feeling. The look and desperation in her voice and face is a scary mirror image of herself in that stable all those years ago. **"...I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?"**  
 ****

 **"Faith...Belief... I believe! I believe my heart is strong enough for both of us!"**   
****

It's Regina who can't believe what she's hearing and without realizing it she's moved in closer. **"But, if you're wrong, you'll die."** She can't do this but the pain in Snow's voice is eating away at her like a jackhammer.  
 ****

 **"Please. _Please_ , Regina!"** The Princess now has grabbed hold of the Queen, pulling her further to her until she gives in and drops down to one knee as desperation consumes Snow. The younger of the two nods, giving the Queen the go-ahead to rip out her heart. **"Do it."** There is nearly an adamant look on Regina's face as she hesitates, something that wouldn't have happened even a year ago.

Isn't this what she's always wanted?... Snow's heart in her hand, to feel the grit of it crushed between her fingers? Snow leans in and places her head into Regina's shoulder as flashes of the Evil Queen begin to surface. Half of her wanted Snow and this unborn child to lie dead next to the already deceased Prince and now the chance has finally come... but the good side of her is screaming at her to once again trust this woman, to trust Snow the same way she trusts her. Regina braces herself against Snow, holding her by one of her shoulders as she thrusts her hand into the woman's chest and rips out her heart. Like David, she makes the same gasp and flinches at the sharp stab. When the two pull away there is a heart between them, not as bright as it once was... it's a little darker than Regina had expected. Carefully, she eases Snow back to rest beside David before she turns her focus to the real task at hand. Her grip around the warm organ adjusts and she hold her breath, casting one last look at Snow. Regina doesn't think she's prayed in her entire life and she's not about to start now but she does ask whatever higher forces that may be looking down on them to grant her the power to do this. They've come so far, she can't lose Snow now. Suddenly her hands give in and the heart breaks in two, both pieces sliding away from the other like perfect puzzle pieces. She looks up in disbelief at her companion, questioning this raw power but she doesn't have time for that. Leaning over the two royals she thrusts one half of the freshly darkened heart into Snow and the other into her husband, both women anxiously waiting and watching to see if the man would live. Two seconds crawl by like two lifetimes as nothing happens though just as Regina's face starts to fall Prince Charming inhales deeply, gasping for oxygen.  
 ****

David is just as surprised and shocked as the other two to be back in the land of living. **"Snow? Snow, what's happening?"**  
 ****

Tears still fall from her face as the pair of them sit up, her voice is tight and almost a whisper as she holds him close. **"You're okay, we’re both okay.** They kiss as Regina can only genuinely smile, a tear of her own trailing down her face. No wonder Cora had been after Snow's heart, who knows what else it was capable of. Another boom of thunder shakes them from this reunion and as they look up, the Dark Curse slowly spills from the cauldron and begins to surround the trio, in just seconds it will collapse on top of them. _  
_

Regina tilts her head back, closes her eyes and stands with her arms slightly away from her sides with palms splayed out like she's welcoming the curse... and in so many ways she is. This stance is how she embraced the last one when she stood before Snow and David the first time as their enemy but now she stands with them as their friend... family. All she can hope for is that part of her memory isn't erased, hope that they don't go back to being the way they were when the first curse created Storybrooke. She feels the tingle of magic against her skin as the curse comes down around them but then she feels something else. A hand slipping into her own, a strong hand that keeps a firm and steady grip. It's not Snow... it's David. His hand squeezes hers and she does the same back just as the Enchanted Forest fades away and their one year away comes to an end.


	17. ***UPDATE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a note from me.***

First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this piece, it has made my heart soar and flutter and I am really eager to crank out these chapters for you but I've hit a slight wall. 

Since OUAT has been pulled from Netflix, I've lost my access to the series and I'm finding it rather difficult to do the research, scene comparisons and fact checking between the chaos of my life. I have several tidbits of chapters outlined but I am a terrible stickler for blocking scenes and there's certain things I have just GOT to get right. Please bear with me and my ridiculousness.

If you may have noticed I've been working on other WIP's and posting those, that was done in an effort to quiet my mind and hope to get those ideas out of my head so I had room to focus on this one as well as **Her Halved Heart**. That story should have a chapter finished up soon _*fingers crossed*_ just seem to be having a little trouble finding my speed on it since that half of this story is very free range and don't want to write myself into a corner.

But seriously, thank you to all who are coming along for this ride, even if you aren't subscribed and just stumbled on it and decided to read it to pass some time. You are appreciated and your interest in my silly writings is keeping me afloat. 

Thank you.

Thank you.

Thank you, from the bottom of my very full heart.

Once again, I assure you this story has not been abandoned.  
It will be finished. They all will.

Much love!

~ OLDGLOBE


End file.
